Golden Bonds of Time: Do You Remember Me Now?
by Nettik
Summary: Sora's the nerd of Destiny High. But is there more to him than what meets the eye? So many questions...but the big one is: what's his connection with that strange cloaked figure wielding the key-shaped sword? All they know is, he's anything *but* normal.
1. Prologue : Welcome to Destiny High

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

**x.x. Prologue : Welcome to Destiny High .x.x**

For the tenth time in a row, a boy was shoved into the wall as another boy from a passing group, thrusted his hand out. The boy fell against the wall while the students in the hallway laughed.

"What's wrong, Kousuke?" The boy taunted. A girl from the group laughed.

"Clumsy as usual, I see." The girl sneered. The boy made no sign that their words had affect him. The girl growled before she smiled, her voice suddenly sugary-sweet as a teacher passed by.

"Later Kousuke." The girl said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder and walking down the hallway. The boy stood up once the commotion died down and began walking towards his destination without another 'accident' unlike in the previous ten minutes.

The boy stood out yet blended in as the invisible guy. His uniform was messy and baggy, just hanging onto his small form. Blue plaid pants with a blue blazer over a white collared shirt, a blue plaid tie, and black shoes. The normal uniform for Destiny High School for boys, while girls wore an alternate design, just with a skirt.

The boy's hair was spiky and literally gravity-defying, brown spikes with small streaks of lighter and darker brown going through them. His eyes were dull blue, concealed by the thick black glasses.

A girl was suddenly mesmerized as she glanced at the boy from the side.

"-ri... Kairi!" A girl yelled and snapped the other girl out of her trance. Her head whipped around so quick that her red shoulder length hair flew around her in a circle. Her violet eyes stared at her friend.

"Jeez, Kai. I've been trying to call you for the last minute! What's wrong with you?" The girl asked, placing her hands on her hips. Her short brown hair bounced around her head and her blue eyes stared at Kairi. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue plaid tie and a blue plaid skirt. Her dark blue socks went up to right below her knees and her black shoes. Her brown bag was hanging on her shoulders.

Kairi laughed. She was wearing the same exact thing as her friend, only her sleeves were rolled up and looked as if she was wearing a tank top.

"Sorry Selph. But I-" Kairi stopped mid-way in sentence as she looked around. He wasn't there. Selphie blinked.

"Huh?" Kairi laughed again, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry... But I just saw the most bluest eyes." Kairi said. Selphie blinked.

"What's so special about that?" Selphie asked. "Lots of guys here have blue eyes." Kairi shook her head.

"No, I mean... his eyes were like the color of the ocean. So pure... And they were really pretty too." Kairi said. Selphie grinned.

"Looks like someone has a cru-ush!" Selphie sang and Kairi blushed.

"No way Selph. I can't like someone just from their eyes." Kairi said. Selphie giggled.

"But from what you just said, you sure did-"

"Conversation over. We're going to be late for LA class." Kairi said, dragging her friend. Selphie pouted.

"Fine..."

The boy, readjusting his bag on his shoulders, continued his way down towards his first class, Language Arts with Mrs. Sayaka.

_Ten minutes later..._

Mrs. Sayaka was about halfway through the list by now.

"Riku Hetuma." A boy smirked, making most of the girls melt.

"Present as always, Mrs. Sayaka." Riku said as he propped his legs up on the table, balancing the chair on the two back legs.

"Kairi Nakamura." Kairi smiled.

"Here, Mrs. Sayaka."

"Selphie Hiromi." Selphie smiled besides Kairi.

"Hey there."

"Tidus Soraine." A blond boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." Tidus muttered.

"Wakka Lucio."

"Not here!" Wakka yelled, making most of the class laugh. Mrs. Sayaka tapped her foot.

"I'll see you after class, Mr. Lucio." Wakka groaned, slipping back into his seat.

"Hayner Dan." Hayner grinned.

"Sup."

"Olette Lili." Olette smiled, waving.

"Hiya, Mrs. Sayaka." Mrs. Sayaka smiled, not looking up from her list.

"Hello Ms. Lili." She said, before continuing down the list.

"Pence Arati." Pence, sitting besides Hayner laughed.

"I'm here." Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Just barely." Hayner said, laughing.

"Xemnas Roku." A tall boy sat nearby Riku and if one hadn't gone to the school, they would have thought he was a teacher.

"Here." Xemnas answered simply, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"Saïx Natsute." A boy sitting to the side of Xemnas opened his eyes, revealing golden eyes and his blue hair made him stand out. A 'X' shaped scar on his face was what normally caught the attention of many. He had the same stoic expression as Xemnas.

"Here."

"Sephiroth Kurai." To the other side of Riku sat another boy, also with silver hair.

"Here." Sephiroth answered.

"Sora Kousuke." Mrs. Sayaka called out.

"Here." A small voice called out. The teacher nodded, marking the "All here" box despite the soft reply. The boy from before who had been taunted by a group before raised his hand. He sat nearby a window farther back in the room and the seats all around him were empty.

Apparently, no one wanted to sit next to the school geek of Destiny High.

This class wasn't all that interesting. Most of the students just took to chatting quietly with each or passing notes. Some of the much smarter ones actually pretended to listen so they wouldn't be caught while the 'geekier' ones actually took notes.

Forty-five minutes later, the bell signaling the end of class rang. However, just before Mrs. Sayaka could excuse everyone, a boy rushed in, panting. She smacked her forehead.

"This again...?" Mrs. Sayaka muttered to herself. The boy caught finally regained his breath and yelled out from almost everyone wanted to hear. The tension screamed that something was about to happen.

"Everyone! Courtyard! Seto Munito from room 305 just got the sign!" The boy yelled and within two seconds, the room was empty except for the teacher, Sora, and Riku, Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx, the latter four taking their time as they went out.

In the front of the school, a crowd had gathered. Sora eyed what was happening outside with distaste.

"I feel sorry for whoever has it this time..." Sora whispered as he slung on his bag and walked to his next class. History.

"This will teach you to mess with Oblivion!" A large boy yelled as he punched a smaller boy in the jaw. He was sent flying and crashed into the dirt ground. No one made a move to help him, but only to cheer on the boy who had just delivered the punch.

"Heh, Naito. Keep this up and you'll be best fighter in the school!" A boy yelled. Naito grinned, turning to the boy before him.

"Hear that Munito? You're dealing with the soon-to-be-best-fighter in the school." Naito said, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly the crowd parted and Naito stepped back into the crowd.

"It's the Oblivion..." A girl whispered. Girls swooned at their sight. Four guys, the most popular in all of Destiny High. They had the looks, the talent, and the money as well. They could make anyone beg at their feet for mercy...

Well, that's what the _leader _of Oblivion _thought _anyways... The other three knew better, and much more than nearly anyone could imagine.

Four boys, all of which happened to be in Sora's class.

Saïx, the only one who didn't have silver hair apparently. His cold tone makes nearly everyone flinch at the lack of emotions in it and his golden eyes and 'X' scarred face nearly screamed 'Don't Mess With Me'. When asked to give 'mercy' he merely replies, 'If I had a heart, this is where I'd be laughing myself to death'. And when made extremely angry, which rarely happens, his beatings are worse than a murderous lion's.

Xemnas is the one truly emotionless. His emotions don't ever show and this is mostly what creeps everyone out. He can be uncaring, even to girls while the other three members don't even hurt them. Most people tend to be careful around him because when he sees someone he can use, he will, and without a second thought.

Sephiroth is considered the most strongest of all, even stronger than the leader. Not much is known about him, other than the fact he constantly disappears and reappears at the times you least expect him to. Sephiroth is the silent member of Oblivion, normally the one to hand out 'the sign'. His smirks are mysterious and no one wants to be caught alone with him.

Finally, the leader... Who else other than the famous Riku Hetuma?

Riku knew how to manipulate people into doing what he wanted and he rarely ever card about what people did or how he hurt them. His charms earned him the hearts of many girls in Destiny High and his ability to switch moods within an instant, from a bad-ass to a goodie-two-shoes in a second earns him a reputation between the teachers. Most don't even know what happens.

Of course, there are some things better left unsaid. Such as the bond between the three members of Oblivion other than Riku to the lowest kid in school...

Sora Kousuke.

He was considered as the lowest in the school, the geeky kid no one wanted to hang out with because their reputation and lives would go downhill. His baggy clothes and thick glasses made him a easy target for bullies and his lack to fight back helped even more.

Oblivion... Oblivion...

Sora thought as he walked down the empty hallways. He gave a hollow laugh.

"Poor Riku... Doesn't even know how much importance that name has." Sora muttered as he suddenly took off his glass and rubbed them with his blazer. His eyes suddenly turned from the dullest of blue to the most bluest of all blues, just like the ocean. A sparkling sapphire. Placing the glasses back on, his eyes turned back to the dull blue they were before.

"Don't judge a person by their cover, Riku." Sora muttered, saying his name with so much familiarity that one might think Sora and Riku might have known each other before. Riku doesn't, but Sora did.

Riku smirked as he walked up to Seto.

"You're lucky to even be in my shadow." Riku spat before kicking the boy down and then punching him to his heart's content. The boy gave silent cries of pain and the crowd cheered Riku on. Sephiroth, Saïx, and Xemnas watched, their faces impassive.

But in reality, they felt pity for the boy. And felt anger at their 'leader' and angry at the teachers for not doing anything. It didn't help that Riku's dad nearly controlled the school either. Seto coughed up blood and Riku stopped. He smirked.

"This will teach you to disrespect me..." Riku muttered and gave on final last kick and then walked away. Munito groaned and once Oblivion was out of sight, his friends helped him up, brushing off as what they were doing was to just make sure that they wouldn't get caught or be expelled for not helping a fellow student. Seto frowned.

Some friends they were.

Sora grimaced at the sight, watching Seto's so-called friends help him to the nurse. His fists clenched. And to think this was all done by Riku... Suddenly, his face changed, back into the emotionless facade he had before school had started. Behind, laying on the ground was a silver petal from a rose.

A silver rose.

The sign everyone feared when they got one but rejoiced when someone else got one. It was the sign Oblivion left, to say that they had just found their target and whoever received the silver rose was the unlucky guy. The next beating bag for Riku.

No one dared to help someone targeted. Or else they'd be caught in the fray as well. The person only had enemies and such people called friends. Even girls were targeted but the 'punishment' was usually a lot less harsher if the target was a girl.

Sora sighed as students poured in, along with Oblivion. Once school was over, it would be all fine. Nighttime was his most favorite time of the day. When he could release all of the anger and stress on a few unsuspecting creatures...

Yeah, he would do that as soon as he got back to base.

* * *

**K, thanks for reading! **

**~Midnight Hell**


	2. Do You Know the Danger You're In?

**Golden Bonds of Time : Do You Remember Me Now?**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_Sora sighed as students poured in, along with Oblivion. Once school was over, it would be all fine. Nighttime was his most favorite time of the day. When he could release all of the anger and stress on a few unsuspecting creatures..._

_Yeah, he would do that as soon as he got back to base._

_End Recap:_

**x.x. Do You Know The Danger You're In? .x.x**

Five minutes later, the bell rang and the rest of the students filed into the room. Unfortunately for Sora, the entire group of Oblivion was in all of his classes and that would mean that Riku Hetuma would sit behind him all the time... Including Oblivion as well. Of course, Sora hated his seating spot. It didn't help one bit at all that girls were constantly setting him glares...

Including Language Arts, Sora thought as he glanced at the new seating chart in his hand, which Mrs. Sayaka had given to him before he left the room.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Mr. Jiminai asked and a chorus of bored 'yes's echoed through the room. Mr. Jiminai nodded. "Now, before I explain what is going to happen, you are all to watch this as instructed by Mrs. Sayaka." He said.

"Normally, Mrs. Sayaka would have shown you this in Language Arts, but unfortunately the actual broadcast would not come on until much later. So, I have kindly decided to use up some of our time in History to watch it. After this, I will give you a homework assignment based on this, so you must watch it. It is due in Language Arts two weeks from now." Mr. Jiminai said. Then he turned to the chalkboard and began writing some things down.

"For now, ignore this. Now, please direct your attention the T.V. It's a very interesting new bulletin, about something that happened last night." Mr. Jiminai said as he sat down in his chair and picked up the remote. Clicking on the T.V, he began flipping through the channels. Sora suddenly stiffened and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx stiffen as well. Riku scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Just probably something boring." Riku muttered but Mr. Jiminai ignored him, continuing to flip through the channels. He finally grinned when a man and a woman both in business suits came up and set down the remote.

"Here we go." Mr. Jiminai said.

_"Hello, and we're back! I'm Mark." _The man with brown hair and silver eyes said.

_"And I'm Anemi." _The woman said, her black hair streaked with brown pulled up into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. _"We are bringing you breaking news from NoDI." _Mark nodded.

_"Just last night, around midnight, a string of very strange occurences occured. Wtinesses report strange figures popping up from the shadows on the ground. At first, many believe they were a group of children hanging out but closer inspection revealed not children, but rather monsters, all huddled up together." _Mark said. Suddenly, a picture came up, showing something weird. At least a dozen of black figures were in the darkness, strange attenas poking out of their forehead. The most creepiest thing...

Was their glowing, golden eyes. It was full of anger and menance that they had never seen before.

Anemi began again.

_"The thought was immediately abandoned the moment they snuck up on a group of people nearby a stand. Witnesses say that they attacked the group and cameras stationed around downtown revealed the creatures reaching straight into their bodies..." _Anemi gulped. _"And pulled out their hearts." _

Everyone inside the room gasped, as the video footage showed. Of course, before it, the warning said 'VIEWERS PLEASE BEWARE. THIS IS FOOTAGE IS NOT SUITED FOR ALL AGES'. Sora stifled a small laugh once he read that.

_"But the most strangest thing is that the bodies slowly faded. There is no evidence of their bodies and police are still searching. Already, they have a nickname, the Shadows. But the most scariest part?" _Mark stopped and took a deep breath. _"Immediately afterwards, six more Shadows suddenly appeared... the **exact **same number as the group who were just attacked..." _

_"Already, theories are starting up about something much like zombies... But of course, the police aren't buying any of those stories. Then, this is where things get even crazier." _Anemi said as the video footage began rolling again.

_"Two figures, shrouded in black cloaks appeared and started to attack the Shadows, jsut before they could attack the panicking citizens nearby. They appeared in black portals, attacked with strange weapons, and then disappeared in black smoke. The witnesses say that they felt extraodinary energy coming from the two cloaked figures. No one knows who they are. We call them the Chasers and the weapon is called the Swordkey." _Mark said.

_"If you have any information on these strange people and incidents, please call 240-6634 immediately. Police are advising parents to keep their children inside and to please be careful. This is NoDI and we're signing out." _Anemi said and Mr. Jiminai turned off the T.V, whirling around to face the class.

"You were saying, Mr. Hetuma?" Mr. Jiminai asked. Riku rolled his eyes as his fellow students started chattering excitedly. Sora stayed silent, staring straight down at his desk. But inwardly, he was freaking out.

_'They caught all of that on tape?! Axel and Larxene are going to kill Roxas and me!' _Sora mentally screamed. Suddenly, he felt it and turned slightly around... only to meet the glares of Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx. Sora gave a small, sheepish smile before immediately turning around. The glares were literally boring holes into his head!

Er... well, not literally. But he was sure that the three could do it if they _really _wanted to.

"Now, as for the assignment, Mrs. Sayaka has given you two choices. For both assignments, you must name these people and you may use the nicknames which the people have given them already or you may make your own. The weapons they use must also be given names and a name for those strange creatures." Mr. Jiminai said.

"The first assignment is where you give a prediction of what will happen in the future. There is a minimum of a one page prediction and a maximum of a three-page prediction... If any of you ever get that far, that is." Mr. Jiminai joked. "The prediction may be anything like where they somehow accidently reveal their identities or the world somehow getting engulfed in darkness and they will save us..." Sora twitched. How the heck do they come up with those things!?

"But like that will ever happen." Mr. Jiminai said and the other students laughed.

"The second choice for your assignment is to write a story about them. A story about where they came from and why they are suddenly here. Their origins, the monsters, and a adventure they may have had. In order to get an 'A', you must meet the standards that I have written on the board. Copy them down for whatever assignment you are doing. The story gains more points since it requires a lot more to think about. Minimum is three pages and maximum is ten." Mr. Jiminai blinked when the bell suddenly rang.

"Well, that was fast... Oh well, remember, due in two weeks from now in Language Arts!" Mr. Jiminai yelled as the students began to take the papers from his desk depending on what assignment they are doing. People began to stand up and walk out of the class while others, like Sora, stayed in for awhile.

"Oh my god. Did you see those cloaked people? They looked _so _hot. I bet both are men!" A girl squealed along with her friends as they passed by Sora's desk. Sora rolled his eyes. His friend would probably be saying 'Sexist much?'. Sora chuckled softly at the thought, a grin forming on his face. Unfortunately for him, Riku was just walking by and he stared strangely at the boy.

Xemnas, who happened to also be walking by mouthed at Sora.

_We will talk about this back at base._

Sora gulped and nodded and turned around. Luckily for them, no one saw their little exchange and when Riku turned around, Sora was packing up his things inside his bag so it seemed like nothing had happened.

"Xemnas. Sepiroth. Saïx. What are you doing? Let's go." Riku said and Xemnas rolled his eyes once Riku's back was turned. They had a twenty-minute break, one that Sora used to his full advantage. And as a minor stress relief too.

The hallway was jammed with students, hanging around and just talking. Sora quickly walked down and outside where the field was. Just near the borders of Destiny High where the cherry blossom trees. Even at this time of the year, they still were in full bloom and that was the thing Sora loved the most about it.

Sitting down and taking off his bag, Sora rummaged through it and then grinned when he finally found what he was looking for. A sketch-pad and a pnecil case. Sora flipped through the pages until he finally found a blank page and began to draw the scenery before him. Of course, he didn't get very far thanks to the short time he had left but the picture was already devloping.

The entire scenery was there, with just a few minor details missing such as the students in the windows, the trees in the backgrounds, the rocks scattered about and the texture of the grass. Other than those things and color, Sora was practically done with his picture.

He had gotten the drawing skill from Roxas after seeing Naminé draw and now he suddenly was very good at it. Sora closed the sketch pad and placed it back inside his bag before walking back up, tugging at his blazer and tie.

"Sure is hot today..." Sora muttered as he walked up to his next class, Art. Same as ever, Mr. Wataru would have them do stroke with a pain brush and have mini-tests on the color wheel. They also did a few drawings and at the end of class, he would pick out students to draw on the chalkboard and their classmates would rate it. Luckily, Sora was never chosen and neither had the Oblivion.

Sora stifled his laugh at Wakka and Tidus's stick drawings. But he couldn't help but let a small smile slide across his face once he saw Kairi's...

Just like back at the secret place he and Riku use to always go to. Kairi had known, but she had forgotten it...

Why? The answer was too much to think about.

Sora didn't exactly look forward to his next class. It was Gym and it was located on the first floor. Despite his appearance, the class was the most easiest of all to do. The P.E. uniform was blue pants and a black baggy shirt and on hotter days, shorts. Girs wore the exact same thing only their shirts were white. Mr. Mizu of course knew that Sora could do his courses, only he chose not to. So after school, he would take Sora into the empty gym and take the assesments over. This way, Sora could still pass.

As Sora was walking out of his Art class, he accidently bumped into a girl...

Rather, she nearly ran over him.

"Oof!" The girl fell back after the sudden collision. Sora stumbled back a bit but managed to regain his balance. He looked out to the girl and extended a hand.

"Sor- Larxene?" Sora whispered, his eyes wide. Obviously the girl hadn't heard him. She was cursing under her breath and swatted away his hand, not even looking at him. Students stopped to look at the exchange in interest. She had shoulder-length blond hair and her bangs extended outwards like a ant's atenna. Her sharp blue eyes were full of anger.

What was she _doing _here?!

No, he didn't mean that in a bad way even thought she _had _nearly destroyed him two times and _used to...._ er... well, maybe still does have a sadistic personality, but he and the girl were really good friends now. She looked up with an annoyed face.

"Watch where you're goi- Sora?!" The girl yelled out in surprise, her face turning into shock.

"Larxene!" Sora exclaimed. Immediately, everyone in the hallway turned to him. Sora hadn't yelled out like that before and the new girl was certainly gaining their interest. Sora didn't notice though and stared at Larxene in shock. Saïx smirked.

He had known that Larxene was coming, just not that Sora would be this surprised. Sora helped her up.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Larxene asked, a grin pulling at her frown. Sora knew that she was joking and grinned back at her. This made everyone much more interested since Sora hadn't smile once since he came here a month earlier in the school year.

"I go to this school. Didn't... you-know-who tell you?" Sora asked. He was about to say Saïx's name but managed to catch himself. Larxene's eyes immediately scanned the hallway and stopped on the blue-haired individual. She glared at him.

"No... he didn't." Larxene gritted out, sending him ferocious glares. Saïx's smirk wavered a bit...

Never mess with girls or be prepared to get burned...

Or in this case, electrified.

The bell rang but nobody moved, except for Sora who's eyes immediately widened.

"Shoot! I'm late! Xene, quick. What's your next class?" Sora asked quickly. Almost everyone looked at him in surprise. Sora had never yelled out before and this was the first time.

"P.E." Larxene said with hesitation. Sora nodded, grabbing her hands.

"Good, same class. Now hurry up and run!" Sora yelled and the two dashed off, leaving a trail of dust behind them and loads of surprised students. To everyone amazement, the three oldest members of Oblivion showed no emotion. But then again, it was to be expected.

This was of course, a version of an everyday experience back at base.

"Riku, let's go. Kousuke has classes with all of us. We're late too." Sephiroth said and Riku snapped out of his stupor. He nodded and began walking down to P.E. calmly, despite the fact that he was late. This also snapped everyone else out and they began to rush to their classes.

_Lunch time...._

"Sora...." Sora cringed. Her voice was sickly sweet. That usually meant no good. "Why didn't you _tell _us that you were actually _allowing _yourself to get bullied?! And when Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx get back, I am going to _kill _them!" Larxene growled again, her voice was soft yet still had that full dosage of venom within it. Many students who walked by could only shiver at the omninous aura radiating off the girl.

The words Sora, tell, allowing, bullies, Sephiroth, and kill were the only words caught by other students. They gulped at the meaning.

"Relax Larx. Like I said before, all part of the act." Sora whispered as he tried to calm her down. Larxene 'tch'ed and crossed her arms over her chest. Walking ahead, she didn't notice Sora getting slammed into the lockers by Naito and his group.

"Heh. You think you can get all of the attention you want, hm? Well listen here, geeky boy. We're in charge and that hot girl that was just with you, won't be your friend for long." Naito whispered harshly but Sora just stayed quiet. It clearly made him angry. Naito pulled his fist back...

But the punch never came. Instead, Naito was thrown back into his group by a pissed-off Larxene. Her aura screamed dangerous.

"Try that again and next tim I'll break your arms!" Larxene yelled and the group reluctantly went away after Larxene glared at them. She was just about to go and punch them just for a good measure but Sora stopped her.

"Calm down!" Sora hissed. "Our cover, remember?" Larxene growled, trying to calm her shaking fist and reluctantly went with Sora to the lunch room. She'd rather spend her lunch killing that guy.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" Larxene asked for nearly the millioneth time in only five minutes. Sora sighed and nodded. They were sitting at a table in the cafe eating the school's lunch.

"Yes, I'm sure Xene. I'm used to it, remember? Besides, we're here to protect them, not beat them up." Sora said. "The mission is to play a low-profile and figure out anything if there is. With the geeky set-up, no one even notices you." Larxene grumbled.

"Still..." She muttered and blew a stray strand of blond hair out of her face in annoyance. Oh god, here came the puppy-dog look... "Fine!" Larxene yelled in frustation and people turned to look at her. They quickly resumed eating their lunc hwhen Larxene gave them one of her death-glares.

Suddenly, a student literally popped right besides Larxene, nearly giving her a heart attack. Sora, on the other hand, just continued to eat his lunch calmly.

"Guys! Shichoko from room 311 just got the 'sign'!" The boy yelled out and the carefteria was immediately empty, except for its workers. Larxene looked at the cafeteria in a daze.

"What... just happened?" Larxene asked, shaking her head to get rid of the sudden confusion piling up in her mind.

"Xemnas, Sephiroth, and Saïx are part of the gang Riku Hetuma is in. It's called, Oblivion." Sora answered. Larxene stared in shock at him.

"How'd he..." Larxene muttered but was cut off by Sora.

"I don't know. But anyways, the gang they are in happen to be the most popular and richest in the entire school." Sora said, sucking on some oranges. "They also happen to rule it too. Anyone who crosses their path, pays the debt. The 'sign' you heard about earlier is a silver rose. The receiver is the target of everyone's wrath. No friends, only enemies during that time. Then Hetuma shows up and beaths the kid up." Sora said. Larxene steamed.

"And relax. Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx haven't punched anyone yet, even though rumours are going through that they have." Sora said. Larxene stayed silent before speaking up.

"What kind of school is this?" Larxene asked quietly. Sora just stayed silent. Moments later, the cafeteria was full and the two ate again. Larxene looked at Sora, suddenly wondering something.

"By the way Sora. What did that guy do?" Larxene asked as she munched on her toast.

"He bumped into Hetuma in the morning." Sora answered simply and Larxene stared at Sora.

"Just a bump?" Sora nodded and Larxene's eye twitched.

"Wow. This school is whacked up." Larxene said and Sora just had to laugh at that, hiding amused laughter behind his hand.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Hey, Sora. Can we go outside? I'm done eating." Larxene said and Sora nodded, picking up his tray. But as Larxene was just about to throw away her trash, a guy ran up to her holding up a rose. However, the guy accidently slipped and bumped into Larxene, causing her to stumble into...

Riku.

"Who. The. Hell. Bumped. Into. Me." Riku growled, his eyes narrowing. Sephiroth's eyes widened, seeing Larxene. Both Saïx and Xemnas's eyes grew wide in horror. They didn't want them to get beaten up. Just as Larxene was about to retort, Sora stepped in.

"It was me." Sora said. The entire cafeteria was looking at them now and the tension was slowly building up. Riku stared at Sora before turning to Larxene.

"Who the hell do you think you are bumping into me?!" Riku asked, yelling at her. Then came the shock. Sora did what was the thing that people least expected him to do.

Sora shoved Riku away from Larxene and stood in front of her. People gasped.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I'm the one who bumped into you. Not her. Even if she did, loosen up on her. She's new here. Besides, that guy," he jerked his right thumb in the direction of the guy cowering behind Larxene, "ran into us, making us bump into you. If you want someone to blame, blame him." Sora said, his voice monotone the entire time. Riku gritted his teeth in anger and was about to yell at Sora, but he and Larxene were already gone, walking to the outside of the cafe.

"Unblievable self-centered bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!? If only he knew!" Larxene screamed. Sora put a hand on Larxene's shoulder to stop her from talking and to reassure her.

"Come on Xene. Lighten up." Sora said. "Nothing bad happened." Larxene sighed.

"God, what kind of school is this really?" She asked. Sora stayed silent, before speaking up.

"A school with kids that know nothing of the outside world and the danger they're in." Sora replied this time. Unknown to them though, Riku had followed them out.... and he heard the line Sora had said. Riku walked back inside before anyone knew he had been there.

"What does he mean, danger? And... what don't we know about Kousuke?" Riku asked himself, his eyes distant. The bell rang, snapping him out of his trance. He smirked anyways, slipping his hand within his pocket and taking out something.

"Oh well... No one gets away with shoving me or talking back without a punishment." Riku said and walked down the barren corridors and stopped at a locker. The lockers had small air vents at the top, as if screaming for a bully to just shove a guy in there, close the door, lock it, and know that the guy would still have air.

Riku slipped the object inside and continued on his way to his next class, Calculus.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Midnight Hell**


	3. I'm No Ordinary Boy

**Golden Bonds of Time : Do You Remember Me Now?**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order... But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_"__A school with kids that know nothing of the outside world and the danger they're in." Sora replied this time. Unknown to them though, Riku had followed them out.... and he heard the line Sora had said. Riku walked back inside before anyone knew he had been there._

_"What does he mean, danger? And... what don't we know about Kousuke?" Riku asked himself, his eyes distant. The bell rang, snapping him out of his trance. He smirked anyways, slipping his hand within his pocket and taking out something._

_"Oh well... No one gets away with shoving me or talking back without a punishment." Riku said and walked down the barren corridors and stopped at a locker. The lockers had small air vents at the top, as if screaming for a bully to just shove a guy in there, close the door, lock it, and know that the guy would still have air._

_Riku slipped the object inside and continued on his way to his next class, Calculus._

_:End Recap_

**x.x. I'm No Ordinary Boy .x.x**

It was finally 3:15 p.m and school had finally ended. Sora fiddled with his locker combination as he listened to Larxene ramble on about how Riku was such a bastard. Sora barely managed to hide his smile at some parts, but even so he still did feel a tug at his heart about how he was so.... _different_... from long ago. From the _real _Riku he knew.

Luckily for the past couple of days, the locker right next to Sora had been empty so now Larxene's locker was right next to his. When finally his lock popped open, the blue metal door swung open and something popped out. Sora wasn't surprised to see what it was as he picked it up.

A silver rose.

A group of girls passed by, gossiping about who-knows-what. One girl stopped and grinned as she pointed to Sora's locker.

"Everyone! Sora Kousuke from room 13 just got the sign!" The girl yelled. Immediately the hallway became crowded and people started advancing on Sora. Sora, on the other hand, just continued putting away his books calmly, but a little bit faster than before. Sora turned to face Larxene once he closed his locker and shoved his bag into Larxene's arms and pushing her out of the shrinking circle.

"Go, quick. Don't want you to get hurt." Sora whispered quickly. Larxene stumbled out from the circle, tripping and bumping into numerous people. The moment she stepped foot outside of the crowding circle, Larxene heard a slam followed by a soft grunt of pain. Larxene eyed the circle worriedly, Sora's gravity-defying spikes barely noticeable over the giant crowd.

"Sora..." Larxene whispered, intense worry evident in her voice. Sadly, Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx had already gone home and the teachers were off in a meeting. Not like the teachers had any sort of control over this anyways.

However, Sora's stream of good luck had come today. Riku had been sent home by the principal for severely injuring Seto Munito earlier and his dad had even signed a note that it had gone too far. Couple of broken ribs followed by a broken arm and temporary amnesia....

Yeah, definitely not the Riku Sora remembered.

Larxene immediately went in the moment the crowd started disappearing, shoving people away and glaring back at them when they glared at her.

"Sora!" Larxene cried out. Sora was leaning against the locker, slowly sliding himself up. His skin was colored with bruises and cuts lining his skin. Little droplets of blood rolled down his skin and splashed onto the floor. The lens in his glasses were cracked and Sora's breaths were coming out in short pants but slowly slowed into his normal breathing as Larxene assisted him up.

"Don't worry Xene." Sora said, reassuring her. "Just a simple Cure will help and I'll be good as new. Those guys can't fight even for their lives." Sora joked but winced a bit, cradling his side. Larxene sighed. She grabbed Sora's bag which had been undisturbed during the fight and with Sora, went outside. A small forest was nearby the school and Larxene went in through a entrance in a fence. They limped a further ahead before stopping in a small clearing.

"Alright, I think here's good." Sora said. Larxene carefully let Sora go and he wobbled a bit further before steadying himself. His right hand began glowing and flashed a brilliant white color. It disappeared as fast as it came and in Sora's hand was the very same weapon the 'Chasers' were holding.

The 'Keysword', as dubbed by civilians of Destiny Islands.

Or in other words, the Keyblade.

"Cure!" Sora yelled, pointing the Keyblade up to the sky. A bright green light engulfed Sora and swirled down from him, head to toe. The light vanished and behind was a healed Sora, with no wounds or anything. Even the blood was gone. The Keyblade disappeared with a flash of light and Sora turned to Larxene, grabbing his bag from her.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"No problem." Larxene said. "Let's go home for now." With a wave of her hand, shadows began traveling upwards in air and started to form an obsidian oval shape. A abyss of darkness and shadows laid inside of the portal, seemingly endless and blank.

The Corridors of Darkness laid beyond this portal and could lead them wherever the user wanted to be at.

Sora and Larxene pulled out two cloaks. But unlike normal cloaks, they were specially crafted just for travel purposes just like this. The single leather hooded cloak was long and went down to their ankles when slipped on, and adorned with a silver zipper. A seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood formed a semi-circle in the middle.

Once Sora pulled that on, he immediately took off his glasses and placed them into a pocket.

"Gonna have to ask Zexion to help me fix those up again." Sora said. When he looked up, Sora's eye color had changed from the dull blue to a beautiful sapphire... _much like the eyes that Kairi saw just a few hours earlier..._

With another bright flash of light, black gloves extending to an unknown length appeared on their hands, and disappeared under bell-shaped sleeves. Sora and Larxene were wearing hakama-esque black pants. Sora wore black sneakers while Larxene wore a knee-high silver trimmed boots with heels. The zippers on the cloaks each differed, Sora and Larxene's going down to different lengths.

Once the two pulled up their hoods, it immediately concealed their identity and behind was the 'Chasers'. Sora and Larxene stepped through the portal wordlessly, and it disappeared behind them without another trace.

"So, Sora... What's up?" A familiar red-head asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

**BAM!**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The red-head cried as he clutched his head. Larxene growled, retreating her shaking fist.

"You _know _I hate it when you do that Axel!" Larxene yelled, pulling down her hood. Axel glared at her while Sora laughed nervously. He was standing right in between them and did _not _want to get caught in the fray.

"Come on you guys... Don't start fighting... _again..._" Sora muttered and sighed, stepping away. Axel, the red-head, had emerald eyes and underneath, two black tear-shaped tattoos. He was also wearing the same black cloak as them, but only his zipper went to another length and his sleeves were tight around his wrist rather than bell-shaped. Axel also wore knee-high silver trimmed boots instead of sneakers like Roxas, but his boots didn't have heels.

"Fighting _again_?" Demyx asked with one raised eyebrow as he stepped into the Lounge. He was also wearing the black cloak like the others, his zipper going down at a different length like the rest. Sora nodded and sighed again.

"They're always going at it..." Sora muttered. Suddenly, Demyx grinned, turning to Sora.

"You know that you're in lots of trouble, right?" Demyx asked and Sora gulped, stepping away.

"But so is Roxas!" Sora yelled in defense. Demyx rolled his eyes and began pushing Sora towards an opening portal into the Corridors of Darkness. Sora paled and began to struggle but Demyx's tight grip held him in place. However, even Demyx seemed to be having trouble having Sora under control.

"Stop your excuses and just take your punishment like a man." Larxene said, grinning as she too began to push Sora in, her fight with Axel temporarily forgotten and placed somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Not you too Larx! I thought you were with me!" Sora whined and Larxene giggled.

"_Not _when it's with Xemnas." Larxene said and continued to push her friend towards his 'doom'. Sora started to reach towards Axel, who was casually polishing his twin weapons.

"Axeeeeel! Help me!" Sora wailed but Axel just shrugged and grinned.

"See ya later alligator!" Axel said, waving goodbye as Sora was shoved into the Corridors of Darkness.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"I _knew _we should have made everyone go to sleep Roxas..." Sora grumbled as he glared at his look-alike. The boy was wearing exactly the same thing as Sora, with the black cloak and all, only his hair was more blondish and spike on one direction rather than all.

Roxas glared back at him.

"So what? They'll just be sitting ducks for those Heartless and Nobodies? If we put them to sleep, it'd be like yelling 'Hey there! Come and eat me!' Besides, how was I supposed to know that the cameras could actually catch it? It was midnight!" Roxas yelled.

"But there were lamp posts! Of course the cameras can catch us! Who _wouldn't _notice flying fireballs?!" Sora yelled. A boy with short silver hair stepped in, along with most of the other occupants. Each were wearing black cloaks.

"Stop it you two. As long as they didn't see your faces, everything will be alright." The boy said as he snapped his book shut.

"Alright Zexion..." Roxas and Sora muttered. Larxene laughed at the sight.

"You know, if someone didn't know the truth about you two, they'd think that you were twins! You almost always say everything together!" Larxene said, giggling. Roxas and Sora glared at each other and then at Larxene at the same time, which made her laugh even harder.

"Do not!" The two turned to stare at each other in bewilderment before growling. "Stop copying me! Grr...." Roxas and Sora both huffed at the same time and turned away, crossing their arms and glaring holes into the white walls. Larxene was on the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing silently. Axel sighed.

"Sora, Roxas, stop it. You're going to make Larxene here die of a laugh attack." Axel muttered.

"Yeah right Axel. If Larxene could die from that, then how did she ever handle the Nobodies and Sora?" Roxas asked and Sora immediately stepped away. A murderous aura enveloped the room as Larxene began to slowly walk towards Roxas, cracking her knuckles...

"Roxas...." Larxene began in a oh-too-sugary-sweet-voice and Roxas cringed. "What did you just say?" Roxas paled as Larxene began to smile eerily...

"N-nothing... I said nothing at all... Never did, never will, what do you mean? Did I say something Sora? No? See! You must be sick Larxene. Take a seat! I'll get you some hot chocolate. No? Alright, I'll be back up in my room if you need anything. See ya!" Roxas said quickly and disappeared as fast as he started. Larxene burst into laughter again.

"Mind easing the aura a bit Xene? Almost anything Roxas experiences, I experience it too..." Sora said, shivering. Larxene grinned.

"Why not." Larxene said and pushed herself off from the white couch. Suddenly, Sora 'oh'ed and withdrew something from his pocket and turned to Zexion.

"Zexion, I kinda need you to fix up the glasses again..." Sora said, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. Zexion sighed, closing his book once more and taking the glasses from Sora's hands.

"Let me guess, the 'sign'?" Zexion asked and Sora nodded. He sighed. "Luckily, I made lots of spares. Be careful, it's not that easy getting this kind of glass." Sora nodded.

"Glass that lets you see the outside world as clear as crystal yet to others makes anything they see duller than it really is. Right, I'll try to." Sora said and took the spare that Zexion gave him.

"By the way Xene, I asked Xemnas about the assignment earlier. He said it was okay as long as we don't use our real names." Sora said, turning to Larxene and pocketing the glasses.

"We should get started on that homework too." Larxene said. Sora sighed.

"I hate homework..." Sora muttered.

"Oh, right." Axel said and turned to Sora. "You have a mission today. Roxas, you're coming too." Roxas nodded and stretched. He caught the file and began to skim through the information.

"Jocasta Gardens. Recent sightings of strange creatures appearing. And over twenty reports of missing people. Take out whatever is doing this." Roxas read out loud and Sora nodded.

"Most likely another Heartless or Nobody." Sora said.

"Oh and Larxene, you're coming too." Roxas said and Larxene grinned.

"Great. I bet my knives have been itching to start fighting again." Larxene said as suddenly eight knives suddenly appeared in between her fingers, four knives for each hand.

"Let's see... Thunderstorm, Whirlwind, Calming, Meteor, Star, Setting Sun, and Luminous. I guess I'll use this for tonight." Larxene said and her knives disappeared immediately. She picked up her bag and began walking up towards her room.

The Feral Cage.

Their chambers or rooms each had a different name.

Sora - The Heaven's Abode

Roxas - The Twilight Passage

Sephiroth - The Shadow of Oblivion

Xemnas - The Galaxy Crown

Xigbar - The Shooting Range of Destruction

Xaldin - The Prison in Chaos

Vexen - The Unforgiving Lab of Ice

Lexaeus - The Hallway of Deafening Silence

Zexion - The Library of Mirrors

Saïx - The Addled Impasse

Axel - The Forgotten Temple of Fire

Demyx - The Melody of Despair

Luxord - The Havoc's Divide

Marluxia - The Cloudy Garden

There was one many other rooms but one stood out the most. It itself had a name despite having no one living there. It was called The Light's Shadow. And apparently, Roxas and Axel avoided it whenever they could. Sora never had to question Roxas since they were merely one person with only two separate bodies.

"Alright... let's see...." Sora paused and blinked as he stared at the blank sheet of paper before him. It hadn't occurred to him how awkward it would be writing about himself. Sora frowned. He shrugged it off but then frowned again.

"A name...." Sora muttered. His name meant sky, so.... Something to do with the sky..... Sora grinned and began to write down a couple of names. He began to cross out a lot after rearranging most of the letters. Of course, Roxas would be in there.

And since Roxas's name was an anagram of Sora's, just with an X, the name would have to be able to make a name if rearranged. Finally, Sora grinned and circled one.

Gale.

_The ocean swayed in a rhythmic pattern, over and over and over again. Always calm and so clear... The same breeze blew throughout the Destiny Islands each day. And the smallest island was crowded with the same number of people, being the most perfect place for the children._

_One certain boy however, was having a little trouble with that._

_'I've... been having these weird dreams lately....'_

And that's how Sora's story started out.

_Nighttime..._

Sora entered the Crooked Ascension, watching as many floors of the Castle That Never Was pass by him. His black cloak was already on him, his hood down and brown spikes bouncing with every movement he made. Clenched in his hand was the Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. It slowed to a stop into Nothing's Call.

Stepping out from the elevator, Roxas and Larxene was already waiting there for him, while the rest where lounging around. Axel sighed.

"You're guys are damn lucky you get to go on a mission." Axel muttered. "Ever since the cameras caught you two on tape, we can't even go on missions anymore!"

"But it hasn't even been a day yet...." Sora said and Larxene sighed.

"Just ignore him, Sora. He's an idiot." Larxene said, leaning on Sora. She laughed as soon as Axel grew red in rage.

"What did you just say?!" Axel yelled.

"Ax, calm down." A voice said, floating down from the Crooked Ascension. Axel turned to a girl with pale, blond hair and beautiful violet-blue eyes. Her white sundress and white sandals made her stand out from the cloaked figures wearing black.

"Naminé!" Sora yelled in relief. Axel grumbled.

"She started it..." Axel said childishly and Naminé giggled. She turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora. How's everything doing at Destiny High?" Naminé asked. Sora smiled sadly.

"....Pretty good I guess. But I'm still kinda surprised that Kairi and Riku don't remember a single thing." Sora said, laughing. Naminé smiled. She could see through the smile that Sora had just plastered onto his face.

"I'm sorry... But I suppose it was for the best. You wanted them to live ordinary lives." Sora nodded.

"But... now they've.... they've changed so much...." Sora said and clenched his fists. Naminé gave a small smile.

"Memories are still there, remember? Eventually, like you did, both Kairi and Riku will remember what happened before. You'll all be friends again." Naminé said. Larxene patted Sora's shoulder.

"And you know that Naminé did what she had to do. Riku asked for it too. So, of course Nami here had to unlink his memories and replace them with new ones." Larxene said. Sora sighed.

"Don't worry, I know that." Sora said. Roxas smiled to Naminé and then suddenly growled at Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Let's get a move on." Roxas said and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright." Sora muttered and pulled up his hood. The members waved goodbye as they stepped throughout the portal and appeared inside of Jocasta Gardens. The lamp posts flickered unsteadily as danger came near. Sora glanced around. Nothing seemed out of ordinary.

That is until Sora was suddenly sent flying into a nearby tree....

Did he happen to mention that trees just seem to hate him? That was what Sora was thinking as his neck was being choked, the black hood hanging onto the thin branch. Stubborn branch.... Just wouldn't break.

A flying knife snapped the branch in half and Sora landed on his feet.

"Thanks." Sora said to Larxene as Whirlwind came flying back to her.

"No prob." Larxene said. The earth began to rumble and Sora stumbled, holding onto the tree trunk for support. Roxas jumped away as soon as something began to appear from under the ground. Sora's jaw dropped when he saw a creature the size of Memory's Skyscraper. Sora's eye twitched, seeing the unfamiliar crest imprinted on the creature's chest.

"Those guys have a lot of explaining to do...." Sora muttered and Roxas and Larxene had to agree with him as they stared up.... and up.... and up...

The creature looked like a cross between a Heartless and a Dusk Nobody. The head was silver like a Nobody but was shaped in the form of a Heartless's head. The same, beady glowing eyes stared down at them and Sora gulped the moment it set its eyes on him. The two antennas on the head was like black and white stripes on a prison clothing. The color morphed from silver to black, from black to silver. The very tips slowly dyed into a pure white.

Covering the mouth was a silver metal mask, the top portion going up as if to cover its 'nose'. The body was different, however. The silver claws and scrawny arms dangled by its side like a disconnected limb, much like a Dusk Nobody. The body soon faded and dematerialized as you went further down, turning more and more ghost like. From silver to white to gray and then down to a faded black.

Around the creature's scrawny arms, pure black handcuffs were linked around the arms, the chains connected the two handcuffs broken and the metal links floated in thin air with nothing connecting them. The chest symbol was different too.

Metal links much like the chains on the creature's arms made the symbol, stitched into the 'skin'. It was a combination of the Heartless and Nobody symbol, and there were two hearts, both pointing in opposite directions. The hearts were shaped like the Heartless symbol, the top heart pointing to North-East, and the bottom heart pointing to South-West, resulting in a diagonally shaped hearts formed by chain links.

Pointing in the opposite direction, North-West and South-East, was the top portion of the Nobody symbol, pointing out and connected together. That was too formed by the chain links, stitched into the skin.

Yup, definitely a creature never seen before....

Unless it was a mutated monster or something....

And behind the giant one..... was practically hundreds of miniature sized creatures, along with Heartless and Nobodies....

_At that exact moment..._

Xemnas felt a cold chill run through his spine and he himself couldn't help but shiver. Sephiroth look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" Sephiroth asked. Xemnas shook his head, shrugging it off.

"No... I don't think so..." Xemnas muttered. Saïx chuckled from his seat.

"Sora must be cursing you right now." Saïx said, laughing.

"...Maybe I shouldn't have assigned that mission to him without clearly explaining what he would be fighting...." Xemnas had a bad feeling about this.

_Back at Jocasta Gardens..._

Sora jumped upwards but was sent flying once more due to the shockwaves. Sora grimaced and slid on his feet, using the Keyblade to help him to stop skidding.

"Thundaga!" Sora heard Roxas yelled and immediately all creatures within a twenty-five feet radius of him to be zapped to dust. Nearby, Larxene was fending off a couple of persistent creatures. Luckily, Larxene seemed to still have control of the Dusk Nobodies and began to have them fight each other. Then Larxene began to kick numerous away and used her knives to destroy many at the same time.

"Take care of the giant!" Larxene yelled and Sora nodded, charging up to the creature.

"Firaga!" Sora yelled, pointing the Kingdom Key at the monster. Immediately, a fireball came shooting out from thin air, straight at the head. The creature roared in pain, swiping to get the tiny mass of flames off him. The flames fell off like someone sliding on oil and burned the Shadows and Dusks and Creepers under it.

Sora began jumping upwards until he finally managed to cling onto its back. A bunch of knives flew through the air, slicing and dicing through the Heartless and Nobodies which were trying to follow Sora.

The creature jumped up and shook itself, trying to rid the nuisence on its back and Sora growled.

"Stay still!" Sora yelled. He saw Larxene shooting out eight knives with little beams and jumped up and glided around a bit. As soon as Sora jumped up, one of the knives caught the giant in the beam and immediately, a bunch of lightning struck the creature down.

Falling... falling.... Oh snap.

"Timber!" Sora yelled and Roxas and Larxene scrambled to get out of the path.

"Why did this thing have to be a giant?!" Roxas yelled and Sora couldn't help but laugh as he landed gently on the ground. Sora turned to the giant and began striking repeatedly at its head. Seemed like the lightning paralyzed the giant...

The Nobodies and Heartless and miniature creatures were gone and Roxas began helping in, holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands, while Larxene sent one final blast of lightning to the creature and it dissolved into black smoke.

Fifteen ghostly forms flew out from the smoke instead of a giant pink heart.

One flew straight into Roxas and he stumbled back from the sudden force. Another flew into Larxene and the others flew off somewhere. But not before the three got a close look at what they looked like.

....One looked like Naminé, and the rest looked like members of Organization XIII...

And the other looked almost exactly like Riku, only his hair was more whiter than silver. The form was also wearing the same black cloak as them....

"Kixur..." Sora whispered. Larxene and Roxas stared at Sora, clutching their hearts.

"They.... looked exactly like us...." Roxas muttered. Sora nodded.

"And another looked exactly like Kixur...." Sora murmured.

"Let's go. I think they have a big explanation to do." Larxene said and with a wave of her hand, a portal to the Corridors of Darkness opened up and they all stepped through it. They suddenly appeared inside of Where Nothing Gathers and found the room to be empty.

"Where is everyone?" Sora wondered out loud.

"Yo!" Sora jumped two feet in the air and whirled around to face Axel.

**BAM!**

"........"

"........."

"Sorry, out of reflex....." Sora muttered and he immediately made the Kingdom Key disappear. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head while Axel just stared at Sora, the lump on his head gradually growing bigger.

".....I'll let it go this time." Axel muttered and stepped out from behind his chair. Roxas sweat-dropped.

"Why.... are you guys all hiding behind your chairs?" Roxas asked. Even Xemnas came out from behind his chair....

"Er.... 'Cuz we.... wanted to.... surprise you?" Axel said, but it came out more as a question. Larxene laughed.

"Seemed like Sora surprised you instead!" Larxene said, giggling. Axel growled and rubbed his head.

"Damn reflexes....." Axel muttered. Larxene turned to Xemnas.

"Now, would you mind explaining what did we just fight out there? It was as tall as Memory's Skyscraper!" Larxene said and Xemnas nodded.

"I know. It's called a Souler." Xemnas said. Sora blinked.

"A Souler?" Sora repeated. Xemnas nodded.

"It's a creature that is based off of your souls, the entire essence of your self-being." Xemnas said. "A Heartless is formed by the darkness in one's heart, given a shape and form to fulfill their thirst for hearts. A Nobody is what is left behind from those whose hearts have been consumed by the Heartless, made of body _and _soul." He paused to let this sink in.

"But when a Nobody is destroyed, its body is destroyed as well, correct?" Sora nodded. "But what about the soul? Where does the soul go? A Nobody is composed of only those with strong wills, so of course the soul desires a need to live. This is what gave birth to what we know as _Soulers_." Xemnas said.

"....Wait, so you mean that...." Xemnas nodded at Sora.

"Every Nobody which has been destroyed gives birth to a Souler. Roxas, you've been reunited with Sora, yet you still retain your human form and your soul. Same with Naminé. Even so, you still have Soulers. Why is that?" Xemnas asked. Neither could answer.

"It's because in actuality, when you are reunited with your Somebody, you become one. You no longer are a single person yourself, but now connected with another. It's your will to live that gave birth to those Soulers that you just fought out there."

"So.... is that why the Souler was so huge?" Sora asked. "Because it was made of Organization XIII souls and Naminé's.... and Kixur's?" Xemnas nodded.

"That is why. The most common and weakest form of a Souler is called a Mirage. The one you fought is called a Presence, its normally composed of a bunch of Soulers. Much like Heartless, Soulers can not replicate their human form. However, we haven't been able to find out whether or not they can actually act on their own will and not impulse yet." Sora nodded, understanding a little bit.

"Got it.... I think...." Sora muttered. "So how did you figure out about the Soulers?"

"During a little expedition throughout some of the worlds, we found some lounging around in the ruin remains of worlds." Zexion said, speaking up from his interesting red book. "They attacked us the moment they set eyes on us but luckily, they were just Mirages."

"Another new enemy?" Sora asked, groaning along with Roxas. Everyone nodded. "And I thought Trinity Order was enough...." Larxene shivered.

"Don't even talk about them...." Larxene muttered. "I especially hate that girl... Komaki... She's so irritating." Sora had to agree with that.

"I think for now we should go back to our rooms for now. Sora, your mom won't mind, will she?" Xemnas asked and Sora shook his head.

"She probably won't. Dad and her are busy with their work right now and they'll be back tomorrow I think." Sora murmured. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember what.

"It's a lot better here in than in that small cramped apartment you have to live in and register as your address." Larxene said. Sora nodded. He yawned.

"Gonna go to sleep now...." Sora muttered and began going up his room. Larxene and Roxas followed suit, the rest coming a bit later. Sora opened up the door to his room and closed the door. Taking off the cloak and changing into a loose black shirt and white shorts, he climbed into his bed and set the alarm clock for 6:30 am.

Better to wake up early or else he's gonna smash another window and wake up late again...

Sora stared into the window, watching the giant heart-shaped moon and not noticing his door creaking open.

"Kingdom Hearts.... seems like I'll be seeing you again." Sora muttered. "Take care of this world, will you?" Sora asked. Silence came and then Sora smiled. "Thanks." The door closed and Axel sighed quietly.

"Not fair that Sora can understand Kingdom Hearts...." Axel muttered. Larxene hit him on the head and Axel rubbed it to soothe the pain.

"What was that for?!" Axel asked and Larxene just grinned.

"I wonder how Donald, Goofy, and the King are doing now?" Sora asked.

"They're probably doing great." Roxas answered from the door. Sora didn't move to acknowledge him but instead sighed.

"I know, but... I just miss them and the adventures I had back then." Sora said quietly.

"We can always go back to their worlds. Since there are now Soulers along with Trinity Order, the worlds are probably connected again." Roxas said. "Also heard that Hollow Bastion is slowly becoming Radiant Garden again." Sora nodded.

"They're probably busy anyways." Sora said. He turned to the door. "Anyways, I've got school tomorrow. Need to wake up early and be back in my apartment before school starts, you know." Larxene laughed.

"Just make sure not to break your alarm clock again." Larxene said. Sora laughed and nodded.

"I know, I know." Sora said. "Night."

"Night.

* * *

**Heya! Um, if you've read this chapter before, I edited it to make it seem a bit better. Also, I decided not to add in the Soulers' story. As I started to progress on the story, I realized that the story focused more on the mysterious Order rather than the Soulers. Anyways, back then the Soulers were a lot harder to understand so I hope it's a lot easier now.**

**Also, Ayu and Yuxa no longer can wield the Keyblade too. They'll appear in the next chapter though, but with a much smaller role. This way, the story focuses a lot more on Sora and not OCs. If you want them back, just say so. I still have the chapters of them with me so in case that happens, I can always upload those chapters again.**

**Good? Bad? Maybe? Like it? Hate it? Absolutely confusing? ....Er.... well, review?**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	4. The Azasuki Manor & A Somebody's Nobody

**Golden Bonds of Time : Do You Remember Me Now?**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order... But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_"I know, but... I just miss them and the adventures I had back then." Sora said quietly._

_"We can always go back to their worlds. Since there are now Soulers along with Trinity Order, the worlds are probably connected again." Roxas said. "Also heard that Hollow Bastion is slowly becoming Radiant Garden again." Sora nodded._

_"They're probably busy anyways." Sora said. He turned to the door. "Anyways, I've got school tomorrow. Need to wake up early and be back in my apartment before school starts, you know." Larxene laughed._

_"Just make sure not to break your alarm clock again." Larxene said. Sora laughed and nodded._

_"I know, I know." Sora said. "Night."_

_"Night._

_:End Recap_

**x.x. The Azasuki Manor & A Somebody's Nobody .x.x**

**RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RI-**

"Sora, don't even think about it." Sora groaned and rolled over to see Larxene holding his clenched hand. It was just millimeters from the innocent alarm clock... He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" Sora asked, yawning.

"7:40." Sora bolted up and grabbed the alarm clock.

"Say WHAT?!" Sora yelled. The bright flashing red numbers, 7 : 40 flashed and Sora shoved Larxene out of the door.

"Can't believe I slept in!" Sora yelled. Larxene laughed and turned to Roxas, who just happened to be walking out of his room, his hair even more a mess than usual.

"What's with all the noise? It's only.... *YAAAAAAWN* 6:40 a.m...." Roxas muttered. Larxene grinned.

"I know. That's why I changed the time to 7:40 a.m." Larxene said. Roxas nodded and went back to his room to sleep. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"You did WHAT?!" Roxas asked, suddenly wide-awake and clearly amused. Larxene grinned again.

"He was bound to sleep in anyways. So I figured I'd give him a wake-up call." Roxas grinned and high-fived her.

"Awesome..." Roxas said. He yawned again. "Now if you excuse me.... I'm gonna go back to sleep...." The door closed behind him and Larxene turned to the door. Sora's door opened and he was already dressed, his hair messy, his fake glasses on, and his bag slung over his shoulders in the short amount of time she had left the room.

"Hey there sleepy-head." Larxene said. Sora stared at her. Larxene laughed nervously.

"Guess you heard everything I said?" Sora nodded. "....I'll be going now." Larxene said and immediately her door to her room slammed closed and Larxene was back in her room. Sora grinned.

"Actually... I just happened to look at my watch...." Sora said. He opened up a portal and slipped on the cloak clumsily, just making sure that he was protected enough before walking in. When the portal opened up again, Sora was inside a tiny, cramped apartment.

It was simple. A single bed, a window for light, a small T.V, a small kitchen, fridge, stove and microwave and a bathroom. Sora never bothered to actually clean it up since he didn't really live here.

Sora sighed as his glasses fell down his face and pushed them up. The glasses helped disguise who he really was. Anyone who wore glasses like his would be rejected. No one wanted to befriend someone who was dressed like a nerd.

(A/N: No offense to anyone....)

Everything in high school mattered. From what you wore, to who you hanged out with, from looks, to attitude, and much more. Elementary school was easy, middle school was where the real world began to come in place, and high school was where everything happened.

Sora took off the cloak and stuffed it in his bag. Taking out the keys, he locked the door and began walking to school. It wasn't too far and the school was only ten minutes away. Crossing the intersection, Sora arrived at the crowded school and was rewarded with the stares of students. Sora inwardly groaned.

He hated those stares.

Walking inside of the A/C building and away from the courtyard, Sora was suddenly grabbed roughly by the shoulders and shoved against the lockers. A fist met his nose but before anything else could happen, a teacher broke it up.

Sora rubbed his nose achingly but he had suffered worse. Sora shuddered, remembering the time when Xemnas had trapped him inside of a life-depleting ball of magic that made him almost die... If it hadn't been for Riku....

No. Sora shook the thought out of his head. Riku was not his friend. He was just an innocent resident of Destiny Islands....

_'That happens to remember a fake life put together by Naminé because she had to.' _Sora thought bitterly.

_In a limo..._

"Achoo!" Riku sneezed and Xemnas looked at him.

"Catching a cold, Riku?" Xemnas asked. Riku shrugged.

"Probably someone is talking about you." The drive said and Riku nodded.

"Probably."

_Back at Destiny High..._

Today was like any other day. Pranks and fights happened to Sora the entire day but the teachers broke up the fights. Just the other day, the principal had been informed about Sora and who he was.... but of course, not the _secret _about him being the 'Chasers'. Larxene stayed by Sora's side and got to break a couple of kids' noses.

Was a lot of fun, she said.

"Lunch time!" Larxene yelled, bursting through the doors. Sora followed behind her, keeping a emotionless mask on his face and ignoring the weird stares that they were giving him. Larxene smiled as she took some slices of pepperoni pizza, some bread sticks, some chocolate bars, some glasses of coke followed by cream cheese sandwiches... Sora stared at her food.

"Xene....?" Larxene turned to him, fishing out money.

"Hm?" Sora laughed nervously.

"That's.... a lot of food...." Sora said and Larxene grinned.

"I know! Despite the fact that this place is filled with idiots, their food is great!" Sora laughed nervously, all the stares turned to Larxene. While Larxene had a mountain of food on her plate, Sora only had a glass of coke, some fried rice, and orange chicken.

(A/N: Yum... Orange chicken xD)

Sora quickly paid for his lunch and followed Larxene outside into the empty courtyard. The nagging feeling came back after seeing the food.... Foood... Dinner?

Oh... snap...

Sora cursed under his breath and began searching through his bag. Larxene stared at Sora in confusion.

"Something wrong, Zo?" Larxene asked. Sora didn't respond but instead continued searching through his bag. Within a few seconds, in his hand was a red letter, strung together by golden string. A white paper with delicate golden designs by the edges was inside.

_You are invited to the Azasuki Manor for a special dinner on October 11, 2008 at 6 o'clock p.m. It will be a formal party and dinner shall be served. _

_From Kiyo Azasuki and Hikari Azasuki_

Inside was a small post-it note. That read:

_Hey there Zo! Give these out to your friends from the other worlds and make sure not to forget!_

_~Mom_

Sora groaned. Oh hell no.

"Xene.... what day is today?" Sora asked, secretly hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. Larxene looked up from her delicious lunch to Sora in confusion.

"Don't you remember? October 11, where have you been Sora?" Larxene asked as she stuffed some bread sticks coated in sauce into her mouth. Sora paled and groaned.

"How could I forget about that....?" Sora muttered and Larxene looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Sora pointed to the opened invitation and Larxene picked it up. Just seconds later it dropped and Larxene stared at her empty hand in shock.

"The party.... The royal party at the Azasuki Manor.... I forgot about it and it's today!" Sora wailed and fell back onto the grass.

"My god.... The one where King Mickey and Queen Minnie and everyone from all the other worlds are coming to the Azasuki Manor!?" Larxene yelled. Sora bolted up immediately and Larxene clamped her hands over her mouth. Eyes wide and clear shocked expressions on their faces, they looked at their surroundings.

No one was outside. No one had heard them.

"I don't have anything to wear and _everyone _is going to be there..... including...." Sora trailed off.

"Your parents." Larxene said and Sora nodded. It had been awhile since he'd seen his mom and dad. They'd always been off on secret missions when not at work here on Destiny Islands and Sora barely ever saw them. Larxene grinned.

"Don't worry! We'll find you something to wear...." And then Larxene grinned. "Oh heir to the Azasuki throne... Or Sora Kousuke Azasuki, I should say...." Larxene whispered into Sora's ear and he shivered.

"Come on Larx.... You _know _I don't like to be called that...." Sora muttered as he rubbed his ears and shook off the shivers. "Besides, we still have to clear Organization XIII's name. If my mom or dad see you, they'll definitely try to kill you.... again...." Sora added and Larxene laughed.

"Surely don't want that to happen, now do we?" Larxene asked and Sora nodded. He sighed.

"Don't worry Larxene, we'll clear your name and expose Trinity Order for who they are." Sora said and Larxene grinned and then hugged him.

"I can always count on you." Larxene said and Sora laughed. Finishing up their lunch and then throwing away the leftovers, they hurried to their next class, sliding into their seats the moment the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Sora and Larxene high-fived each other and then got ready for another boring session of Calculus. The day ended after two hours and twenty-five minutes and packing up their notebooks, Sora and Larxene exited Chemistry class without another problem.

Xemnas, Sephiroth, and Saïx managed to get Riku off their trail and followed Sora and Larxene into a black portal and reappeared inside the lounge.

_A couple of minutes later....._

"Oooh! Sora! What about this one?" Axel asked, pulling out a beautiful black and silver tuxedo. Sora sweat-dropped. A Larxene was already more than enough to help him pick out clothes. A Axel and Larxene combination....

Sora didn't even want to think about it.

"How about this one instead?" Roxas asked. Sora shifted towards his 'twin' and blinked at the tuxedo. It was a silver tuxedo with a blue button-up shirt and a black tie. The shoes were silver with blue laces and seemed a lot more comfortable than the others that Larxene and Axel were currently picking out.

"Wow Roxas.... Never knew you had such good taste...." Larxene murmured and grabbed the tuxedo. Roxas glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Roxas yelled but Larxene ignored him.

"It'll work." Sora said and Roxas nodded. He changed into the same tuxedo, only the jacket, pants, and shoes were black instead of silver. Sora put them on and adjusted it to fit comfortably....

Which normally meant a sloppy tie and loose laces.

Larxene 'tsk'ed and began fixing up Sora.

"That's not good Zo. You need to be looking nice for this party. After all.... you _are _going to be seeing some of your old friends." Larxene said. Sora grumbled and Roxas laughed.

"At least let us keep our hair the way it is." Roxas said. Larxene rolled her ears.

"Like I could do anything about your stubborn hair." Larxene said. She grinned a few moments later and Sora shifted uncomfortably in his clothes. Naminé sighed as she excited Crooked Ascension.

"Hold on, Sora." Naminé said. "I'll help." Within a few moments later, Sora was blinking at himself in the mirror.

"Wow... it feels like I'm wearing normal clothes but it's all fancy-looking." Sora said.

"Heh. Always trust Naminé to know how to make even the most stiffest and uncomfortable things have the most casual feeling." Axel said. Larxene grinned.

"Thanks, Nami. Sora looked like he was choking when I was done with him." Larxene said and Naminé laughed. Everyone was all dressed up and they were just waiting for 6 o'clock to come around.

Axel wore a black and red tuxedo, Sephiroth wore a black and white tuxedo along with Xaldin, Xemnas, and Luxord. Xigbar wore a purple and black tuxedo, Saïx wore a blue and white tuxedo, Vexen wore a red and white tuxedo along with Marluxia, Zexion wore a silver and white tuxedo, Lexaeus wore a black and yellow tuxedo, and Demyx wore a black and blue tuxedo.

Naminé wore a light yellow dress much like her usual sundress, only longer. The dress was off-shoulders and hugged her body nicely. Near her waist, it expanded out lightly and went down to her ankles. She wore white ballet slippers with strings that wrapped up to just below her knees. A white choker was loose around her neck and she had white gloves that went up to her elbows on her hands. A golden heart clip was placed in her hair, holding back her bangs.

Larxene wore a strapless canary yellow dress that much like Naminé, hugged her form. At the sides of the dress near her knees, the dress had slits and her one inch high heels were black in color. Black gloves like Naminé's went up to her elbows and she had a black choker with a golden heart on it.

All the boys had the sign of the golden heart on them somewhere too. The boys had a golden heart attacked to the jacket of their tuxedo right at the heart and engraved onto the heart, had the Roman numeral 13, XIII, meaning Thirteenth Order or Organization XIII.

"Are we all set to go?" Sora asked and everyone nodded, standing up and brushing off the imaginary dirt. Sora held out his arm, but instead of a dark portal opening in the midst of air, the portal that opened was of light. Stepping through it, they appeared in another part of the universe, probably the most biggest world of all....

The Azasuki Manor.

They reappeared outside of the gates of the Azasuki Manor since the mansion was protected with a magical barrier. Sora noted that he could still smell the ocean air, meaning he was still on Destiny Islands.

Of course, the Azasukis were rich and famous on Destiny Islands. But what they didn't know was that they were also famous _outside _of their world. The Azasuki Manor was placed in another world, another dimension, yet it seemed to be placed in Destiny Islands.

If one were to step through the gates, they'd actually be crossing worlds. Many never noticed that.

Two guards opened up the gates the moment they saw Sora but halted immediately once they saw who was behind him. Immediately strange swords appeared out of nowhere and was aimed at the group.

"Stop!" One of the guards yelled. "Organization XIII, what are you doing here?"

"Hiruko, don't worry. They're with me." Sora said and the two guards exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"What should we do Minazuki?" Hiruko asked. The second guard hesitated but then nodded.

"Open up the gates." Minazuki said.

"But-!" Minazuki shook his head.

"No. We're going to have to trust Sora on this, alright?" Minazuki said and Hiruko nodded. The gates swung open and the group walked through. Five guards suddenly assembled around Organization XIII and Sora sighed.

"Oh boy..." Sora muttered. The marble path lead up to yet another black iron gate which behind it, laid the Azasuki Mansion. Even though this path wasn't even the real courtyard, it was beyond the concept of the word beautiful, with the bright flowers arranged into a design and the lucious green grass swaying to the wind. The trees casted shadows over the grass and a small pond had lilies floating on the surface.

Sora and the group walked through the second iron gates and there was the Azasuki Mansion.

To say it was giant was an understatement.

The peaceful aura made Xemnas smile a bit and the breeze made Axel sigh in relief as he and Larxene stopped fighting...

"Who ever made up that 'Yes, No, Yes, No' game anyways?" Sora asked in amusement and immediately Larxene and Axel pointed at each other.

"It was her."

"It was him."

"No it wasn't!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What are we fighting about again?!"

"I don't know!" And Sora and Roxas began cracking up at that. Walking up the stairs, a two maids began to open up the grand doors of the mansion and Sora smiled as he looked around the place.

"I's good to be home." Sora said.

"Sora! It's so great to see you!" A voice said. Sora turned to a woman with flowing brown hair and amethyst eyes. Her dress was simple yet elegant, the color matched her eyes, and her gentle smile made her seem all the more beautiful. She seemed to only be in her twenties, but was really around 35 years old.

"Mom!" Sora said and hugged his mom happily. Sora's mom smiled.

"Have you grown taller?" She asked and Sora grinned.

"Maybe." Sora said.

"Hey there little man.... Not so little anymore." A man said. He also seemed quite young, but was actually 37 years old. He had blonde, spiky hair, the style exactly like Sora's and had eyes as blue as the sea. His tuxedo was a mixture of black and white.

"Hey there dad." Sora greeted and hugged his dad too. His dad turned to Xemnas.

"Hello. I'm Sora's dad, as you know already. Pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand out for a handshake. Xemnas shook it.

"Likewise." Xemnas said.

"We're sorry for any troubles we may have caused you because of the misunderstandings." Sora's mom said. Xemnas shook his head.

"No, it's quite all right. I assume Trinity Order will not be attending the dinner?" Sora's dad nodded.

"They will not." He confirmed. Xemnas nodded. That was all he needed to know. Then, Sora's dad turned to Sora.

"So, how is it being a normal high-schooler now?" He asked. Sora grinned.

"Great and not so great. Like the though of no one befriending me only for status, money and no one knows I'm Sora Kousuke Azasuki." Sora said. His dad nodded.

"Great." Sora's dad said. "By the way, King Mickey and everyone else is already here. Along with Kixur as well." Sora's face brightened.

"Kixur's here!?" Sora asked. His dad nodded.

"In the main dining hall." Sora followed his parents up to the dining room, passing multiple corridors and many spiraling staircases. Axel whistled.

"This mansion sure is grand." Axel muttered. Sora laughed.

"I'm still not used to it myself." Sora admitted. Finally, they came to a stop before a door, which two maids opened. There sitting at the long clothed table, clad in a silver and black tuxedo, was a boy who looked exactly like Riku, except for his hair which was more whitish.

"Kixur!" Sora exclaimed. Kixur turned around and he grinned.

"Sora!" Kixur yelled and stood up. He wasn't exactly ready for the tackle that came was Sora. "Ooof!" Kixur stumbled back but managed to stay upright and then ruffled Sora's hair. He chuckled.

"Still a tackler, I see." Kixur said. Sora pouted.

"Uh-huh. Says the guy who disappeared for a long time without telling me where he went. You _are _my best friend, right?" Sora asked. Kixur nodded. Axel frowned, as he examined Kixur and Kixur began to fidget a bit.

"You really do look like that rich brat." Axel murmured. Kixur looked at Axel in confusion. He already knew that the Organization XIII was innocent, but what did he mean by 'rich brat'?

"What do you mean by rich brat?" Kixur asked him. Axel stopped.

"I mean... your Somebody." Axel said. Kixur's smile faltered a bit at that. He sighed.

"It's sad that my Somebody doesn't notice he is missing half of him. Wish I could be the Somebody instead of the Nobody." Kixur murmured.

"But if you were Hetuma instead, than you wouldn't know us!" Sora exclaimed. Kixur chuckled.

"Very true." He said. Then Kixur turned to Naminé. "Did you also meet your Somebody?" Naminé nodded.

"She looks exactly like me, except her hair is red instead of blond." Naminé replied. Kixur nodded.

"Well, it's been so long since you've seen Donald and Goofy. Why don't you go talk to them?" Kixur asked and Sora grinned. He made a 180 degree turn, yelled "Donald! Goofy! Good to see you!" and was off like that.

"It's hard to believe that so long ago we were all enemies." Sephiroth said as he stopped by Kixur. He nodded.

"This is better. For all of us to be together on the same side instead of against each other... It's just too bad that Riku had to be the one who had to be controlled... and Kairi had to be the one who was a Princess of Heart." Naminé smiled sadly.

"Maybe... one day they'll remember. Even without the chains that were meant to bind those memories together." Naminé replied. Everyone nodded, just as Sora came bouncing back with Goofy and Donald.

"Guys! Let's go say hi to the King!" Sora said, as they all nodded. The night went on smoothly. Everything was great, along with no attacks on the Manor. Around midnight, everyone finally departed. Sora said goodbye to his parents. He still had to maintain his cover as a normal high-schooler, of course.

What would someone think if they saw him walked out from the mansion? No one knew who the Azasuki's heir was. They only knew that he was a boy, and that he was in high school. Reporters searched all over in the private schools for the heir, but they've always been searching in the wrong place.

Sora was that heir, of course.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Um, just noticed that I mixed up the names for Riku's Somebody. Lol, the first time I made this chapter, I put Kaito...but then again, he was kinda put in wiht Organization XIII, so I made it Kixur. **

**R I K U**

**K I X U R **

**It has the name scheme like Roxas.**

**S O R A**

**R O X A S**

**Lol, which is neat too. It goes from the last letter, to the second letter, to the first letter, and finally to the fourth letter. So they both spell out Sora and Riku. The 'X' is in the middle. Neat, huh? So...er..., if you see the name 'Kaito' and I missed it, replace it with Kixur and continue reading. Tell me if you see any mistakes too please!**

**Oh, and btw... Ayu and Yuxa will not be in this story anymore. Sorry! Even though I know I said that they'd be in this next chapter... it just seemed weird. =P**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	5. Trinity Order? Yea Right, My Normal Life

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything but normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

__

What would someone think if they saw him walked out from the mansion? No one knew who the Azasuki's heir was. They only knew that he was a boy, and that he was in high school. Reporters searched all over in the private schools for the heir, but they've always been searching in the wrong place.

Sora was that heir, of course.

_:End Recap_

**x.x. Trinity Order? Yeah Right, My 'Normal' Life .x.x**

The walk to school was simple as always. Sora fought back a yawn as the sign flickered from red to white and he crossed the street. Around him, students from Destiny High chattered about with their friends about this and that, but one caught his interest the most.

"Did you hear?" A girl asked, giddy, as she ran up to her friend. "They say that a witness was able to determine one of the Chaser's height! And they say that the two Chasers are _both _in high school too! They're checking out all the students in the databases to see who matches... I can't _wait _to see what's under those hoods." The two girls squealed. Sora kept on walking.

"Sooooooraaaa!" A voice sang out and Sora turned, to see Larxene running to him.

"Hey there Xene." Sora greeted as Larxene skidded to a stop next to him.

"Did you finish English homework?" Larxene asked. Sora nodded.

"All done." Sora answered. Larxene glanced around quickly before turning to Sora.

"Real names?" Larxene whispered and Sora shook his head.

"Don't worry. Not our names." Sora said and Larxene nodded.

"Good." They entered through the gates of Destiny High, where students were lounging around in the courtyard. They had walked by the fountain that stood in the center of the courtyard when Sora felt something coming at him.

And his body moved by itself.

Sora ducked as the arm flew over his head and he grabbed the offending arm. Then, shifting his weight, Sora used the force of the attacker's momentum against him and sent the boy flying towards a tree, twenty feet away.

Sora's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

"U-uh..." Sora stuttered. His mouth couldn't form any words at all and everyone turned to look at Sora in shock. Many did a double - no - _triple _take at Sora and to the unconscious boy.

Sephiroth shook his head and Saïx sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Xemnas briefly glanced at Riku. His expression was of pure shock. No one had known that Sora had been able to do that.

No one had seen Sora in action.

And no one had thought that he could knock out one of the best fighters - Naito Midori, one of the best fighters in the school...

With only a single flip-over like that.

After a couple of moments of deafening silence, Larxene finally grabbed the frozen boy and the two of them bolted from the scene.

"And you say for _me _to not do anything rational!" Larxene whispered harshly. Sora groaned.

"I couldn't help it! It was on instinct! My reflexes!" Sora whispered back in defense. Larxene groaned inwardly.

_Damn those reflexes. _

For Sora, those kinds of reflexes were absolutely, positively great. Even when he wasn't paying attention, he could easily swipe out a Mirage, swing at least ten Shadows into a tree, and then knock out five Dusks in an instant.

With the Keyblade in hand.... the results were horrific.

But in this school... this was _bad. _**B-A-D. **As in complete and total ruin. A day before yesterday, the 'Chasers' had used that move on a couple of Mirages. No doubt everyone had seen that. And no doubt the police might have questions for him too.

Luckily, the hallways were unusually empty at this time.

"What should we do?" Sora asked. Larxene shrugged and sighed.

"Blame it on something!" Larxene said. Sora thought for a moment.

"Sugar?" Larxene sweat-dropped. When Sora saw the looks she was giving him, he pouted. "What? It's the only thing I can think off. Besides, I just say that I saw that news bulletin and I had lots of sugar. It's true that I do get hyper easily over sugar." Sora said. Larxene sighed.

"Guess it has to do." Larxene muttered. They quickly walked up to their lockers and grabbed all the books they would need. Though at that time, a boy walked up to Sora. He recognized the boy as one of Midori's group. He grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, and listen good, boy. I don't know how you managed to pull of that stunt, but it won't help you _at all _during the fights I'm going to pick with you. Riku said that we could beat you up as much as we wanted to, until he said so. So bad luck for you." The boy spat in Sora's face and dropped him onto the floor. Sora didn't glare at him.

Instead, he just wiped the spit off his face and stood up, ignoring all of the stares from the other students. His fingers were twitching badly though, and Larxene swore she saw a small spark of fire go off at his finger tips. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora." Larxene whispered and Sora calmed down almost immediately. Sephiroth, Saïx, and Xemnas walked in at that moment, along with Riku. As the four walked by them, Sora felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked to see Xemnas turn slightly in his direction. He sighed.

"Oh great... Another mission today." Sora whispered and Larxene giggled. They quickly walked over to homeroom instead of first period.

The two turned in their English assignment. Wednesday... On Wednesdays, they ended at 1 : 00 p.m, still with seven periods a day. However, no actual homework assignments were given out.

Wednesdays were like a day for people to turn in late stuff, make up for any tests and such. There were no actual homework assignments and those who didn't have any work to do could get tomorrow's homework, or lounge around in homeroom.

As Larxene and Sora walked out from English class, Larxene bumped into Sephiroth by accident. She turned, seeing Sephiroth and grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops, sorry Seph." Larxene said and Sephiroth shrugged it off and said 'No problem' to almost everyone's amazement. Riku glared at her.

"I gave you a warning." Riku said. "Now it's time for your punishme-" Xemnas shot him a glare.

"Riku. Don't." Xemnas said. Riku stared at the older member in shock. They had never interfered with their punishments. Ever.

And then Sora's world started to go black.

A figure of Roxas appeared before him in the abyss of black.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Sora asked. His voice seemed to echoe into the empty space and disappear. Roxas seemed worned out, tired, and bleeding.

"Sora! It's Trinity Order!" Roxas yelled. Sora's eyes widened.

"What?! What about Trinity Order?!" Sora asked.

"Quick! Get to base! They're trying to get to Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas yelled and he soon faded, but not before he said something.

"And by the way, this empty abyss.... is your mind, idiot." Sora could practically feel the grin. And then he disappeared too. Sora's eyes flickered open and bright light blinded him. He looked up to see the relieved face of Larxene.

"Sora! You're awake!" Larxene said. Sora blinked. Students were staring at him and he was vaguely aware that he was slumped against the wall.

"I... What happened?" Sora asked, biting back a yawn.

"You just slumped back and were out like that." A girl said. Sora winced as he moved. Apparently, Roxas had taken some of Sora's energy. He felt a painful bruise on his back along with a couple of scratches. Riku stared at him with scrutinizing eyes.

Suddenly, the speakers crackled.

_"Will Sora Kousuke and Larxene Kaneya please report to the Principal's office? I repeat, will Sora Kousuke and Larxene Kaneya please report to the principal's office?" _A lot of students snickered at their misfortune but Sora and Larxene understood immediately. They shared one quick glance and then began their way down to the end of the hallway.

Once they were down at the stairs where no one could see them, they bolted up towards the roof. Locking the door behind them, Larxene checked around for any cameras. She gave him an 'OK' sign and Sora steadied his breath. In one fluid motion, managed to whip out his cloak and it was on him in a second. Larxene was besides him, ready and done.

"Let's go." Larxene whispered and a portal opened. Stepping through it, it disappeared behind them just as the roof door opened and Riku stepped in confused.

"I know I saw them go up here." Riku muttered and then shrugged. "Must have been my imagination." He closed the door behind him as he went down the staircase. Riku never saw the droplets of blood that glimmered in the sunlight.

As soon as the black portal appeared and Sora stepped through, the Keyblade was out and he deflected condensed beams of magic away from him and Larxene. Sora stared at the man with an emotionless expression.

"Sora.... How very nice of you to join us...." The man sneered. He had onyx black hair and he was handsome. But when you knew the truth...

All the man seemed like was just a demon from hell, no matter how handsome he looked. His eyes, a dark shade of brown, was very true to his personality. Bitter and sadistically sweet.... Just like dark chocolate.

"Speak for yourself, Omen. Hard to believe that you were able to fool Kiyo and Hikari." Sora said. Omen Kurai, Rank "T" in Trinity. Omen snickered.

"Those old excuses for your parents? Please. They'd believe anything we told them." Omen said, rolling his eyes. Sora stared at Omen with emotionless eyes.

"Is that what you really believe?" Sora asked. He gripped the Kingdom Key so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Omen laughed.

"Of course! Your parents are pathetic!" Omen said. And in a flash, Sora disappeared, reappearing right before Omen and sending a unbelievably hard kick to his stomach, followed by a disastrous spell of Firaga and Blizzaga together.

Omen flew nearly fifty feet across the plain and into the eerily quiet city of The World That Never Was. Fire lashed out from the cracks in the ground and suddenly stopped, ice following up the leaping flames.

It cracked and burst, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Like hell had just frozen over and disappeared.

None of the buildings had been touched, none scorned, none of the windows fogged. As if all of the power had been directly focused at Omen, and him only. Omen winced as he pulled himself out from the rubble. Sora glided over, his face still holding emotionless.

It was honestly starting to creep him out now.

"H-how....?" Omen asked. Sora laughed. A hollow laugh, devoid of emotion. But underneath, Omen could detect that spark of anger, ignited and looking for a way out.

"Unlike you, I've actually been practicing.... The spells I can cast are far more dangerous than you can ever expect..." Sora said, his voice taking a darker tone to it and he charged at Omen. Omen growled and jumped up but Sora followed up into the air. He braced himself for the blast of electric that sparked from Sora's Keyblade but the shield cracked and Omen was sent flying back to the ground again.

Sora landed gracefully on his feet and then leaped up again and did a back-flip over a eruption of electricity. He turned to a girl. She too had shiny black hair, but it gleamed in the moonlight, casting a shadow over her eyes. Her eyes were a strange, hazel color.

Just like the sickeningly sweet honey that the bees made.

Komaki Tanemura, Rank "R" in Trinity. She smirked at Sora.

"Well, well, well.... what do we have here? The Keyblade Master?" Komaki asked as she sneered at Sora. He laughed.

"Well aren't you finally getting your facts straight. Guess Trinity Order isn't as idiotic as I thought it was." Sora said and Komaki's eyes turned darker and more menacing.

"Why you...." Komaki clenched her fists. Sora was having fun with this, she knew. And without warning, she charged at Sora, her hands sparking with electricity. Sora yawned and then jumped up. Komaki's eyes widened as her fist hit with metal.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Komaki wailed as water shot out from the pipe like a fire hydrant. The electricity which had gone from her hand to engulfing her entire body electrocuted her and Komaki flew back, a small explosion occurred from the amount. She struggled to get up, her body bearing horrible burn marks.

"You do know that I am not the true leader, right?" Sora turned to stare at Omen.

"Heh. Did you really think I didn't?" Sora asked and Omen's eyes widened. "Now get out of here before you regret your decision." Omen growled and stood up. He glanced warily at the Keyblade. It was only the Kingdom Key.

If Sora was wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper.... Omen shivered inwardly. He didn't want to think about it.

"You will very much regret this Sora Kousuke Azasuki.... You will regret this very much...." A portal opened up behind him and he stepped into it, disappearing. Another portal opened up underneath Komaki and she fell through. But Sora already knew that Omen was there catching her, and it disappeared.

Sora sighed and soon enough, the members of Organization XIII were besides him, finished fighting off the Heartless, Nobodies, and Soulers.

"You okay Sora?" Naminé asked. Sora nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, no sweat at all." Sora replied. Axel groaned in despair.

"Now we have to clean this place up!" Axel muttered and Sora grinned, shaking his head.

"Really?" Sora asked with a knowing-tone. "Look." Axel stared wide-eyed. The cracks and everything were gone and the pavement was smooth. The fires had disappeared and far along the horizon, the plain was green and not black.

"How?" Axel asked in amazement. Sora shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Sora said. Kixur laughed as he ruffled Sora's hair. He pouted.

"Do you always have to do that, Kixur?" Sora whined and Kixur laughed even more.

"If that's the reaction I get every time, than yeah. I do." Kixur said, a huger grin pulling at his face. Sora pouted even more. He sighed though and messed up his hair back into its original style.

"Anyways, Xene and I have to go back to school. Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx you should go about a couple of minutes afterwards." Sora said and Xemnas nodded. Then the two disappeared into a portal and they reappeared on the roof.

Luckily, no one was there.

Sora sighed in despair as he and Larxene walked down the stairs.

"Why can't school just end?" Sora asked. Larxene laughed.

"Well at least that mission is probably called off." Larxene joked and Sora grinned. The bell rang.

"Lunch?" Sora asked.

"Lunch." Larxene agreed. Walking into the cafeteria, they ignored all the stares. Out of the corner of Sora's eye, he saw some people sticking out their legs to probably trip him but pulled it back as he glanced at them.

Of course, the event that had happened today would disappear the moment school started tomorrow, and back to the 'punishments' as many liked to call it.

Weeks passed.

The teacher recognized Sora's and Larxene's writing the most.

_"Now and forever more... The Keyblade Master still stands today as he fights off the never-ending reign of Heartless and Nobodies with his friends... The Organization XIII. Whatever happened to Trinity Order? _

_Some say that they still live on, waiting for their chance to take revenge. Others say that they are gone, and forever will be. _

_Wielding the might Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands, Gale protects the worlds and lives up to his name. The Kazuhito family keeps their secret from their world still today and Xagel, Gale's Nobody, lives in the base of Organization XIII in the World That Never Was, under the watch of Kingdom Hearts._

_Aoi, Gale's best friend and his Nobody, Ixao, help him through the battles as the 7th Princess of Heart, Sume and her Nobody, Ame, pray for her friends' return on the safety of Destiny Island. King Mickey keeps a careful watch over the other worlds in Disney Castle and the worlds are safe from darkness._

_And even now, Gale still holds Sume's words to his heart._

**_There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky._**

**_One sky, _**

**_One destiny." _**Mrs. Sayaka says dramatically and Sora slid down into his seat even further, the shocked faces of nearly everyone inside of the class pointed towards him.

"Help me!" Sora whispered towards Larxene who just giggled.

"Ne-ver!" Larxene said, emphasizing on the syllables. Sora groaned, blushing from all the stares.

"Now class, this is what I call great writing. Mr. Kousuke, would you mind explaining how you got the names for these people and the creatures?" Mrs. Sayaka asked, excitement clear and evident in her voice. Sora gulped.

"Uh- I- er....." Sora stumbled over his words.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_'Saved by the bell.' _Sora thought and abruptly stood up while simultaneously grabbing all of his stuff in his hands and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Er, gotta go!" Sora yelled and dashed out of the door. Larxene followed shortly after, screaming. Everyone blinked. And then came a distinctive crash, followed by banging and yelling of a certain girl.

**"DAMN YOU SORA! QUIT JUMPING OUT THE WINDOWS TO ESCAPE ME!" **

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Midnight Hell~**


	6. A Concern I Never Knew I Had For Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything but normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

Recap:

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

_**'Saved by the bell.'** Sora thought and abruptly stood up while simultaneously grabbing all of his stuff in his hands and slinging his bag over his shoulder._

_"Er, gotta go!" Sora yelled and dashed out of the door. Larxene followed shortly after, screaming. Everyone blinked. And then came a distinctive crash, followed by banging and yelling of a certain girl._

_**"DAMN YOU SORA! QUIT JUMPING OUT THE WINDOWS TO ESCAPE ME!"**_

_:End Recap_

**x.x. A Concern I Never Knew I Had For Him .x.x**

Sora went to school again the next day, and the next, and the next, and so on. Every single day except for weekends. Almost exactly same routine over and over and over again. Another week had passed by the time Sora had gotten news that there was no reports of Trinity Order.

"Fire!" Sora shouted and many Shadow Heartless disappeared into black smoke. Then he swung a couple of Mirages into a tree, slamming them until they were pancakes. Now all he needed was some maple syrup...

Does rain count?

Sora looked sideways and began to jump into the trees into the depths of Jocasta Park.

"There! That's him! The Chaser!" A man shouted. By hs uniform and the camera in his hand, he was no doubt a reporter. But by the time the man had the camera to his eyes, Sora had already disappeared into the Corridors of Darkness. "Wait! Please!" He shouted, but to no avail. Sora was gone and far away from the crazy reporters. The cameraman sighed in despair.

"Not again..." The man muttered. Another failed attempt at getting a clear shot at the Chaser and his true identity. He shook his hair to get rid of the water that had accumulated in his hair and stared up at the sky, the gray clouds still ingering. The man frowned.

"Can Chasers get sick?" The man muttered. "Being out in this kind of weather would result in a massive fever and headache the next day..." Then the man shrugged as he walked back to his van. The drains were still trying to get the rain down and people were running back home in fear of yet another giant storm.

A storm that Sora had been in while fighting the creatures.

"Nah, they're stronger than that. The Chasers _can't _get sick over a little storm.... can they?"

_The next day..._

Sora awoke to find his room upside down. He blinked a couple of times and yawned.

"Why is everything upside down?" Sora asked and then groaned as his lower half of the body fell off the bed. He rubbed his head, inwardly cursing himself for buying a apartment with no carpet and only tiles. "That answers my question." Sora muttered.

Sora stood up but as he did, the world began spinning and he held out a hand to the wall to steady himself. He glanced at the window, the smooth surface fogged. Through it, he could see the gray clouds again accumulating to form another storm.

"Rain again..." Sora muttered. He began his daily routine a bit slower than the other days but shrugged off his tiredness as the thunder which had terrorized the town during night as the cause. Sora picked up the gold and silver keys and locked the apartment door, holding onto the walls for support.

It was only drizzling now but Sora didn't feel right at all.

_At school...._

Sora glared at the window besides him with all his might. If glares could kill, the glass would have shattered a long time ago. Another wave of pain hit his head and Sora sighed, clutching his head.

Larxene wasn't sitting next to him today.

By orders of Xemnas, no matter how much he didn't like it, the attention Sora and Larxene was attracting was too much. Larxene had been added to the 'popular' group and she sat far away from Sora on the other side of the room. Occasionally, she sent him worried glances but immediately turned back once someone started talking to her.

Now he had no more people to talk to in this so-called normal life of his. His normal life consisted of fighting and slaying the dark creatures which threatened to destroy all of humanity... which this was definitely not.

Sora glanced at the clock. Twenty more minutes left until class started.

He took out a sketchbook and began to draw. It was a very detailed sketch of everyone in Organization XIII, just without the coats. By the time ten minutes had passed, Sora was almost done. His skill in drawing was extraodinary and now he was just adding in the minor details.

Sora smirked as he drew a picture of Axel ruffling Roxas's hair and Kixur was headlocking Sora. In this drawing, everyone was happy in it as Larxing made a 'V' sign with her right hand, her left hand slung around Sephiroth's neck.

Zexion looked beyond bored inside it, flipping to a page in his white book but if you looked closely, there was the ghostly smile, tugging at his face. Marluxia stood behind Naminé, gently putting a white rose in her hair. Both were smiling. Demyx was strumming his sitar while Xigbar was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his hands folded against the back of his head. A smile was on his lips.

Saïx and Xemnas both had their arms crossed over their chest as they leaned on the walls, watching the group. Lexaeus was trying to choke Vexen but Xaldin was just barely holding him back while Luxord was looking up at them in amusement, holding five cards in his hands, with three groups of cards each separate and a couple of chips in the center.

Apparently Vexen had cheated and now Lexeaus was trying to kill him...

Actually, this was a real picture. Some time before, Sora's mom had taken it while they were lounging around. This memory was one of the happiest ones... well, except for Vexen trying to kill Lexaeus, that is.

Sora smiled but another wave hit him again. His vision went blurry a bit but he immediately rubbed at his eyes when the paper was snatched up. He watched as Tidus stare at the picture in amazement.

"Woah! _Dude_! You _drew _this? This is wicked! And that girl there looks pretty.... And that guy looks like your twin!" Tidus shouted, pointing to no doubt, Roxas. This, however, caught the attention of Riku as he grabbed it from Tidus.

"What's this? A fantasy? Pitiful... Drawing things that are never true." Riku said, smirking. Sora glared at Riku and before he knew it, he was yelling at him.

"What do you know about my life, huh?! You don't know a single thing about me. So don't go assuming that this picture is a fantasy and that this is reality!" Sora yelled and then grabbed the picture back from Riku's hands. He sat down and immediately put it away. His outburst had caught the attention of the entire class. Riku glared at Sora, not noticing the door slid open.

"Why you..." Riku growled. But Riku wasn't expecting the painful, almost silent groan. Sora clutched his head and Riku finally took in the boy's appearance. His slightly red face and sloppy form made him think about the storm yesterday.

"Settle down class!" Mrs. Sayaka yelled and Riku sat down in his seat before he could ask anything. Sora groaned inwardly. He had let his emotions get in the way.... _again! _Sora's consciousness faded in and out during class. As if some miracle of luck had occurred, Mrs. Sayaka didn't call on him at all.

Finally, the bell rang.

Sora picked up his books and looked at the sky. It was darkening, the sun sooned covered up fully by the clouds. He slowly walked over to his next class, wobbling slightly. Lunch came fairly quickly for Sora, a very unusually thing.

Must be because he slept through most of the classes.

And then Sora decided to go to sleep. At Oblivion's lunch table. Students snickered as they saw Sora rest at the table. No one stood up to go move Sora to another table or wake him up. Most had seen the incident in which Sora had yelled at Riku. It spreaded quickly and now the entire cafe was waiting for Oblivion to make their entry. Larxene glanced at Sora with worried eyes.

Instead of eating, Sora put his lunch tray aside and rolled up his sleeves. Then, folding his arms, he used them as a pillow and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. When the Oblivion came, they were suprised to see a boy sleeping at their table.... Scratch that, _Sora _sleeping at their table. Riku glared at the boy.

"Kousuke." Riku gritted out. Sephiroth put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Let him sleep." Sephiroth said but instead of complying, Riku turned on him.

"Why do you care for him?!" Riku shouted and the cafeteria immediately fell silent. People turned to look. Riku turned to face Sora and grabbed him but the shoulder. But just before Sephiroth could intervene, Riku retaliated back and cursed. Xemnas stared at him in confusion.

"Frick!" Riku cursed, holding his hand.

"What's wrong?" Xemnas asked, the exact question everyone was thinking. But Riku just ignored him and put a hand to his forehead and his other hand to Sora's forehead. Girls gasped and glared at the sleeping boy.

They had always wanted Riku to care for them. Always. And now here Riku was, touching a boy's forehead to fee his temperature, not to mention the lowest boy in their school? Even Xemnas, Sephiroth, and Saïx seemed surprised at the sudden concern Riku was showing as Riku retreated his hand immediately.

Even _Riku _was surprised at what he was doing.

"Riku! What's. Wrong?" Sephiroth gritted out and his annoyance grew even bigger when Riku shouted at him.

"Check for yourself!" Riku yelled. He then turned back and tried to wake Sora up.

"Kousuke! Wake the hell up!" Riku yelled and he shook Sora roughly.

"Nnnn?" Sora murmured and his eyes began to open, blinking unsteadily. His vision cleared after awhile and saw Riku looking at him, including the rest of the cafeteria.

"Finally you woke up. Get off of this table. It's ours." Riku said simply. Sora just nodded and didn't really do anything. Riku's eye twitched. He reached out to grab Sora and throw him, but as soon as Riku touched Sora's bare arm, Sora flinched back. He startled Riku by hissing and rubbing his arm.

"What the hell, Hetuma. Why is your arm so freezing cold?" Sora hissed. Despite the fact that his words were soft and only to himself, Riku heard them and watched as Sora stood up and walked out from the cafeteria. His breathing was irregular and he stumbled a bit on his way out.

Sephiroth sighed and sat down along with Saïx and Xemnas. They motioned for Riku to sit down and gave a single glare, which sent everyone else going back to their own things.

Throughout the entire lunch period, Larxene sat there, worrying about Sora.

Throughout the entire lunch period, Xemnas, Saïx, and Sephiroth were worrying about what was happening between Riku and Sora.

Throughout the entire lunch period, Sora laid down on the roof, taking the time to nap and ease his worries.

Throughout the entire lunch period, Riku sat silent, staring at his hand.

_'His forehead and arm were.... warm.' _

_After school..._

Sora sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. The final bell rang and the students scrambled for the door, some taking their time and asking for a ride back home. The rain still hadn't let up yet. Instead, it seemed like it was only getting worse.

Despite that fact, Sora walked out into the rain and let it soak him to the bone as he walked towards 'home'.

Riku gathered up his things and turned to see Sora walk out. He saw Sora sigh. It really didn't suit him. And then Riku blinked. And blinked again.

He did not just say that.

A couple of moments later, Riku saw Sora walking through the rain and saw it soak Sora's clothes. Unlike other students, he didn't run for shelter. Instead, Sora just continued walking, as if today were a normal, sunny day.

Which it definitely was not.

"Riku, we have our own ride home today." Sephiroth said. Before Riku could ask how and why, they disappeared just like that. Inwardly, Riku was wondering how tall guys could disappear just like that. Riku sighed in frustation.

As Riku walked out, girls drooled at him and sighed in content from just looking at him. Riku ignored them, of course. A butler came out from a sleek black limo and held out a umbrella as he led Riku to the 'car'. He stepped into the limo and it sped off soon afterwards.

"God! Why do they have to attack now?" Sora growled. He kicked away a Shadow from the civilian and then punched a couple of Dusks over the bridge which he was standing on. It fell into the raging waters below.

"Run!" Sora yelled to the man. He stood frozen a bit, until Sora did a round-house kick and the man ducked. It sent a Neoshadow down just as it popped out from the shadows behind the civilian. It melted into dark red liquid before it oozed into the wooden bridge and down into the water. The man ran off without a word.

To Sora, what seemed like days were actually only just a couple of minutes. Finally, all of the creatures disappeared and Sora struggled to breath regularly again, panting as he stumbled but managed to grasp onto the rail.

It was pouring cats and dogs by now. No cars were passing by and for that, Sora was glad. He sighed and finally managed to start breathing regularly again. At least the man was safe, Sora thought. Of course, now Sora could go home and sleep it off.

And then Sora felt himself falling, weightless as the railing disappeared behind him. And he was sent into the raging waters below, plunging into the cold dark waters.

_'Is this...the end for me?' _

**"KOUSUKE!" **

_Meanwhile...._

Riku stared at the window, occasionally wiping away the fog every now and then. Just moments before, he had seen a guy running as if hell was chasing him but Riku merely shrugged it off. As the limo began turn into a bridge, Riku's eyes nearly buldged out of their sockets.

Sora was there, and Riku watched as he kicked a couple of 'Soulers', as Sora had called them, off the bridge. Riku narrowed his eyes. How... did he even fight them? Then Sora stumbled backwards and Riku was just about to yell when Sora managed to grasp onto the railing behind him.

Riku was about to say something to the driver when something caught his eye. It was one of those Nobodies, and it was wielding a strange looking crossbow. Riku's eyes widened as the creature aimed the crossbow at the railing, two in the string, each aimed for a separate part and sparking with green liquid.

Acid.

"STOP!" Riku yelled, just as the driver was about to step on the gas pedal. The driver jerked back in surprise and Riku opened up the door and stepped out, just in time to see the Nobody blast the railing and it disintergrated, sending Sora falling down. His eyes widened and his mouth moved on it's own, to for his name.

**"KOUSUKE!"**

* * *

**Weeeee, cliffy! Thanks for those whom have read! I've decided to make it... I guess, a RikuxSora fic. Don't kill me if you don't like it!**

**Midnight Hell~**


	7. You! What? Visions Of Who? Of You, Sora

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but_ normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_"STOP!" Riku yelled, just as the driver was about to step on the gas pedal. The driver jerked back in surprise and Riku opened up the door and stepped out, just in time to see the Nobody blast the railing and it disintegrated, sending Sora falling down. His eyes widened and his mouth moved on it's own, to form his name._

**_"KOUSUKE!"_**

_:End Recap_

**x.x. You! What? Visions. Of Who? Of You, Sora .x.x**

Riku rushed over to the broken edge of the bridge and glanced down. He couldn't see a single sign of the boy anywhere. Sora had vanished under the rising water and Riku panicked when he rushed to the other side and still couldn't see the boy.

Without a second though, Riku kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. When the driver noticed what he was doing, it was already too late. Riku jumped into the water, disappeared in the water.

"Master Riku!" The driver yelled. His eyes widened, his memory remembering something. Something very important... He immediately retrieved the discarded items and quickly went back into the limo, rushing off and driving off-road, into the forests surrounding the river.

He had to hurry, the driver thought, before it was too late. He could already hear the crashing of falling water. The waterfall was nearing and if he didn't hurry, Riku and Sora could die.

~0~0~0~0~

Before Riku knew it, the pull of the water dragged him down under as soon as he jumped in. It was like a hand had grabbed him and was forcing him to stay down. Though, Riku had played some sports for awhile. He kicked up, struggling against the water until his head finally resurfaced and he took in a deep breath of air. Riku flew along with the current as it dragged him somewhere.

Riku frantically searched for Sora.

"Shit! He must still be under!" Riku said and quickly dove back under. He forcibly opened his eyes. At first, he could see nothing but soon enough, his eyes adjusted. It was at that exact moment, he saw a flash of brown. Riku swam towards it and saw Sora flail his arms around, struggling as well.

Then suddenly, Sora's body jerked and it went motionless. Riku reached over to grab Sora but was surprised to see that his eyes were fading, duller than normal. His glasses had fallen off during the plunge into the water. Before Riku's mind could firmly get a grip on Sora, he was ripped away from his grasp and flew somewhere into the dark waters, away from Riku, and towards death.

Riku's eyes widened seconds later. He knew why Sora's eyes were fading and why had body had jerked.

Sora was dying.

~0~0~0~0~

Moments after Sora fell into the water, he felt darkness overcome him.

"W-where...." Sora choked and the darkness cut off his air supply. A bright light engulfed his vision and suddenly he saw a darkened sky and wavy images under a glossy surface. Sora went into panic. He was under water and he tried to hold him breath as long as he could.

His chest tightened even more. Sora couldn't stop himself. His lungs forcibly made his mouth open and try to breathe in air.

But there was no air.

Water rushed into Sora's lungs and he choked, flailing about. Black spots appeared in his vision and suddenly there was a gentle embrace. But it disappeared as soon as it had come, his body pulled back by the current.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Sora finally heard something. Even under the sound of roaring water, he heard it. But that was only the moment he felt something.

**SMACK**

Sora felt his head collide with a hard, cold rock and for seconds, Sora could feel the pain. But seconds later, the pain numbed into nothingness. Red entered his vision and then it slowly faded into black.

_'Heh... Wonder what Roxas and the rest will say when they hear what happened? Lame... So, very lame... for a Keyblade Master...'_

~0~0~0~0~

Riku cursed inwardly as he tried to find Sora. But it was nearly impossible at the speed he was going in the water. He could barely see anything until he spotted a flash of red. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sora didn't wear anything red... Then....

The horrifying thought struck his mind like lightning.

_'No!' _Riku panicked. He swam towards the thought and Riku started to panick even more, when he saw that it was true. Sora was floating in the water, his uniform jacket caught on a sharp, jagged rock. His right arm was cut severely from his shoulder down to his wrist, followed by a large cut over his chest. But the most severe injury was the one on his head, bleeding the most out of all three.

Sora's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

Riku tore the jacket off from Sora and gently embraced Sora, but enough so that he wouldn't slip away again. But Riku cursed when he heard a distinctive sound. He had forgotten one giant thing.

A waterfall just had to be placed here, didn't it?

Before Riku knew it, he and Sora were sent flying over the edge... and down into the water nearly two hundred feet below.

~0~0~0~0~

The driver swerved the limo, narrowly avoiding the tree as he drove down the sloping surface. By now, they must have already fallen off the waterfall. He hoped that they were still alive as he parked the limo but kept the heater on. Relief flooded his chest when the driver saw Riku swimming towards the shore.

Riku, somehow still conscious, was dragging with him a unconscious Sora. The water darkened into red and it made the driver sick from just seeing it. Riku gratefully took the offered hand and the driver helped them get onto the ground. He quickly took out a jacket, a towel, and made sure that the limo was warm enough.

Times like these made Riku glad that he had butlers that actually cared for him, not just their money. Riku took the jacket and placed it over Sora's body, to help stop the shaking. Then, he took the white towel and was about to wrap it around Sora's head when the driver/butler stopped him.

"Master Riku, please, put that on your self." The driver said and Riku turned to him.

"But, Kousuke-" Riku said but the driver shook his head and instead took another towel out.

"Here you go." The driver said and Riku immediately started to wrap Sora's head. Then, Riku placed the other towel on his shoulders and the butler helped him to bring Sora into the limo. He was glad that there was a practically a hospital inside of the Hetuma Mansion. The limo was out of the wood and onto the road quickly and the driver was careful not to go over any sudden bumps.

Riku couldn't help himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

~0~0~0~0~

The speed meter quickly passed from 60... to 70... to 80...

Whoops, sorry!

And the driver quickly stepped on the gas pedal once more, leaving behind a spraying fire hydrant. How it managed to burst and yet the limo was still undamaged, the driver didn't know...

Within five minutes, the limo parked at the gate of Hetuma Mansion where maids were rushing out after the driver had called them. Riku jerked awake from the sudden stop and the driver gave a quick apology which Riku shrugged off.

He took the now soaking towel off of him and then carefully slung Sora's uninjured arm over his shoulder and climbed out of the limo. The driver assisted out while the maids took Sora. Once inside, everyone bowed down before quickly doing their respective chores.

Riku could smell the food cooking and he was led up to his own room, while they placed Sora inside one of the guest rooms, quickly bandaging him up.

"Master Riku. Dinner will be brought up to your room within a couple of minutes." A butler said and Riku nodded warily. The door gave a soft 'click' and then Riku changed into some dry clothes. Despite the fact that dinner was supposed to be coming up soon, he laid down on the bed.

The moment his head touched the pillow, his eyes closed and he soon fell asleep. A maid knocked on the door.

"Master Riku? Master Riku, your dinner is- oh..." The maid immediately shut her mouth and then smiled at the sleeping Riku. His face was calm and clear of worries. She carefully placed down the soup on the table and brought up a microwave. Then, closing the door, she smiled. "Sweet dreams, Master Riku."

~0~0~0~0~

Sora groaned as his eyes flickered open. Moonlight filtered through the open windows and the white curtains fluttered under the light breeze. Sora sighed in relief as the wind seemed to caress his face and ease away all the pain just like his mom's embrace....

Mom..... mom.....

"Mom!" Sora yelled and jerked upright. He immediately regretted the action and fell back to the bed with a 'plop'. His ribs ached with unbearable pain and his arm was shaking, his hand clenching and unclenching to ease the pain. Sora's head throbbed and his throat was sore and dry.

A maid came in not too long after and quickly changed the cloth on Sora's head that was meant to keep the fever down. She dipped it in the basin of water by the table and dabbed it on Sora's head.

"Are you okay?" The maid asked gently. Sora nodded, relaxing into the soothing touch. The maid smiled.

"W-where am I?" Sora asked, but his words came out as a croak and he winced at the scratchiness of his voice. The maid immediately offered him a glass of water and Sora took it gratefully. He murmured a quick thanks and down the glass in one gulp.

"You're in the Hetuma Manor. Don't worry, you're safe here. Rest, your eyes are already closing." The maid said and Sora felt himself do exactly as she told him to. His eyes slowly closed by themselves and before he knew it, Sora was fast asleep. The maid smiled and exited the room, closing the door with a soft 'click'.

~0~0~0~0~

Riku yawned as he sat up in his bed. A light breeze flew in from the open window and Riku shivered, covering himself with the blankets. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was ten p.m...

_'I slept for seven hours.... Not that hard to believe.' _Riku thought and stretched. He saw the soup and microwave and placed the soup inside, setting the microwave for a minute. When he heard the familiar 'ding' Riku quickly ate the soup, ignoring the scorching feeling on his tongue.

Laying the bowl neatly next to the microwave, Riku's thoughts drifted back to Sora. He briefly wondered how the younger boy was doing.

"I.... I should probably check on him." Riku murmured and began to creep out from his room. The hallways were empty, most of the maids and butlers already asleep. Others were keeping watch but not inside of the mansion.

Finally, Riku made his way to Sora's room and the door creaked open slowly. Poking his head in, Riku was surprised to see how the younger boy looked like without the baggy uniform on. His chest was wrapped with bandages and it extended towards his arm. Another set of bandages wrapped the wound on Sora's head and Riku watched as Sora slept peacefully.

Riku watched Sora as he slept, his chest moving up and down with every breath he took. Riku stepped closer and took a seat in the chair nearby the bed.

"Kousuke...." Riku muttered.

And then the visions came.

_A boy was running up to the docks and his brown spiky hair bounced with every step he took. His sapphire eyes were gleaming with excitement._

_"Riku!" The boy yelled, waving energetically to another boy standing nearby the shoreline. He had silver hair, a rare sight and aquamarine eyes. _

_"Sora, what's up?" The boy asked. Sora grinned and stopped before him._

_"Guess what?" He asked. "I found a girl on the beach! She's at the mayor's house right now... Do you know what that means?" Sora asked. Riku grinned._

_"There are other worlds out there then!" Riku said. Sora nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Riku asked and they sped off to the boats and began riding towards the main island._

**_FLASH_**

_Younger Riku ran into a cave, Sora following behind._

_"Look! Sora!" Riku yelled, as he pointed to it._

_"Woah Riku, where'd this come from?" Sora asked. He shrugged._

_"I don't know, but look at this door!" Riku yelled, as he pointed to the door._

_"Cool! What's behind it?" Sora asked._

_"I don't know. I can't open it." Sora held up a pinky, as Riku looked at him._

_"Why don't we keep this place a secret? It's going to be our own place! Even keep it a secret from Kairi!" Riku smiled and he nodded, taking the pinky in his own._

**_FLASH_**

_Sora ran down the sandy slopes and into the water as it sloshed around his ankles. He reached out towards Riku. _

_"Come on Sora... Don't be afraid of the darkness..."_

_"Riku! No!" Sora yelled. A pool of black whirling tendril grasped Sora and Riku, pulling them away from each other._

**_FLASH_**

_"Hey, Sora! Come on. We can go find her." Sora nodded happily, a strange weapon in his hands._

_"By the way, I want to show you some of my friends! They're helping me to find you!" Riku frowned._

_"Oh really?" Sora nodded._

**_FLASH_**

_"Is this worthless puppet more important than Kairi?!" Riku yelled. Sora looked away. He wanted to bring back Kairi... but... Riku growled._

_"Good bye... Sora." A black portal appeared and he disappeared into it._

_"No!"_

**_FLASH_**

_Sora grabbed a dark Keyblade, inspecting it. _

_"Sora! No! Don't do it!" Donald yelled. Sora smiled at them before plunging it into his heart._

**_FLASH_**

_"Come on Sora. You can do it." Riku said, smirking as he held the other side of the white door. Sora smiled. The door finally began to budge and it creaked as it moved. Riku smiled._

_"Take care of Kairi will you?" Sora nodded._

**_FLASH_**

_"Hey guys... We're back together again on Destiny Island! Nothing can ever tear us apart!" Sora yelled. He plucked a papou fruit from the tree they sat on. _

_"Why don't we each take a bite of this? So that then, our destinies will always be together!" Riku smirked and Kairi smiled._

_"Sure, friends forever." _

**_FLASH_**

And Riku's eyes snapped open, his vision clearing to show that he was still inside of Sora's room. He was glad that the maids hadn't woken up yet to check up on Sora. Riku glanced at the clock. Midnight.

Riku had fallen asleep for two hours? Wow.... Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyeing Sora. He was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the visitor in his room. Riku sighed again and began to walk back to his own room, closing the door softly behind him. Inside of his room, his cell phone was vibrating and ringing on the drawer and Riku answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Riku! Have you seen Kousuke anywhere?__!" _A voice yelled out and Riku had to pull the cell phone away from his ear.

"Chill, Sephiroth. He's right here." Riku answered once he had finished unplugging his ears. Sephiroth, on the other line, growled.

"Chill Sepiroth. He's right here." Riku answered. Sepiroth on the other line growled.

_"Riku Hetuma. I swear, if you did **anything **to him, I will personally be in charge of a attack that will cripple you forever." _Sephiroth threatened and Riku sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry, he's okay...." Then Riku thought. "Well, not really...." Riku muttered and braced himself for the next words.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY NOT REALLY!?" _Riku winced at the volume. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Kousuke's got a high fever. Just today after school, one of those creatures attacked him. Somehow, he managed to fight them all off but he was on a bridge. On of them blasted the railing and he fell into the river. He has multiple cuts and a large slash against his chest, followed by a cut in his arm. His head also suffered a bit too but don't worry. Kousuke's resting inside one of the guest rooms right now. Our doctor already treated him." Riku said. Sephiroth sighed in relief and Riku looked at the phone in relief.

Stay in the way of a flaming Sephiroth and you're going to regret it.

_"Fine. But if I hear from Sora that that isn't the truth, you'll wish we never were in your group in the first place." _And with that, Sephiroth hung up. Riku sighed and threw the covers over his head.

Too much to think about, just going to go and sleep it all off, Riku thought.

~0~0~0~0~

"Where the hell is Sora?!" Roxas screamed and startling everyone. He began pacing around and Axel sighed in annoyance.

"Just calm down, Roxas." Axel muttered, putting his face in his hand and muffling the words. Roxas turned on him.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down?! All we know is that he could have gotten caught by Trinity Order!" Roxas yelled.

**BAM!**

"You're his Nobody! You ask him!" Larxene yelled and Roxas groaned, sitting on the white floor and rubbing his head.

"Okay.... you don't have to hit me that hard you know." Roxas muttered and sighed. He closed his eyes and the entire world disappeared.

"Sora?" Roxas asked as he entire (supposedly) the mind of his Somebody. His voice echoed for a bit until it was cut by another voice.

"Roxas?" Sora appeared out from the darkness and waved sheepishly at his Nobody. "Hey there." Roxas's eye twitched.

"Hey there? That's all you can say after you disappeared for nearly seven hours?!" Roxas roared and Sora winced.

"Ease up on me, will you? All I know is that I'm inside one of the rooms in the Hetuma Mansion. Try asking Hetuma." Sora muttered as he rubbed his head. Roxas growled.

"Did he do anything?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head.

"Don't worry. Just call him up and ask him. He'll clear things up." Sora said and Roxas nodded. The world flashed back into light again and Roxas stared into the eager faces of Organization XIII.

"Well?" Larxene asked.

"Sora's okay, don't worry. He's just inside of the Hetuma Mansion." Roxas muttered and yawned.

"WHAT?!"

~0~0~0~0~

**_FLASH_**

_"Neither. I'm going the middle path." A man chuckled._

_"The road to twilight?" He asked. Riku smiled._

_"No, the road to dawn."_

**_FLASH_**

_"Why? Why do you have the Keyblades?!" Riku shouted._

_"Shut up." _

**_FLASH_**

_"Come on Riku! You know that Sora can't do anything without us!" Kairi yelled out and she charged. Riku smiled under the cloak and he followed suit._

**_FLASH_**

_"Riku!" _

_"Heh. Took you guys long enough. Sora never really does... pick the smartest people for his friends."_

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"_

_**FLASH**_

_"Who... are you?" Riku asked._

_"I... am Naminé."_

**RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RI-BAM!**

Riku bolted up and his fist immediately connected with the ringing inferno that dared to disturb his sleep.

"Darn alarm clock." Riku muttered under his breath and he slowly got up, yawning and stretching. The visions from last night replayed in his mind.

"Naminé... who is she? And that man... that mouse... and why is Kousuke there!? He's acting as if he is my friend!" Riku yelled out once he was inside of the bathroom. His eyes suddenly became distant. "Did something happen... before?" Riku asked himself but then he shook his head.

"As if. Kousuke.... my friend? Hah.... that'll never happen..." Riku muttered and splashed water over his face and began his daily routine. He changed into his school uniform, remembering that today they still had school. He glanced towards the clock. Seven twenty, earlier than normal.

Riku walked calmly over to Sora's room and opened the door without even knocking. It was his home, after all. Riku's face turned to shock when he saw that Sora was in-fact, awake, and he was trying to climb out of the window.

Riku stared.... and stared.... until he finally found his voice.

"KOUSUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Riku shouted and Sora spun around in surprise. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, clothes that seemed to fit him perfectly. Riku found himself staring at the boy, but it was mostly....

His eyes.

Before when Sora had almost died, his eyes had been fading away and clouded. But now... they were like sparkling jewels. But the shout had startled Sora and when he spun around, his left leg slipped on the still moist railing.

Sora felt himself falling for the second time in a row.

Riku ran to the boy and reached out to grab him but missed him just by an inch....

"Sora!" The name slipped from Riku's mouth just like soap. He hadn't mean to say his name. But his voice was blocked out by another's. Sephiroth's, Xemnas's, and Saix's. They each shouted Sora's name at the exact time Riku had said it and Xemnas rushed forward and caught Sora before he touched the ground.

Riku sighed in relief and quickly walked down. Sora was standing up with the assistance of Xemnas.

"Now, explain to me why you were trying to sneak away from this house, Kousuke?" Riku asked and Sora laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, but my parents were probably worried sick and I had to go." Sora said and Riku stared at him. He fidgeted under the gaze.

_'No parent would send their child out when they're that sick.... He's lying.' _Riku thought.

"Sora, you are not to go to school." Riku's mind snapped back to reality once he heard Sephiroth start talking.

"Come on Seph! You can let me!" Sora whined but it did no use at all. Sephiroth shook his head and said a firm, 'No'.

"Have you seen your injuries?" Xemnas asked. "You have to rest at home." Xemnas emphasized the word 'home' and Sora paled.

"No! Larxene and Axel will kill me and I doubt that Naminé can stop them this time! Plus, Roxas and Demyx will probably join in. Heck! Larxene won't even be at home. Xigbar and Xaldin is working and Lexaeus will be fighting with Vexen while Luxord tries to stop them!" Sora shouted. Riku stared in confusion at Sora.

_'What? Who are they.... Wait, did Kousuke just say__ Naminé?!' _Riku yelled inwardly.

"What about Marluxia?" Saïx asked. Sora shrugged.

"Probably the fight will go outside and then they'll step on his precious flower patch. Then Marluxia will go all crazy again." Sora said. "Just let me go to school!" Sora begged and latched onto their ankles. Then Sora thought for a moment. "And Kixur will probably just enjoy seeing me like that." Sephiroth chuckled.

"That is true.... but don't say we warned you." Sora looked at Sephiroth in confusion.

"Huh?" He shook his head.

"Never mind." Sephiroth said. Sora let go of their ankles and dusted himself off. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Riku and tensed when he remembered he didn't have the glasses on.

"Go get changed. I have a spare uniform." Riku muttered and Sora nodded. He was led up to the room by Riku and while Riku was grabbing the clothes, Sora was looking around. Then he felt stares and turned to Riku.

"Um, something the matter?" Sora asked nervously but Riku just kept on staring at him. Finally, he spoke.

"Why?" Riku asked. Sora blinked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Why do I see visions of you!?" Riku shouted and Sora stumbled back in surprise. Visions of him?

"Wait, what do you mean.... visions of me?" Sora asked, not getting what Riku was talking about.

"There are times when I suddenly have these blackouts.... and then I see _you. _In these visions... you act like you're my friend in them!" Riku shouted, his voice full of anger and confusion. Sora's eyes widened. He.... was.... remembering?

But then the moment Riku shrugged everything off, Sora's hopes went down the drain.

"Never mind." Riku said quickly. "Change into these and when you're done, go downstairs." Riku tossed him the uniform and Sora nodded. Riku shut the door and Sora sighed.

"I wonder.... is everything going to go back to normal again?" Sora asked himself before immediately tossing the idea away.

The Riku he knew now had changed thanks to high-school. The Riku he knew had his memories rearranged because of Trinity Order. The Kairi he knew.... she was still the same, only she didn't know him.

They weren't the same. They didn't have their memories. They didn't want to be his friend anymore.

_"What do you mean by that?!" Riku yelled and__ Naminé dropped her head in shame._

_"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry..... but.... Trinity Order, they threatened to hurt Sora and Kairi! I'm so sorry, Riku!"__ Naminé said, sobbing. Riku's fists clenched and shook._

_"I can't believe them!" Riku shouted, his voice so full of anger. "They're framing Organization XIII and now they're threatening to hurt Sora and Kairi?!" __Naminé nodded, wiping away her tears. _

_"I-I.... Sora would have done something but he's...." Riku stopped her._

_"I know.... He's still trying to get this worked up with his parents. It's like.... this whole new world for him." Riku muttered. He sighed. "What do I have to do?" Naminé recoiled in shock._

_"Y-you're.... you're actually going through with this?" Naminé asked and Riku nodded._

_"I'd.... I'd do anything for Sora and Kairi.... anything." Riku murmured. Naminé stifled a sob that threatened to escape her mouth. _

_"N-nothing... Just stay there. Shouldn't you tell Sora? I-I'm already done with Kairi..." Naminé said but Riku shook his head. _

_"No... you tell him for me, will you?" Riku asked and Naminé nodded._

_"I will." _

_Sora was worried. Kairi had asked if she had known him like she had never seen him before. Everywhere he went.... the same question. _

_"Who are you?" _

_Sora clenched his fists. He had to see Riku. He had to know what was going on. The shoreline came into view and Sora grinned, seeing his best friend._

_"Hey, Riku!" Sora yelled and began running towards him. Riku turned and blinked._

_"Do I.... know you?" Riku asked and Sora stopped dead in his tracks. _

_"H-huh?" Sora stared at Riku with hurt eyes. The question... it had hurt... but never this much. _

_"R-Riku... What do you mean? Don't you remember me!? I'm Sora! Remember? Best friends since we were little.... Went on a trip to help save the worlds... You wield the Way to Dawn and I have the Kingdom Key! Riku?!" Sora yelled but Riku shook his head._

_"Sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else." Then Riku snorted. "Saving the world? Keys? You have lots of imagination. Sure do wish that they were other worlds out there though. Anyways, have you seen a girl named Kairi? She promised me that she would meet me here." Sora stared at his best friend._

_"....W-what? But... then what have you been doing for the past two years?!" Sora screamed. Riku chuckled. _

_"You must be new, huh? I'm in Destiny High right now. Kairi's been my childhood friend and we've known each other since we were born. You must have misplaced your life. Sorry." Riku said._

_"Riku!" Riku turned, grinning as he waved to Kairi. She came running up to him and they smiled. Sora froze, staring at them as they walked away from him. He felt tears fall down his cheeks and once they had disappeared and out of sight, Sora quickly opened up a portal._

_Organization XIII had a lot of explaining to do._

Sora quickly put on the uniform and ran out the door, towards the Oblivion. He grabbed his bag which the driver had taken after he'd fallen into the river and Sora was pushed into the limo. From all the tension, he was sure it was going to explode as Sora was in-between Riku and Sephiroth. He laughed inwardly.

But what Sora didn't know was that there, thing would slowly start to unravel itself....

* * *

**Okie dokie! Thanks for reading my story! Okay, I'm going to work on some of my other stories, so it will be awhile for this one to update. Thanks to people who have read my story.**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	8. I Will Find Out Your Secret, Kousuke

**Heya! Sorry for the long update. I'm.... kinda working on my first stories now. So you won't exactly be seeing these updates as quick (or whatever was quick) as before. I'll be updating them until the reach chapter twenty but I'm still going to be working on this as well. **

**As long as I can go on the computer, you'll still see the updates, in short. **

**Enjoy~**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but_ normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_Sora quickly put on the uniform and ran out the door, towards the Oblivion. He grabbed his bag which the driver had taken after he'd fallen into the river and Sora was pushed into the limo. From all the tension, he was sure it was going to explode as Sora was in-between Riku and Sephiroth. He laughed inwardly as the limo started and began its short trip towards the school._

_But what Sora didn't know was that there, thing would slowly start to unravel itself...._

_:End Recap_

**x.x. I Will Find Out Your Secret, Kousuke .x.x**

Sora's fingers itched at the fabric as he slowly realized what exactly he was wearing...

"Um.... Hetuma? The.... uniform...." Sora murmured and Riku turned to him.

"What?" Riku asked, glaring at him. Sora winced inwardly. It only reminded him more of how impossible it was that this was the Riku he had known before.

"Well, I-I.... I don't really..." Sora stuttered. Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. Sora's uniform wasn't uncomfortable, no, that wasn't it. It was perfectly comfortable... it was just that....

"Deal with it." Riku said. "I don't have any over-sized uniforms for you." Sora flinched. Apparently, Riku had already noticed before when he had tried to escape. The uniform fit Sora perfectly and he didn't have the fake glasses on.

This was what was bothering him. And Riku too.

Sora nodded and then turned away. Sephiroth sent Riku a glare, which he ignored. Sora sighed softly. He still felt woozy, sleepy, and dead tired. Why did he want to go to school again? He rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder lightly and pondered the thought.

Oh right... to escape the wrath of the rest of the Organization XIII members....

Outside of the tinted windows, Sora's eyebrows furrowed when he saw that this was not the path to school. The limo came to a sudden stop and Sora groaned, somehow hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"Sorry." The driver apologized sincerely and Sora nodded.

"So'kay." Sora murmured, rubbing his head. The driver opened the door and Sora gaped, seeing his 'home'.

"We're deciding not to send you to school today." Saïx said calmly and Sora's eye twitched and he laughed inwardly. He should have known that they would do something like this. Sora sighed and nodded, stepping out once the other two members of Oblivion were outside.

"Alright, I'm not going to go to school today." Sora murmured and he could feel Xemnas smirk. No, it wasn't that Sora didn't want to fight back. It's just that he wasn't _in _the mood to fight back.

Riku stared at the place which Sora called home. It was so tiny and cramped! Riku couldn't imagine living in there. He was glad that he was living in a mansion and not on of these apartments. Then, Riku's eyebrows furrowed together.

Yet... Sora hadn't said a word about Riku's mansion. Most people would have gone all crazy about being in such a giant home with all the decor and expensive furniture. Sora hadn't reacted at all. He didn't go touching things like most would have done. And if Sora had lived in this kind of place, Riku was sure that he would have reacted that way. It was like Sora was respecting Riku's home like....

Like he knew how it felt to already live in a mansion.

But Riku immediately threw the idea out of his head and locked the door. Sora? Live in a mansion and then suddenly move to this kind of place? Like that would ever happen. Besides, the only other giant mansion there was, was the Azasuki Manor. Riku had never been there before, but there was one thing he was sure of.

They didn't have a son.

The limo sped away the moment Sora stepped into his cramped fake-home. He yawned and stretched but immediately tensed, once he felt that same and eerie familiar presence. His eyes narrowed.

"Xem won't mind if I go out for a bit... will he?" Sora pondered the thought for a moment before laughing. "Course he'll mind!" Sora said but snapped his fingers anyways. With a bright flash of light, Sora was in his Organization clothes and pulled the hood over his head. Sora walked into the portal that opened before him and stepped out into a bridge.

The same bridge he had fallen off the other day.

Sora armed himself with the Kingdom Key, blocking a couple of attacks from some Sniper Nobodies. A swirling, black cloud floated towards him and Sora wasn't surprised to see who it was. But their expressions had changed dramatically and their aura seemed more ominous than before.

Sora glared at the two.

"So you used Nobodies again? What a cheap trick." Sora said and Omen grinned sadistically. However, this grin wasn't like before. This grin actually sent a couple of shivers into Sora's spine, like how it did when he had first met Xemnas. The other Omen which Sora had been fighting liked to fool around a bit and shout out his mind like Sora did when he was younger. This Komaki smiled eerily and had a knowing aura about her. Like she knew something he didn't and he wasn't going to like the surprise. These two....

They had evil radiating off of them in every direction. This Omen looked a lot more like a demon from hell. This Komaki looked like a siren wanting to tempt you into dieing just to join her in hell. And their eyes.... they seemed crazed for....

_Blood._

Omen laughed and Sora grimaced. There was too much evil in that laughter. Way too much for a normal person.

"So you've finally figured it out, Azasuki...." Omen said and Sora growled. His eyes quickly darted around. Luckily, no one was around. Or else his secret might be in danger.

"Sick... You use other for your own needs." Sora said and then Omen laughed.

"Others? Nobodies are not human.... They do not feel... You said that your own self once, did you not?" Omen asked and Sora clenched his fists. Sure he did.... But that didn't mean his perspective had changed. Everything has feelings, alive or not.

A blast of lightning nearly set the bridge on fire, missing it by a couple of inches. Sora rolled out of the way but then groaned, putting a hand to his head. The world had started spinning again. Unluckily for Sora, Komaki noticed what was wrong.

"I never knew that Keyblade Masters get sick.... Luck is _not _on your side." Komaki said but stopped abruptly when fire erupted from the other side of the bridge where she was standing, missing her by a millimeter. She didn't seemed faze by the heat at all, unlike the Heartless, Nobodies, and Soulers that were running around.

Sora made the Kingdom Key disappear and the Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands, pointing one of the Keyblades up into the sky.

"Thundaga!" Sora yelled and giant bolts of lightning struck the mob which had formed around him, dissolving the creatures into nothing but black smoke. Sora jumped back, away from the bridge and was about to fire another round when he felt a pang in his ribs.

Sora flew, but not before sending a kick in the ribs to the attacker. He landed on his feet, gently cradling his side. Omen was there, getting up and Sora could see that he had broken at least a rib with the kick.

Sora spun around suddenly, crossing the two Keyblades together and effectively blocked an attack from Komaki. He used the force to push himself away from her and spun around again to face the chuckling emitting from Omen.

Sora was definitely going to be feeling sick after this.

"Very good.... seems like you've been getting better." Omen said. Suddenly, Sora was charging at Omen with amazing speed, slicing through any creatures in his way. Sora and Omen jumped up at exactly the same time and exchanged blow after blow. Kick after kick, punch after punch, each one canceling out the other.

Sora and Omen jumped back at the same time away from each other. And Omen smirked as Sora felt extreme pain explode across his back. Sora cursed inwardly and watched from the corner out of his eye as Komaki landed on her feet, the dark light from her feet vanishing.

Sora flew, cracking into trees but none of them stopping his flight. And then he finally stopped, smoke emitting around him as he landed.....

~0~0~0~0~

Xemnas, Sephiroth, and Saïx watched closely as Sora walked into his tiny 'home'. It didn't feel right but they shook it off as the limo started. The ride to school was very quiet and the tension was still there, even stronger without Sora. When the limo finally parked, the three climbed out quickly, leaving Riku behind.

But Riku didn't seem to mind. His eyes seemed distant and faraway.

_"Come on, Sora. Don't be afraid of the darkness." _

_"Riku!" _

**_FLASH_**

_"Look at him... He doesn't care about you... Replacing you and that Kairi girl with a duck and a dog..."_

_"..."_

_"Oh come on Riku... He doesn't care about Kairi at all."_

_"Shut up, Maleficent."_

**_FLASH_**

_"Sora! No!"_

_A cheeky smile._

_Flash._

_"SOOORAAAA!"_

**_'Kairi... I'm sorry.'_**

**_'Sora!'_**

**_FLASH_**

Riku yawned as he stepped out from the limo, rubbing his eyes. The driver smiled at him as he closed the door and bowed.

"Have a good day at school, Master Riku." He said and Riku nodded as the driver climbed back into the limo. Then, it sped off and Riku readjusted the bag on his shoulders before walking towards the entrance to school. His thoughts soon drifted back to the visions once more.

Kairi.... Kairi....

Ever since Riku had started that group called Oblivion, he barely saw Kairi anymore. Selphie too, and Hayner, Olette, and Pence. He occasionally saw and talked to Tidus and Wakka, but even they were drifting away from him.

Or was he the one who was drifting away from them?

Riku sighed, rubbing his head and suddenly realizing how whacked up his life seemed right now. A giggle and a couple of laughter caught his attention. Turning, Riku's eye twitched.

"Speak of the devils..." Riku muttered. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette were there, laughing as they talked about something and the boys trailed behind them, obviously laughing about a joke Tidus had probably made. He sighed.

They probably even wouldn't want to talk to him anyways.

~0~0~0~0~

Kairi frowned as she saw Riku sigh and walk away from them.

"What a jerk." Kairi heard Selphie say. She sighed.

"Riku's not a jerk, you guys." Kairi said. Selphie stuck out her tongue.

"Ever since he started hanging out with those three guys, Riku's stopped talking to us. It's like we're strangers!" Selphie yelled and Tidus nodded.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly think that. Just talk to him and everything will get better." Kairi said. Hayner snorted.

"Really? Have you seen that guy and how he acts?" Hayner asked but immediately stopped once Kairi turned on him.

"In middle school, he was the best friend I could have ever asked for. So don't even think about going further with that comment." Kairi said. Hayner nodded quickly and she sighed.

"I.... I just really miss the Riku I used to know." Kairi murmured and Selphie patted her back.

"We all do, Kai. Honestly. We all do." Selphie said and Kairi sighed.

"Everyone has secrets. I just wish that Riku didn't have to be so protective of his." Kairi muttered as she stared at the empty spot where she always saw that spiky brunette. Little did Riku know, Kairi always caught him staring right at him every single day.

It was so obvious in her eyes. Why wasn't it to anyone else?

~0~0~0~0~

The bell rang with an impending doom following it. Students trudged their way to class at first, but immediately stepped it up once the Principal stepped outside of his office to glare at all of them.

"....Sora Kousuke?" Silence. Students smirked at the empty seat. "Is Sora Kousuke here?" The teacher asked again.

"Kousuke is absent today, Mrs. Sayaka." Riku said and the girls gasped. How did he know that the boy was absent? All they would know, is that Sora could just be tardy. In fact, when did Riku ever say anything during role-call, especially about a student? Mrs. Sayaka frowned.

"Absent, you say?" Mrs. Sayaka asked. "That's a first. How do you know, Hetuma?" Girls looked at Riku anxiously and he shrugged.

"The Principal told me to tell you." Riku said, lying smoothly. Mrs. Sayaka nodded and continued back to role-call. The beginning of the day went on normally. Same 'ol day at Destiny High....

That is until the Principal decides to announce something just as they're about to start class.

_"Attention, students. Today the kendo team will be fighting against Seami High's kendo team at Jocasta Gardens. I apologize for this short notice. Teachers, let the students out in a orderly fashion to board the buses waiting outside of our school. Thank you." _And the speakers crackled off and the class erupted into excited chatter. Mrs. Sayaka sighed and rubbed her head.

"This is why Wataya hasn't been seen much! He's been practicing for this tournament!" Sayaka Reyden squealed and her friend besides her smiles.

"I know!" Julie Oli squealed again but then frowned. "But.... why didn't he tell us?" She whined and Disoki Yui rolled his eyes.

"Duh. He doesn't want you _fangirls _to bother him, Oli, Reyden. By the way, you should be calling him Ayumu, not by his first name." Disoki said and Sayaka rolled her eyes back.

"Whatever, Yui." Sayaka said and flipped him off, resuming back to talking with her friend. Minutes later, after a couple of arrangements made by the teacher, they boarded the buses. Riku frowned, not exactly looking forward to this match.

He especially didn't want to tdeal with the massive amount of fangirls that Oblivion had gotten at Seami High....

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Jocasta Gardens and as soon as they got off, girls surrounded him. Riku groaned inwardly. Luckily for him, and for the first and last time ever, Riku felt grateful for the girls at Destiny High which were there to scare the others off. He shivered. Girls can be so scary sometimes.

The speakers crackled on and the man announced for the kendo team to go into the stadium. The two schools along with onlookers filed into the stadium and the Oblivion, of course, took a seat in the front row.

_"Will Seami High's kendo team and Destiny High's kendo team please come to the arena?" _The man asked into the microphone and as soon as they appeared, the match began after the rules and order.

_Two hours later....._

(A/N: Sorry, I don't know much about kendo... it was just an idea which popped into my mind, so yeah....)

Riku groaned out loud but it was drowned out by the noise. He hadn't known that it would take this long. _Finally, _it was the last match.

_"Will Wataya Ayumu and Jun Maeda please come down?" _The announcer asked and girls immediately began cheering. Riku sweat-dropped when he saw that many had fainted. The referee looked between the two and then nodded.

"Begin!" The man yelled. Just seconds later, Xemnas's eye began to twitch dangerously. Ayumu.... was trying to impersonate Sora.... and was doing it horribly. But instead of booing, the girls and reporters immediately bought it and flashes began to erupt along with the stadium even more rowdier than before. The moves that they were puling definitely weren't how they were supposed to fight but the people still bought it.

Weren't kendo matches suppose to be nice and quiet?!

And even that guy, Maeda.... He was doing worse than Sora was doing when he first held a sword! And Xemnas knew this because he had also taken a look through Sora's memories. And back then, Sora was a klutz, that's for sure. Riku noticed, of course.

Even though there was no Sora, he still practiced as if he'd been doing this everyday without a partner. Sephiroth and Saïx immediately noticed as well and the exact same thought ran through their minds at the exact same time.

_How did Destiny High and Seami High ever get into the top five ranking kendo teams?_

"Break!" The man called out and the two boys jumped away from each other and bowed. Walking over to their benches, they began to take their break. Xemnas sighed. Other than the tournament and Ayumu making himself a complete fool, this was a perfectly normal day in ways. He closed his eyes to calm himself and crossed his arms over his chest. But they quickly snapped back open when he felt magic near...

Xemnas cursed and his sharp ears picked out the sound of trees snapping like twigs and a figure covered in fire flew straight in the middle of the arena. Dust billowed out from the ground and began to cloud up the entire place.

"What the hell?!" Riku yelled and the dust blinded him. He shut his eyes to prevent it from going into his eyes and he felt people murmur.

"What's happening?"

"Where did this dust come from?

"Woah, what happened to Ayumu?!"

Suddenly, a giant force pushed the wind away and everyone blinked to see a giant crack in the ground, smoke emitting from the jagged lines in the dirt. A gloved hand suddenly appeared and reached out pull himself up.

Riku heard Sephiroth curse besides him.

_'Sora!' _The thought ran through the minds of the three oldest members of Oblivion and Saïx's eye was twitching. Why is it that bad things always happen whenever Sora is sick? Almost everyone gasped and the reporters froze.

"It's the Chaser!" A girl screamed and the cameras flashed immediately. Sora groaned, slightly grateful though that the noise drowned it out and his hood was still on. Reporters tried to jump down but police who had decided to come for no reason in particular, kept them back and brought Wataya and Jun inside.

Suddenly, lava burst from the ground and Sora barely managed to dodge it.

"LAVA! HELP! HOT!" Sayaka screamed as a couple _specks _of lava flew onto her clothes. Saïx stifled his laughter and fought hard to keep his emotionless face on. Sora grimaced, landing on his feet and feeling the side-effects of the blast. He made Lionheart appear in his hands and heard a distinctive _click, _the reporters barely ever seen this kind of Keyblade.

Sora preferred to use the Kingdom Key, Oblivion, and Oathkeeper more than the others. So this new Keyblade definitely sparked interest. Omen and Komaki appeared not too long after, seemingly floating towards Sora.

"Well.... well... well.... I didn't know you had such a massive amount of fans." Omen said, chuckling. "How would you like it if I told them who you really are?" Almost everyone immediately began cheering and Sephiroth gripped his chair. Sora turned to stare at them and they immediately froze.

They couldn't _see _the glare.... No.... They could _feel _the glare...

"You wouldn't." Sora said and for the second time, everyone froze. They had finally heard him speak, if the spells didn't count. Even then, Sora only whispered the spells and they were nearly inaudible. This time, the voice was nearly inhumanely. Xemnas smirked but immediately hid it.

He had taught Sora how to change his voice at times like these and Omen growled before looking around. Sephiroth signaled for Saïx and Xemnas to lower their heads a bit and Omen stopped.

"You know.... I wonder where are the rest of the Organization XIII members?" Omen asked but stopped immediately.

"Firaga!" Sora yelled and Omen floated back while Komaki froze the fire in mid-air. It fell to the ground and shattered. Sora charged at them in his usual stance and then spun around in the air, the Keyblade sticking out. Komaki and Omen managed to dodge it and then Sora and Omen clashed.

People began whispering.

"Organization 13? Isn't that what Kousuke put in his report?" Sayaka asked and people nodded.

"No way..." A boy muttered.

"I bet Kousuke just found them and told them to say it." Naito said, but even he couldn't shake how weird it was.

"Yeah right... Kousuke? A geek? Stand up to a bunch of magic-wielding freaky looking sword holders? When pigs fly!"

_**In Radiant Garden...**_

"Look, Leon!" Yuffie yelled as she pointed outside.

"What is it, Yuffie?" Leon asked tiredly as he walked to the window.

"Oink oink."

**_Ten seconds before..._**

"Come back here you little thief!" Cid yelled and chased the pig all around his shop He smirked as the pig ran straight into his open cannon and he closed the hatch and lit it on fire.

"AH HAH! I TOLD YOU LEON! PIGS WILL FLY! THOSE 10 BUCKS ARE MINE!"

**_BOOM!_**

"...Yuffie, lend me 10 bucks."

_Back to Jocasta Gardens...._

Suddenly, Komaki appeared right behind Sora. But Sora, who had been expecting this, spun around and grabbed her leg. He then threw her towards Omen who managed to catch her but she was immediately dropped once Sora had Omen dangling, his feet a couple of inches off the ground, Omen's neck in Sora's hand.

Of course, Sora had to be gliding in order to pull this off.

"Tell me, Omen. Where is the base of Trinity Order?" Sora asked and Omen winced from the grip around his neck, which was tightening with every passing second. Komaki growled as she stood up.

"Let him down." Komaki growled and Sora pointed his hand in her direction.

"Stopra." Sora chanted and Komaki froze in her position. Suddenly, Sora flew back as Omen kicked him in the stomach and he winced. Omen winced as well, rubbing his neck but had Komaki in his hands seconds later. A portal opened up and Omen turned.

"Until we meet again, Keyblade Master. Tell King Mickey that we will be the strongest enemy you will ever face." Omen said and Sora took this moment, quickly taking out a tiny device. The small silver circle blinked steadily and he threw it, the device latching onto Omen's neck.

It flashed red before blinking off and Omen and Komaki disappeared, unaware of the tracking device on his neck. Numerous counts of Heartless, Nobodies, and Soulers appeared, ready to attack. Sora smirked. He pointed Lionheart up to the sky.

"Graviga." Sora said and the entire arena was flattened, the creatures disappearing. He was glad that no one happened to be standing nearby or else.... As soon as this was done, reporters flocked to try to go to him. He held out his right hand and a black portal opened before him.

"Wait! Is it true that your real group's name is Organization 13?"

"That weapon, is it actually called a Keyblade?!"

"Who are you?!" Sora had to scoff at that one and walked into the portal, closing it before any idiot could jump in after him. One reporter slid on the dirt and sighed, snapping his fingers.

"Almost got it too." The reporter muttered and trudged back in defeat. Then, he suddenly remember something, turning to Sayaka.

"Who is this Kousuke boy you were talking about.... and what report?" The man asked and Sayaka smiled while Xemnas frowned.

_'This isn't good... The secret of Organization XIII and our identities are at stake... and so is Sora's secret.' _Mrs. Sayaka looked very dazed until Disko snapped her out of it. The speakers crackled on suddenly, startling everyone.

_"O-okay..." _The man stuttered, still obviously somewhere in space. _"W-well, due to this unfortunate i-incident... The kendo matches will be post-poned to a week from now.... Let's just hope that nothing else happens." _The man whispered the last part but it was still heard. It turned off and Mrs. Sayaka turned to her class, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

"Alright then... Everyone, back to the buses!" Sayaka yelled and groaning was heard from the students. They reluctantly came back, not being able to see the outcome of the matches. Riku was deep in thought as he boarded the bus.

_'Keyblade? Organization XIII? How... did Kousuke know all of this? And... why does it seem so familiar?' _Riku thought, as the bus started. His mind started to drift, before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**_FLASH_**

_"Wha-?"_

_"Who's doing the protecting, Riku?"_

_"How..."_

_"I've been picking up a few things."_

_"Yea! You should see Sora!"_

_"Sora's the Keyblade Master, a-hyuck!"_

_"Hmmm...."_

_"Wha-hey! The Keyblade!"_

_"So this is a Keyblade?"_

_"Riku! Give it back!"_

_"Here."_

_"Whoa... How'd you do that?"_

_"You're not the only one who's picked up a few things, Sora."_

**_FLASH_**

_"I am the Keyblade Master!" FLASH_

_"What... But... How..."_

_"You were never meant to be the Keyblade Master. I was. You were just the delivery boy." _

_A disheveled Sora sat on the floor. Riku felt a pang in his chest, but it was washed away by the darkness._

_"Well, the King did say to go with the Key."_

_"But Donald..."_

_"Come on! He's leaving!"_

_"I'm sorry Sora."_

**_FLASH_**

_"I tell you to watch over Kairi, and here you are snoozing off." Sniff._

_"He's asleep... Regaining his lost memories."_

_"You can sleep as well... To lock the darkness, Riku."_

_"...No, DiZ.... I have to be strong...for Sora."_

**_FLASH_**

_"Why! Why do you wield the Keyblade?!"_

_"Shut up."_

**_FLASH_**

_"Riku... Is it... is it really you?" He nodded and pulled down the hood._

_"Kairi..."_

_"Riku... What happened to you?"_

_"The darkness... It overcame my heart."_

**_FLASH_**

_"Nothing changed huh?"_

_"Nothing ever will."_

**_FLASH_**

_"No way!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Wait... huh!?"_

_"You heard me Sora, Riku, Kairi. You're family is one of the most strongest ever. The Azasuki family."_

_"But... I can't! I mean, I'm just a normal boy!"_

_"Yea right. A normal boy who's the Keyblade Master."_

_"Oh come on Riku, lighten up on Sora."_

_"Yeah Riku, listen to Kairi!"_

_"Wait...then who was the person that was being Sora's 'mom' this entire time?"_

_"Hey... yeah! Who was that person, Your Majesty?"_

_"Well, your 'mom' was your true mother's Nobody."_

_"Cool! So, when can I see her?"_

_"Right now."_

_**FLASH**_

Riku blinked when he felt the bus come to a stop. He yawned, not noticing any of the sighs he was getting from his fangirls. Riku rubbed his eyes to clear out the sleep from it and he stood up, going out of the bus.

Here at Destiny High, the girls were at least smart enough not to approach him. A fact he was very grateful for. Riku sighed as his mind ran through the visions again. What were they? Why did they only start after those.... those Heartless appeared and that guy...

Omi? Oman? Omen, yeah, Omen....

Omen himself had called them that. Heartless.

Riku groaned as he resisted the urge to slam his face down onto his desk. Girls gossiped, even boys, talked about what had just happened. A thought struck Riku like lightning.

_'Kousuke... He knew the real names of those people... and... when that man appeared, he wasn't here...' _Riku thought. The door slid open and the rest of Oblivion came in. To normal eyes, it looked like the same exact stoic Oblivion. But to Riku's eyes, he could tell that they had been fighting.

But the question is.... about what?

And Kousuke... He was hiding under his baggy clothes and fake glasses. He was even inside his dreams and Kousuke.... The Keyblade Master? There was no memory of that sort in his mind and yet here he was, dreaming about them. The visions came almost every day now and each annoyed him to no end. Riku glared at the window besides him.

"Sora Kousuke... I will find out your secret."

* * *

**How was it? Great? Bad? Horrible? Never want to see it again in your entire life (I'd be pretty sad if that was your response....)? Even so, hope you enjoyed it! (Though I highly doubt that if your response was the last one, lol)**

**~Midnight Hell~**

**Btw, when Sora says so'kay, it's short for it's ok. Lots of people think I'm saying ok when I say s'kay so I always end up doing unwanted stuff. When it says m'kay though, it means that Sora is agreeing.**

**Confusing? Kinda. But that's how I talk, lol.**


	9. Who Knew That All It Took Was A Fever?

**Sorry for the sorta long updates. Now that my first two stories are at chapter 20, I'll be working on this story and the Naruto story a lot more now, up 'till it's at chapter 20 too. Thanks for the reviews! So, here's the new chapter!**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

__

_**'Kousuke... He knew the real names of those people... and... when that man appeared, he wasn't here...'** _Riku thought. The door slid open and the rest of Oblivion came in. To normal eyes, it looked like the same exact stoic Oblivion. But to Riku's eyes, he could tell that they had been fighting.

But the question is.... about what?

And Kousuke... He was hiding under his baggy clothes and fake glasses. He was even inside his dreams and Kousuke.... The Keyblade Master? There was no memory of that sort in his mind and yet here he was, dreaming about them. The visions came almost every day now and each annoyed him to no end. Riku glared at the window besides him.

"Sora Kousuke... I will find out your secret."

_:End Recap_

**x.x. Who Knew That All It Took Was A Fever? .x.x**

Sora groaned as he pushed himself off of the comfy, white bed.... It seemed to beckon him back and Sora soon gave into the plead as his face met with the soft material. Comfy? Soft? He blinked.

When was the bed in his cramped, fake home of his comfy? Sora took a look around the room he was in.

Let's see.... Giant room big as a living room... Snow white carpets.... Giant ceiling with a chandelier hanging from it.... Plasma T.V.... Giant, king-sized bed... blue walls, same shade as his eyes... and a window letting in a sight that seemed awfully familiar...

Yup, definitely not the fake home he was used to waking up in.

Sora tried to get up but only ended up falling right back to the bed. Looking out, he saw a full moon, the moonlight illuminating the dark.

"Azasuki Manor..." Sora mumbled. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes, darkness beckoning him again and this time, he succumbed to it. The white cloth lay on the carpet, soaking it and forgotten.

_**A couple of hours before....**_

_A dark portal opened up in the middle of his cramped bedroom and Sora threw the black cloak off of him. He immediately wish he hadn't. Sora wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get rid of the chilling feeling and walked towards the tiny bed with aching steps. His back hurt tremendously and his head was throbbing. Sora clutched his head, falling onto the bed. A soft 'thunk' caused a numbing feeling in the back of his head and Sora's eyes closed and opened, every time struggling to stay open._

_"C-cure..." Sora murmured, his hands glowing a faint green light and then suddenly flickering and disappearing. He came to a dreadful conclusion._

_He was out of magic to use._

_Despite the nearly stone hard bed, Sora felt sleep overcome him. He made a mental note somewhere to replace the bed with a better one. The fever was killing him. All Sora wanted to do was just sleep..._

_And sleep he did. Darkness consumed Sora and before he finally black out, he heard a distinct crash, followed by some cursing and his name being shouted. It all faded to the back of his mind soon enough._

**_Back to present..._**

"I can not _believe _Sora! He went out to fight the real Omen and Komaki... by _himself?!_" Hikari nearly screamed and she resisted the urge to pull on her hair... and pull... and pull... Marluxia nodded, sighed as he rubbed his head.

First, the boy nearly reveals his secret by doing the report for Language Arts. Next, he fights off some Heartless without using the Keyblade because that civilian and Riku was there. Then, he decides to get _sick. _After that, Sora practically kills himself by fighting the true Omen and Komaki when he has a deadly high fever and crashes straight into a stadium full of reporters...

Good job, Sora... really, good job.

Not to mention the fact that Sora's name was all over the news today.

_"Breaking news! Today in Jocasta Gardens, where Destiny High's kendo team and Seami High's kendo team had their match, it was interrupted when the Chaser came flying into the stadium! He crashed into the ground, and luckily, the two participants, Wataya Ayumu and Jun Maeda were taking a break so they were not caught." _Anemi said and Mark began.

_"It seems like the Chasers do, in fact, have a name of their own. The two Chasers we have seen so far are what we expect, are in a group of thirteen members called Organization XIII. And no, not the number 13, but the roman numeral 13. The enemies, are apparently called Soulers, Heartless, and Nobodies! Not only that, but the Org, as we have decided to nickname it, seem to have a enemy." _Mark said. Anemi nodded.

_"That's right!" _She said. _"The group is called Trinity Order, and two members appeared today. Komaki and Omen, if we heard right. The weapon is supposedly called the Keyblade too, and we saw a new version of it today." _A picture popped up, revealing a shot of Sora wielding the Lionheart in his hands. And then it began to play what reporters had managed to capture.

_"Do you know what is even more interesting?" _Mark asked. _"A boy, by the name of Sora Kousuke, happened to write a report about this by a assignment. He had the exact names... From Trinity Order, to Organization XIII, to the Keyblades, and even the spells! Can you believe that?" _Mark asked, as he shook his head in disbelief.

_"Not only that, but on the day that the Chaser arrived, Mr. Kousuke didn't come to class. This further raises suspicion about him and if not, the police are looking for someone by the name of Gale Zikasau and Aoi Maueth. But here are some people who deny the fact that Mr. Kousuke may know or is apart of Organization XIII. Here is Ms. Sayaka Reyden."_

_"Hi, the name's Sayaka." _Sayaka's face appeared on the screen. _"There is **no way **that Kousuke can be apart of those Chasers. He's a geek, lowest in our school. He probably overheard them or they decided to use the names Kousuke wrote down. But in all due respect, Kousuke just **can't **be them." _Anemi nodded.

_"It's a wonder, but we are all anticipating his return to school so we can finally find out the secret behind these people..." _Then, Mark grinned.

_"Oh, and Halloween is just around the corner. Be ready to face many ghouls, scary sights, and perhaps even the Chasers." _Anemi nodded.

_"I mean, for all you know, they might dress up in those coats and blend in with the crowd." _Anemi said.

_"For you Cha- I mean... Organization XIII fans, make sure to buy your costumes quick! The Keysword... or..." _Mark laughed. _"The Keyblades are selling out quick too! Happy-soon-to-be-Halloween!" _

_Click._

Hikari sighed as she tried to calm herself down. She glanced at Marluxia.

"Alright, Marluxia. Go tell the others that everything should be alright.... And tell Larxene to stop screaming, I can hear her and Kixur from here!" Hikari yelled but her serious tone was slightly drowned out by a playful tone. She waved her finger and Marluxia chuckled and nodded. He left the room and once again, the yelling began.

"Hikari, do you think that everything will be alright?" Kiyo asked. "We do need to keep our secret a secret and we aren't even sure how powerful Trinity Order's leader is." Hikari shook her head and burried it into Kiyo's chest.

"I just don't know... I'm so worried for Sora. Everything seems to go wrong whenever he's sick, not to mention the fact that it's his _best friend _that hurts him everyday during school. Oh... Kiyo..." Hikari murmured and sobbed silent. Kiyo sighed and began to hug Hikari. Everything she said was true.

Bad things always seemed to happened to a sick Sora. They just didn't know why. And the events happening now... They weren't good for Sora, both physcially and emotionally. Heck, how can they even explain the feelings that Sora feels around Kixur and Riku?!

"Don't worry, Sora will be okay. He's a strong kid." Kiyo said. Hikari nodded.

"He'll be okay...."

_'I hope.' _Both parents thought.

~0~0~0~0~

Flip.

Stomp. Stomp.

Grumble.

Flip.

Stomp. Stomp.

Grumble.

Flip.

Twitch.

"Larxene?" Another twitch followed by yet another stomps.

"Yes, Zexion?" A sugary-sweet voice meaning absolutely no good.

"Would you stop stomping around like a mad woman?" Oh hell no, he did not just go there.

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia immediately inched away from the silver teen, fearing for his and their lives.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" Larxene screeched and Zexion just turned to another page in his book calmly.

"Your stomping is sounding a lot like a mad woman right now. Calm down. Sora's strong. He's not weak and you know that." Zexion said, not even glancing up. Larxene fumed.

"Oh yeah!? What would you probably be feeling like if you fell into a river, got _sick, _and then got blasted nearly a couple of miles into a stadium?!" Larxene yelled and Zexion sighed.

"Sora's fought through nearly one hundred Heartless, brought back his best friend from the darkness, gone through a couple of changes in his memory, slept for nearly a year, and fought through all of us and yet he's still alive." Zexion said. He raised a eyebrow. "Are you telling me that getting sick and blasted nearly four miles is worse than that?" Larxene grumbled.

"No... but..." Zexion nodded.

"We're all worried, Larxene." Axel said, his normally playful tone devoid of emotion. He sounded a lot more like the serious Nobody that Xemnas had recruited a couple of years ago. For some reason now, this Axel didn't suit him.

"Hey, if Sora was in any serious danger, I wouldn't be here right now." Roxas said from his position on the couch. Larxene had to agree with that.

"I'll go and check up on the little squirt." Axel said. Kixur immediately stood up.

"I'm coming too." Kixur said and Axel nodded. Whenever Sora got sick, almost no one was cheery. The mood got all depressing. Once, Hikari joked that if they became too depressed, their faces would stick that way _or _they'd just make Sora's condition get worse.

On the way, Axel picked up a bowl of soup for Sora. Creamy corn chowder, Sora's favorite type of soup to eat when sick. On the second floor, right next to the stairs was Sora's room, his name printed in bright red on a gold nameplate. Kixur creaked open the door, trying to enter as quietly as possible.

"Hey, Zo. You awake yet?" Kixur asked softly. His vision was still obscured by the door and he edged it open a bit more and poked his head in.

"Sora? So-SORA!" Kixur yelled and he ran over to the brunette. Sora's body was half on and half off the bed, his head resting on the floor and his legs hanging onto the bed. Sora was breathing heavily.

"Woah, Roxas, where'd you go!?" Kixur heard Demyx yelled and he cursed. Just only a couple of minutes ago. That would be the reason why Roxas hadn't felt anything before. Axel quickly placed the soup on the table.

"I'm going to go get Sora's mom." Axel said and Kixur nodded.

"Catch." Kixur said and Axel caught the white cloth. Kixur didn't have to say anything else and Axel ran out from the room. He heard yelling and already knew that Axel had collided with Sora's mom already.

"Sora!" Larxene screamed and ran to his bedside. The other members came into Sora's room while Larxene knelt next to him. Hikari followed in soon after and she placed her forehead on top of Sora's. She felt Sora unconsciously lean into her touch and then she pulled away.

"His fever has gone back up again." Hikari murmured and then Axel came in with the basin of water.

"That was fast." Xigbar commented and Hikari started dabbing the cloth lightly on Sora's forehead. Axel nodded. He laughed.

"Used the Corridors if you don't mind." Axel said. Zexion turned to Hikari.

"Can't we just cast Cure on Sora?" Zexion asked but Hikari shook her head.

"No. I've just learned from King Mickey that casting Cure on Sora won't help. It doesn't just heal the wound. It speeds up the healing process as well." Hikari said. "Too many Cures will begin to destroy Sora's body from the inside-out." She heard others gasp behind her.

"No way..." Larxene murmured.

"Sora can use it some of the times, but he can't use it excessively." Hikari said and then finally placed the cloth on Sora's head. She sighed and stood up, but not before stroking her fingers through Sora's hair.

"We... should leave him alone for now." Hikari said and everyone nodded but Kixur. They all went out of the room but Kixur stayed in.

"You going?" Axel asked but Kixur shook his head.

"I'm... I'm going to stay in for awhile." Kixur said and Axel nodded, closing the door. Kixur pulled a chair next to Sora's bed and sighed.

"Sora... you were always the troublemaker." Kixur said, chuckling. Standing up, he took off the wash cloth and then put his forehead to Sora. He felt Sora also unconsciously lean into his touch and Kixur saw Sora's eyelids open, only just slightly though.

Even then, Kixur could still say that Sora's eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"K-Kixur?" Sora asked softly and Kixur nodded. Sora murmured something Kixur couldn't hear and then fell back asleep. Sora's forehead still felt hot, despite the freezing water the cloth had been placed in.

"Sleep dreams, Sora." Kixur murmured, pulled back, put the cloth back on Sora's head and sat down in the chair. Then he put his had down on the bed and soon enough, fell asleep too.

~0~0~0~0~

Sora groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He was staring back up at the ceiling which was becoming now a familiar sight.

"Where am I?" Sora asked but he should have known the answer to that before he asked it. He was still inside of his room and his eyes drifted around, before stopping at the figure sleeping by his bed. Sora let a smile grace his lips. Kixur was sleeping peacefully, his face free or worries or concerns.

Sora always liked it whenever his face was like that.

Now if only Kixur's Somebody was like that. Sora frowned, his thoughts drifting back to Riku. He briefly wondered what the boy was doing.

Probably sleeping since the digital clock flashing 11 : 30 p.m. Sora sighed and adjusted himself so he felt more comfortable. Sora fell asleep again, his body still worn and tired and this time, the cloth decided to stay in place.

~0~0~0~0~

Morning came by quickly, needless to say.

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE-CRASH!**

**"SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL!" **Sora sprung out of bed, startling Kixur who was just about to go to sleep after yelling at the alarm clock and throwing it out of the open window, which hit Goofy on the head who was taking a nice stroll, knocking over Donald who was right by him and sending him spiraling down the slight slope into the pond, startling the fishes, when then bit Donald and sent him flying up into the apple tree... startling Larxene...

Oh, this is not good....

**"CRAZY DUCK! I TOLD YOU TO STOP BOTHERING ME!"**

**"NOOO! WAIT!"**

**BAM!**

Kixur watched in amusement from the window as he saw Donald fly all the way back to Goofy. He chuckled softly. A yawn caused him to snap his attention back to the brunette who was currently stretching.

"Huh? Kexir... Wha dih I miss?" Sora asked sleepily and Kixur shrugged.

"Nothing much..." Kixur said and Sora glanced at his clock through one eyes. Sora's eyes immediately widened and he threw the covers off of him.

"Shoot! I'm late for school!" Sora yelled and had swung his legs over the side of the bed when one word stopped his actions.

"No." Sora blinked, staring up at Kixur.

"Huh?" Kixur sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"You are not going to go to school today, Sora. You're staying at home... and your real home, might I add." Kixur said. Sora began whining.

"Kixuuuur! People are going to be suspicious. If I don't go to school, they're going to know for certain something is up!" Sora said but was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open, to show a pissed-off Larxene, a beat up Donald, a Goofy with a giant bump on his head, and the rest of Organization XIII. Sora glanced at Kixur.

"I thought you said I didn't miss anything." Kixur shrugged in response. Larxene rushed over to Sora's side immediately and hugged him...

Damn, that girl had a hug that just seemed to suck all of your breath immediately.

Sora began gaping for air and turned blue just seconds after Larxene hugged him.

"Lar... xene.... Can't.... breathe!" Sora gasped out. It took Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia to pry Larxene away from the younger boy. Roxas stayed as far away from her as he could, afraid that the girl would mistake him for Sora and hug him instead.

"Air! Oh, how I missed you!" Sora yelled, collapsing onto the bed. "Oh, and thanks, Axel." He added and Axel nodded.

"No prob." He said. Kixur chuckled.

"Zo, just wait one more day before going back to school. Hopefully by then, the rumours will die down." Kixur said. Sora shook his head.

"The school knows the address to my fake home. The reporters can go there and when they see that I'm not there, they'll know that something is up." Sora said and sat up again but Kixur pushed him back down. Kixur turned to Sephiroth.

"Bring her in." Kixur said. Sora began to pale.

"U-um... what are you guys talking about?" Sora asked nervously. The air in the room suddenly became tense as Kixur walked away from him. Sora began looking left and right.

"H-hey! What's happening?" Sora asked. Roxas sighed.

"Sorry, Zo. But this is for your own... good...." Roxas said eerily and the door slammed open...

_"Ooohh.... Soooooooooooooooooraaaaaaaa....." _Sora felt shivers run up and down and back up and back down his spine again and again... Maniacal laughter followed and Sora began to sweat.

"U-um..." Sora stuttered. Fog began creeping in from out of nowhere and everyone faded out from sight...

"BOO!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Laughter.

"Honestly guys, we keep on doing this, Sora's going to get a heart attack." Sora creaked open one eye and there she was...

His own mom.

"Y-you guys..." Sora murmured in disbelief, his throat hoarse from screaming. "You played a _prank _on me?! And _mom.... _You were in it too?!" Hikari smiled and wink.

"I _did _win best actor's award in middle school, you know." Hikari said and ripped off the Maleficient mask.

"You... you should have _seen _the look on your face, Sora!" Kixur hollered and Axel was right besides him, laughing too. In fact, even Zexion was hiding his laughter behind his book. And Sora swore he saw Sephiroth and Xemnas's mouth twitch into a small smile...

"You guuuuys!" Sora whined. Roxas, on the other hand, was looking a bit pale. He turned around and began to sulk in the corner. Axel sweat-dropped.

"H-hey... Roxy... no need to be so depressed..." Axel murmured, trying to coax Roxas into going out from his depressed situation. Kixur sweat-dropped at the pitiful sight. The sweat-drop grew even bigger when he saw that Sora had entered the same state.

"H-hey.... Zo?" Kixur asked hesitantly. He was startled when Sora began sobbing.

"Y-you guys... you guys hate me..." Sora murmued sadly. Kixur began panicking.

"W-we don't hate you!" Kixur yelled but Sora wouldn't listen and kept on rambling. Hikari laughed.

"Sora, Roxas, quit faking and turn around already." Sora and Roxas pouted as they turned around.

"Aw, _mooom_... You ruined it!" Roxas and Sora whined and Kixur sweat-dropped.

"You... two... were... faking...?" Kixur and Axel asked in disbelief and the two 'twins' nodded. Hikari winked.

"Like I _said_..." Hikari put an emphasize on the word 'said'. "I did get best actor's award in middle school." She sighed and then turned to Sora. "And you, mister... You should be staying home in bed. No school for you for at least a day or two." Sora whined but Hikari shushed him. Sora grumbled as he laid down on the bed.

"Mooooom.... I'm not a little kid anymore. A fever like this won't hurt me." Sora muttered and Hikari laughed, brushing some of Sora's spikes away from his forehead but it just went back in place.

"Of course you aren't, Zo. But you are to me!" Hikari said, giggling. "And if you're afraid that someone will know it's me, I can _always _just change my appearance. We do have magic." Sora whined.

"Why is everyone always against me whenever I'm sick? I can take care of myself!" Sora protested. Kixur raised an eyebrow.

"Sora, you can't even take care of a fish. How you even manage to keep the worlds in check, even I don't know... and I'm your best friend." Kixur said and Sora sputtered in astonishment.

"I can too take care of a fish!" Sora yelled.

"Then what happened to that fish we brought you a year ago?"

"Um... flew out the window into the pond where the cat decided to go fishing and eat it?"

"Sora...."

"Alright already! I... um.... accidentally.... um, actually, you don't want to know."

"...."

"What?"

"........"

"Hey, get back here Kixur!" Sora yelled but Kixur and the rest are already out of the room in a flash. Sora frowned and plopped back onto his bed.

"What? I only forgot to feet it and threw it out the window in the pond when I thought it was sleeping." Sora murmured. Then, he blinked. "Do fish even sleep?"

~0~0~0~0~

A small, black Mercedes came through the gates of Destiny High and came to a stop in the parking lot. The door opened with a click and the boys turned to stare and drool at the woman who looked no more than twenty years old.

She had straight, shiny blond hair with brown streaks going through it and a blend of emerald and sapphire eyes. She wore a simple white colored, off shoulder shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans, along with white flats.

The woman walked through the campus, ignoring the stares and whispers. She took note of the numerous amounts of reporters that were scouting around the school. Walking into the building, she came to a stop at a door with the words 'Office'.

_'It's a wonder how they never notice the similarities between Sora, Kiyo and me.' _The woman thought and knocked on the door. A small, 'come in' came and she opened up the door and walked up to the desk. A woman, presumably the secretary and from her tag, seemed to be called Amea Inouye. She smiled at up the woman as she came in.

"Hello, is there anything I can do to help you?" Amea asked kindly. She nodded.

"Yes, my name is Seari Kousuke and-"

"Wait, did you just say Kousuke?" Amea asked and Seari nodded. She smiled and then Seari noted that her hands had pressed the speakers on. Already, she could hear the bustle of the excited reporters. "Please continue."

"Well, as I was saying... I am here to say that my son, Sora, will not be attending school today. His high fever from yesterday has gone down just a bit but he is still not in the condition to go to school. I have the doctor's slip right here." Seari said and handed her the white paper. Amea frowned, taking the slip, her frown growing even bigger when she saw that it was not forged, but true. The frown immediately disappeared once Seari had finished 'rearranging' things in her black purse and she looked up.

"Yes, thank you. But.... I have a few questions concerning your son. In his recent report for English, he wrote about the recent news going around. Ah... the Chasers and the strange creatures?" Amea asked and Seari nodded, smiling happily.

"Yes, he has quite the imagination." Seari said. Amea nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen it already from the news, but in his report he happened to get all of the names correct. Only... the names of the people were not the same, except for the enemy, that is. Would you care to explain that, Mrs. Kousuke?" Amea asked and Seari's smile disappeared, a sad expression appearing.

"W-well, you see... Sora recently had a unfortunate encounter with them. You can ask that boy... what was his name? Ah, Riku Hetuma, I believe. Yes, he was there to help rescue Sora from the river when a couple of those Soulers, as Sora likes to call them, attacked him." Seari said.

"He overheard those people talking on his way home and caught everything. When they noticed that he was there, Omen, I believe, sent those creatures after him. Ever since then, he's been trying to avoid them." Seari said sadly. "Hopefully, they won't bother Sora anymore." The secretary recoiled in shock.

"O-oh... I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kousuke. We had no clue... We presumed that he was one of them." Amea said and Seari nodded.

"No, no... It's alright. Ever since that recent attack, they've stopped so you don't have to worry anymore. We didn't tell Sroa because he didn't like much attention and wanted to continue his daily life normally. Anyways, Sora should be back in school two days from now." Seari said.

"It's okay. Tell Sora that he can stay home until next week. He should have a long time to recover." Amea said and Seari nodded, standing up. She shook her hand.

"Thank you." Seari said and exited the office. Outside, reporters were crying and they apologized repeatedly. After ten minutes, Seari finally managed to get to her car and driver off. She sighed in relief and then pulled into a deserted alley.

A bright light engulfed her and then it vanished, and Hikari was standing there.

"Well, now there's one less thing for Sora to worry about." Hikari said happily and stepped out of the car. It slowly dissolved into nothing and she disappeared in a flash of light.

~0~0~0~0~

_Two days later..._

"Are you sure about this, Sora?"

"I'm positive."

"You really sure?"

"Absolutely."

"One-hundred percent sur-"

"Larxene, Kixur! I'm sure!" Sora yelled in exasperation and he sighed.

"We were just checking, Sor." Larxene said. "Besides, you haven't fully gotten over your fever yet. And the secretary did say that you could stay home for at least a week." Sora sighed.

"Don't worry." Sora muttered. "I can take care of myself - and no, I did _not _cook that fish. He... sorta flew out the window."

"Sora..."

"It's the truth! Come on, Kixur!" Sora whined.

"Okay, okay... But... it's so.... _unlikely _that the fish flew out of the window!" Kixur said. He turned to Larxene. "Larxene, keep Sora in check."

"Yeah, I got it." Larxene said. Sora sighed and stared at Larxene whiled Kixur walked down the stairs into the waiting taxi.

"Why do you always treat me like a baby? With you and Kixur together, it's like I have a second pair of parents!" Sora yelled and Larxene giggled.

"Come on, Zo. You _are _like a baby to us!" Larxene said and Sora groaned. He trudged over to his wrecked apartment and unlocked the door.

"So in two days, I'm going back to school, right?" Sora asked and Larxened nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, but I really don't think you should go to school tomorrow." Larxene said and folded her arms behind her head. Sora blinked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Um, well.... Let's just say that a few people will be there... people you know?" Sora blinked again at her, definitely not getting it. Larxene slapped her forehead.

"Dense as always, Sora. Dense as always." With that, Larxene left Sora standing there.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

~0~0~0~0~

_The next day..._

Sora walked through the school and tried his best to ignore all of the stares and the sorry looks. A couple of people walked up and patted Sora on the back, whispering a small 'sorry'. But he knew better. As soon as this day was over, they were going to go back to beating Sora up.

This school was just like that.

Larxene walked up to him and began chatting with him.

"Guess what? I heard that Seami High lost to another team before our match even started!" Larxene said, giggling and Sora laughed.

"That's neat." Sora said quietly. The entire day passed by normally, with the exception of no one hitting or pushing Sora. Sora, however, avoided Riku like the plague....

Which was really hard to say the least, considering the fact that Riku was right behind Sora in all of his classes. Sora turned his head back to Larxene.

"Hey, Xene. I'm going to go the bathroom room, okay?" Sora asked and Larxene nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the English class then." Larxene said and Sora nodded, going to the bathroom. Riku didn't know that he was staring at the brunette until a hand waved around in front of his face, back and forth frantically.

"Riku? Earth to Riku? You there?" Selphie asked and Riku blinked, before chuckling and nodding. After much prodding by the persistent Kairi, the group was all friends again and it was just like the old times.

"Riku to Selphie. I'm here. Over." Riku joked. Selphie smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"You were _so _checking someone out. Who's the lucky girl?" Selphie asked and her smirk grew wider. Riku tried his infamous glare on the girl but it seemed to have no effect on her. Tidus coughed.

"Guys, we're going to be late for English." Tidus said and immediately, everyone turned to look at him, surprise in their eyes. "What?"

"You _hate _English class. You almost always skip it. Why go now? Kairi asked suspiciously and Tidus shrugged. Wakka rolled his eyes.

"It's 'cuz the Principal threatened to confiscate your iPod, didn't he?" Wakka asked and Tidus grinned.

"Ya got that right! So let's scram!" Tidus yelled and Riku chuckled.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to go to the bathroom for a sec." Riku said and they nodded, turning around.

"See you in English, Riku!" Kairi said and Riku nodded, heading towards the direction that Sora went in.

~0~0~0~0~

Sora stumbled, tripping over his own feet. His hand flew out and managed to grasp onto the locker nearby. Sora sighed. It hadn't even been a couple of feet yet, and already, Sora managed to trip over his own feet three times.

This was why Sora _hated _getting sick. Absolutely, positively, hated it.

He never did like the feeling of being cooped up inside and having a sora throat, runny nose, and pounding headaches. And then there was that 'no going outside, you're too sick' thing and how he couldn't eat anything but soup.

And then there was that paranoid feeling.

Sora blinked, turning around. Nope, the hallways were empty, most of the students already gone inside class now. Those that were outside, were either busy doing their own thing or not looking Sora's way. Strange, Sora thought. Felt like someone was following him...

Or was that just the fever getting to him?

Sora sighed again and turned into the bathroom. Pushing the white door open, he stumbled into the sinks to his left and felt the smooth, cold surface underneath his sweaty palms. Turning on the faucet and wincing at the small squeaks it gave out, Sora splashed his face a couple of times.

Looking into the mirror, Sora saw that his face had gone from bright red to its normal color again, with a tint of red still seen on his cheeks. His fever was going down, at least. Turning off the water, Sora wiped his face with paper towels and threw them into the waste basket across the bathroom.

_'Two points.' _Sora thought.

A abrupt noise caught Sora off-guard and he turned around, but slipped on the water that managed to escape down from his face.

Sora braced himself for impact as he soon felt himself falling... Moments passed and Sora creaked an eye open. Then he opened both of his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He didn't fall, did he? Only then, did Sora feel something holding him up. He looked up to see...

"Hetuma?" Sora asked softly and he got a soft grunt in reply from the older boy. Riku held the boy up, his hands still on Sora's shoulders to keep him from halling again, his back faced towards Riku.

Sora took a deep breath, his vision still a bit foggy when Sora turned around...

Damn his shoelaces. How'd they undo themselves again?

Sora tripped, for the.... Riku didn't know. Inwardly, he wondered whether or not the boy was just plain clumsly or... oh God no, if Sora was actually tripping over invisible things. And then Riku caught Sora again.

This time, in his arms.

Sora turned his head up and Riku felt his heart stop for a moment, his breath hitching in his throat. Those eyes.... they were so.... so blue... so full of innocence but clouded with tiredness and sleep.

When Riku looked down at Sora's glasses which were sliding down his nose, he briefly saw the logo sign on his shoes. The words were clear but they had remained the same size through the lenses.

Wait, what?

Riku looked back and saw that in truth, the words looked as if they were only through normal glass, not the glasses lens. For someone with 20/20 vision like Riku, the lenses were supposed to be blurry. For someone with horrible eyesight, the lenses were supposed to be clear and things magnified.

Riku definitely was not blind. If he was, then why were the words not magnified?

He felt his heart stop for the second time in a row, realizing what those glasses were.

They weren't normal glasses. Yes, they were glasses, but the glass that was being used was not like the others. Riku had seen this type of glass before. It made viewers on the outside see the thing on the inside as something dreadfully dull, devoid of color with the slightest tint of whatever. But the person on the inside could see things crystal clear. It was to fool people.

His parents often used this type of glass for their valuable items. It kept any thiefs that managed to get in stop them from stealing it and go looking for something a lot more... shiny... er... something that looked a whole lot more valuable instead of the dull gleam that looked on the items. There was only one thing Riku could thing of.

Sora was faking his look.

Sora felt himself get lost in those sea-green foam eyes. Those shining, emerald eyes.... The eyes of his once best friend.... And, Sora didn't want to admit it but...

The eyes of his long-time love.

Sora had always thought he fallen in love with Kairi because of her looks and her kind personality. He always felt this jealousy that would boil inside of him every single time he saw Riku and Kairi together.

That was what Sora thought, anyways.

The truth came to him one day when he and Riku were walking through the paths of the smallest island of the chains. Everything was going fine until one of the wooden floorboards gave and Riku fell.

Riku was in a coma for at least two weeks and Sora stayed by Riku's side, even when Kairi had caught a small cold. It made Sora realized who he truly loved....

Riku.

At first, it was only a small crush. Sora had always dismissed what he felt each time he and the older boy were together when they were little. They were inseparable. That is, until Kairi came into the picture.

Riku started paying more attention to her and Sora missed the days of when they used to spend all their time together. He longed for those days, before Kairi was there. Sora doubted that the older boy had any feelings for him, anyways.

And then Sora realized how close they were and blushed immediately. He had hoped that his fever might cover up for it but...

Probably not.

Riku raised an eyebrow when he saw Sora's face suddenly heat up. He looked at him before suddenly realizing how close they were. Their faces were only a couple inches apart, Riku's eyes boring into Sora's. His hands were wrapping around the younger boy's body and Sora's hands were on Riku's chest.

Riku felt his own face heat up before he pulled himself away from Sora. He still steadied him, but his hands had moved from around Sora to his shoulders again. Riku sighed and then broke the silence.

"We... should probably get to English, right?" Riku asked and Sora nodded, not meeting Riku's gaze. Sora turned around and walked out, Riku trailing behind. The short walk was awkward and tense, the last few students casting curious glances at the two and their heated faces.

Sliding open the door, Sora was at his seat in a second while Riku took his time to get to his seat. He noticed nothing different about the class or the school, so why did he get the feeling that something was going to happen after school?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it after a while of not updating. **

**Happy soon-to-be Holidays!**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	10. When Things Get Whacked Up

**Heya, Midnight here 'gain! Sorry for the long updates but...**

**I hate juggling stories. Simple, blunt, and clear.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. xD**

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary **

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

__

"We... should probably get to English, right?" Riku asked and Sora nodded, not meeting Riku's gaze. Sora turned around and walked out, Riku trailing behind. The short walk was awkward and tense, the last few students casting curious glances at the two and their heated faces.

Sliding open the door, Sora was at his seat in a second while Riku took his time to get to his seat. He noticed nothing different about the class or the school, so why did he get the feeling that something was going to happen after school?

_End Recap:_

**x.x. When Things Get Whacked Up .x.x**

The door slid open not much later after Riku and Sora sat in their seats.

"Sorry I'm late. Our meeting ended later than we expected." Mrs. Sayaka said as she walked in. She blinked, noticing the abnormal silence in the room. Normally, paper balls and airplanes would be flying, some of which got stuck in her hair and she got to sign detention slips...

She had even gotten a new pack of green papers for it.

Everyone was staring at two students, both of which faces were redder than usual. Mrs. Sayaka raised an eyebrow at this but ignored it and turned to the board, writing down today's assignments and what they were going to do.

"Alright. Today, we'll be learning about plays, dramas, and poems and famous poets and writers such as Robert Frost and Shakespeare. At the end, we'll be doing a large, class play in front of the entire school. From there, people from theaters will be choosing the best play to perform in front of the entire Destiny Island." Mrs. Sayaka said.

"We have not yet decided what the play will be about, but it will be decided by the government, who will also be attending. So, unless you want to make yourself a fool in front of the entire island, I suggest you actually study and take this class seriously." Mrs. Sayaka finished, smirking at the faces that clearly said 'are-you-crazy-woman?'

"And no, I am not crazy." Even more astounded looks. Mrs. Sayaka coughed to gain back their attention, some others taking this time to zone out. "Mr. Lucio, detention. See me after class."

"Aw man!" Wakka yelled and the class laughed at his misfortune. Mrs. Sayaka pulled out a thick red textbook and began flipping to a page.

"Riku, read from line 1-12 of "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost on page 245. Sora, you read line 13 to the end." Both Sora and Riku nodded and they flipped to the correct page. Everyone else did the same.

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black."_

Riku stopped, letting Sora continue.

_"Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."_

The teacher clapped.

"Wonderful. Now Larxene, you and Seto will read...."

~0~0~0~0~

Larxene sighed in relief as class finally ended and she got out from the classroom of DOOM.

Well... that was how she had put it.

"Finally! I thought I was going to hurl from hearing all of those poems!" Larxene said and Sora chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad." Sora said softly. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _right_." Larxene said, the sarcasm clear in her voice. "By the way, what classes do we have again? All that poetry stuff might have thrown some things out of my head." Sora blinked and thought.

Nothing came up.

"Uh... I think that little accident sent it out from my head too." Sora said, smiling sheepishly. "Hold on." Sora dug into his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper.

First period  
English/Language Arts  
Mrs. Sayaka  
Room 238  
8:05-8:50

Second period  
History  
Mr. Jiminai  
Room 364  
8:55-9:40

Break  
9:40-10:00

Third period  
Art  
Mr. Wataru  
Room 197  
9:05-10:50

Fourth period  
P.E.  
Mr. Mizu  
Gym  
10:55-11:40

Homeroom  
Ms. Mitsuka  
Room 013  
11:45-12:00

Lunch  
Cafeteria 1st floor  
12:05-12:45

Fifth period  
Calculus  
Mr. Koga  
Room 262  
12:50-1:35

Sixth period  
Health  
Ms. Elixia  
Room 357  
1:40-2:25

Seventh period  
Chemistry  
Mrs. Haeta  
Room 116  
2:30-3:10

Release of School : 3:15

All of the classes were full of students of different ages. They were put in classes based on their level in the class. This was probably why Sora was inside Riku's class when Riku was a year older than him.

"History, lets go." Sora said and they walked through the giant mass of students to the stairs, and up to their class. History wasn't anything much. Just a few things about the Islands and the founder of them.

But, there _was _one thing that piqued Sora's interest.

"So, mister, who found Destiny Islands then?" Larxene asked after the man had finished another chapter about the beginning. "Sure, says that a man found the islands, gave it a name, blah blah blah, but what was his name?" Mr. Jiminai smiled, but his eye was slightly twitching.

Why, oh _why_, did the students have to call him 'mister' like he was some old man? He didn't mind it when they included his last name, of course. And sure, he was fifty-something years old... But he wasn't _that _old.

...Right?

"Finally, someone noticed." Mr. Jiminai said and flipped through a few pages. "Yes, it is odd. They do not tell his name and no one knows it either. Stories say that he suddenly appeared and found the islands and thought of it to be the perfect place.... A perfect world. A haven." Everyone in the class blinked.

"A perfect world?" A student asked. Mr. Jiminai nodded.

"A perfect world. The man began to bring people over. He got along well with the natives and began to build this world in which we live in. But the thing is... that there is _no one _to bring over." Mr. Jiminai said.

"We're.... the only ones... aren't we?" Mr. Jiminai chuckled.

"We don't know." He admitted. "Our world is vast and we still have so much to know... And these islands are small and limit our knowledge. We can only go as far as we can travel and so far, technology has not yet developed enough to go miles into the open sea."

"It's such a shame, don't you think? Many of us think of this island as a _sanctuary _while others think of it as a _prison_... What to believe? That, is up to you. It's quite a mystery, and one that has not been solved for years. Centuries, even." Sora winced a bit. Why did those words seem familiar though the wording was different? Oh right...

_Riku_...

Riku snorted. "So? What's the theory? That there are actually other worlds out there?" He asked and the class laughed. Sora and Larxene stiffened but no one noticed this. Mr. Jiminai smiled.

"You're actually right on the dot." He said and everyone stopped laughing, turning to stare at the man in amazement. "Many myths and legends say that one night, a shooting star fell from the sky and crashed."

"When the natives came to the scene, it turns out that the star was actually a man. His name... we do not know. But the natives sure did. The only thing they can remember is that the man came from a place called Radiant Garden or something..." Sora began choking on air and everyone turned to him.

"Is there something wrong, Sora?" Mr. Jiminai asked but Sora shook his head, coughing to clear his windpipe.

"N-no... n-nothing is wrong..." Sora murmured as Larxene began to pound on his back to help. Something registered in his head. Mr. Jiminai nodded and then began again.

"It also says that the man had mysterious powers and he had once walked through a portal, eh... something like what those Chaser guys do." Mr. Jiminai said but this only confirmed Sora's suspicions....

Sora scribbled something on a blank piece of paper and passed it to Larxene, who rose an eyebrow at the note.

_Meet me up on the roof during break. Pass note on to Sephy and the others. ~Zo_

Even so, Larxene nodded and with sneaky precision, she slipped the note towards Sephiroth. No one noticed as she stood up and lightly drummed her fingers on the table of Sephiroth's while raising her hand.

"Mister, may I go to the restroom?" She asked and Mr. Jiminai nodded without turning.

"Two minutes." He said and Larxene nodded. The paper left her hands as soon as she took a step and was inside of Sephiroth's hands. He peeked at the paper and nodded, passing it towards Xemnas and Saïx.

The bell rang about twenty minutes later and the students rushed out, eager to enjoy their twenty minute break. Sora and Larxene rushed off to the roof while Sephiroth and the others took their time, strolling up to the roof.

"Riku, we're going up towards the room, okay?" Sephiroth said and Riku nodded.

"Alright." Riku said. Once on the roof, Sephiroth found Sora and Larxene lounging around.

"Heya Sephy." Sora said and Sephiroth's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Sora, something up?" Larxene asked. Sora sighed.

"It's... about Ansem." Sora said and the four perked up at the name.

"Ansem?" Xemnas asked. Sora nodded. "What about him?"

"He... he found Destiny Islands." Sora said. Xemnas blinked at Sora.

"Sora, that can't be possible. I do not have any recollection of this. I should know about it too." Xemnas said. Sora sighed.

"Why do you think Kairi was sent to Destiny Islands, when she was originally from Radiant Garden?" Sora asked. Everyone was silent. "It was apart of Xehanort's plan. He knew about me and somehow..."

"He decided to see what would happen if he sent a Princess of Heart to live with the Keyblade Master." Sephiroth said. Sora nodded.

"Ansem didn't know about this, though. He... had already lost his heart and body, yet managed to still come back as DiZ. By the time he knew... Kairi had already become a resident of Destiny Islands." Sora said. "But for some reason, you didn't get this. If you did, I probably would have been killed a long time ago." Xemnas knew he was referring to him already.

After all, he was the Nobody of Ansem.

"So, what now?" Larxene asked, after an uncomfortable silence. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know... I'm just wondering... how much don't we know?" Sora asked softly. The answer was already clear.

Not enough.

~0~0~0~0~

Art. The bell had rung a couple of minutes ago and by now, Mr. Wataru was starting to hand out the assignments. He handed out three sheets of papers, each filled with requirements for something and words...

Lots and lots of words...

"Today, you'll all be doing a few... _couple _of projects. They will _all _count for your grade." Mr. Wataru said and all of the students groaned. "It will, of course, be based on the Chasers." Sora groaned inwardly.

Not again.

"The government has gotten interested in the Chasers. Since usually, everything is nice and peaceful, this is quite a shocker. So, for the first project, you will need to draw them. It can be either the Chasers themselves, the Shadows, or even the Keyswords. More information is listed on the first worksheet." Mr. Wataru said.

Of course, no one used the names that Sora had used in his report. Almost everyone detested him.

"The second project will be about you." Sora blinked. About them? "You will be drawing a picture of yourself as a Chaser and a story of your tale. This project is the most important and will count for at least 25% of your mid-quarter grade. There will be no make-ups." Everyone groaned at that.

"The third project will be for the play as few of you know from Language Arts. You can draw whatever but it must be good. Whoever has the best drawing will work on the background pictures and the banners. It must be done by you and you can not use the computer to design or print out pictures. All of this will be done by hand. No typing either." Sora raised his hand, a question nagging at him.

"Mister, why is the second project so important?" Sora asked curiously but instead of answering, Mr. Wataru just smiled.

"It's a secret." He said and Sora frowned. That didn't help at all.

"Anything else?" Mr. Wataru asked and the class shook their head. He nodded. "Alright then. Start on your project now. You have the entire period. All three projects are due on Halloween." Almost everyone choked on air.

"B-but mister! That's only four days from now!" A student cried and Mr. Wataru just smiled.

"I know." Everyone groaned again. No doubt that Mr. Wataru had decided to stall on the assignment. "Begin." Everyone began to take out papers and pencils while others stood up and decided to chat.

They were definitely going to fail.

Sora took out a couple of blank sheets of paper and his mind drifted a bit, thinking of ideas.

"Anything that relates to the Chasers, huh?" Sora murmured and then his hand began to move on its own. Light sketches and lines began to form multiple buildings and roads. "The World That Never Was..." Sora mused.

By the time five minutes had passed, Sora had finished drawing all of the buildings, including the base of Organization XIII. He began to draw the members standing on the rooftop and decided to add in Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey, their identities shrouded by the coats.

In the sky, Sora drew multiple stars, each one representing a different world. All of the details were in by the time fifteen minutes had passed. From the leaves to the trails on the roads to even the creases in the cloaks, everything was in.

Sora looked at his picture, impressed by how much he had done already. Larxene smiled at the picture and then nudged Sora.

"Damn, how the hell do you draw so good?" Larxene asked, laughing as Sora blushed. He waved Larxene away who stuck her tongue out at him and resumed back to her own assignment. Sora sighed and took out a new sheet, placing the paper in the corner of his desk. He decided on drawing Disney Castle for the third project.

Time flew by and within another fifteen minutes, everything was done, except for the color and the minor details. And then, both papers were snatched up from him. Sora looked up to see Mr. Wataru looking at his pictures with much interest.

"Um... mister? Can I have that back please?" Sora asked softly and Mr. Wataru smiled.

"I would _love _to put this on display, but of course, it would be _wrong. _I'll let you keep your drawings this time." He said and Sora sighed in relief. The drawings were returned to him and Sora immediately put them away, afraid of anyone else snatching them up and seeing it. Sora's face turned a bit red.

Sora took out another sheet of paper and when he stared at the instructions, began to fidget. Sora began to draw, but ended up erasing every line. He nudged Larxene with his elbow.

"Xene, should I just fail the second assignemnt or actually draw.... _me?_" Sora put emphasis on the word 'me' and Larxene thought for a moment. She got a glint in her eye and Sora regretted asking her.

"Draw _you_." Larxene said. "Or else I won't give you those chocolate chip cookies I planned to bake for you." Sora let out a small whine.

"Not the chocolate cookies Xene..." Sora murmured. Larxene giggled.

"Well then, get drawing." Larxene said and Sora grumbled. He sighed and began to draw. His real self and his clothes back from his journey. The ones magically enhnaced by Yen Sid. Sora drew himself pointing the Kingdom Key towards him, towards whoever would be looking at this.

Donald and Goofy were by his side, holding their weapons. Glowing underneath all three, was a large crown imprint and light was shining from it, showing that he was currently locking a world. In the background, the Gummi Ship was in place along with multiple other worlds.

However, there was one world that drew your attention the most.

A serene picture of flowing waters, sandy beaches and a blue, blue sky... Currently white and gray, since there was no color.

Destiny Island.

Sora smiled at the picture, missing the feel of traveling around to the different worlds. Ever since the arrival of Trinity Order, the worlds had been unlocked again. They were protected by the magic that surrounded the worlds, but people could pop in and out of the worlds as they pleased...

As long as they had the magic and technology to do so, that is.

The bell rang and Sora stuffed all three papers into his folder without bending or wrinkling it. He slung his bag over his shoulder and bolted out the door to the gym within fifteen seconds. Sora practically flew down the stairs and appeared within the large door, leaving Larxene behind.

Sora felt himself loose balance, before regaining control and stood up straight, ignoring the incredulous looks from other students. Walking in, Sora acted as if nothing had happened. He quickly changed and walked over to a bench and laid down.

Everyone else walked in not much later.

Sora stared up at the ceiling, his mind drifted when Larxene's face suddenly popped right into his vision. Sora yelped and scrambled into a sitting position before he fell off the bench. Larxene giggled and Sora pouted.

"You really like to scare the heck out of me, don't you?" Sora asked and Larxene just smiled. A whistle blew and everyone except Sora rushed over.

"Twenty laps!" Sora heard Mr. Mizu yell and he began to walk to the doors when a hand stopped him. He turned to look at Mr. Mizu.

"Ten laps for you only, Kousuke." Mr. Mizu said and Sora nodded. He went outside to join the others and stopped besides Larxene. They began chatting about things as they ran their laps, and Sora napped the rest of the period through.

"Lucky bastard..." Larxene murmured, but couldn't help but smile at Sora's peaceful face. She made a face at Riku when he wasn't looking and sighed.

"And that bastard..." Larxene muttered, referring to Riku. "Is lucky to have Sora to care for him.... I just hope that they both will realize their feelings soon..."

~0~0~0~0~

Riku raised an eyebrow when he saw Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx walk in the direction that Sora and Larxene went in, but shrugged it off. Just a coincidence, he thought. Riku smiled at Kairi as she walked up next to him.

"Hey Riku." Kairi said.

"Hey Kai." Riku said. "Where's Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie?" Kairi pouted.

"They ditched me." Kairi muttered and Riku chuckled.

"I don't think they would ditch you, Kai." Riku said and Kairi sighed.

"I know... but I just really hate high school. I can't wait for graduation so I can finally get out of school." Kairi said. Riku looked at her in surprise.

"I'd never thought you'd say that." Riku joked and Kairi playfully shoved him. Girls glared at Kairi while others stared in astonishment at the familiarity.

"Well, I can hate school too, y'know." Kairi said and Riku grinned.

"Sure you can." Riku said. Kairi shook her head, trying to hide her growing smile.

"Anyways, where's those three guys you always hang with?" Kairi asked.

"They're up on the roof. Don't know why. Guess you could say that they ditched me." Riku said. Kairi laughed.

"Good to know I'm not the only one." Kairi said. She glanced at her red watch. "We have a couple of minutes left. Wanna go to Art class already?" Riku shrugged.

"Whatever you want." Riku said. Kairi smiled.

"Art class then!" Kairi said cheerfully and began to pull Riku down the hallways.

"W-woah! Kai, hold up!"

~0~0~0~0~

Riku walked into his seat in Art class, laughing at something that Kairi said. Kairi walked to her seat behind Riku while Riku walked to his seat behind Sora. Riku nearly choked on air when he heard he only had four days to do three major projects.

This teacher was crazy.

Riku sighed and stared down at his blank sheet of paper.

"Um... mister? Can I have that back please?" Riku's head snapped up at the soft voice. Sora was looking at the teacher in front of him, who was holding Sora's drawing. Riku's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the picture.

It was _beautiful_.

The drawing had meaning in it, full of something he could not place. But Riku knew that only he and a few select others could feel this feeling truly. He chuckled softly when Sora immediately put the two away. Then, Sora blushed lightly.

_'Cute.' _Riku thought and then mentally smacked himself.

Where did that come from?

Riku shook his head, getting back to work. The bell rang much too soon. He wasn't even done with his first one yet. Riku blinked when he saw Sora zip right out of the room. practically flying.

"Wow, he's sure fast." Kairi said. Riku chuckled and stood up, gathering his things. He walked calmly to the door and down to gym, with the rest behind him. Other than Sora, Riku was the first one inside of the gym. He saw Sora sitting down on the bench, already dressed. Riku went to the lockers.

When Riku came out, Sora was laying down this time and he watched at his chest went up and down and Sora's flustered face. Suddenly, Larxene appeared and Riku heard a startled yelp from the brunette.

Riku chuckled and he walked towards the teacher. He was close enough to hear the words, "You really like to scare the heck out of me, don't you?"

~0~0~0~0~

Sora walked into the room and blinked, noticing that the class was empty. He raised an eyebrow. Sora was sure that he was the last one to leave from P.E, and of course, they were suppose to have Homeroom next.

Where was everyone?

Sora sighed and walked over to the window. Probably something happened and Sora was asleep, so he didn't know. Sora hopped onto the window's ledge and opened up the window. A cold air rushed into the room and Sora shivered lightly.

"Sure is cold..." Sora murmured, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked outside, seeing the courtyard filled with people. "So that's where they went." Larxene was down there too, trying to push and shove her way through the crowd.

And then he saw a white-haired boy, complete with a few other people.

Sora coughed and sputtered.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you can guess who they are. Sorry that the story isn't really getting anywhere, but trust me. Everything is supposed to happen. Hopefully, the next chapter comes out soon. **

**Happy Early New Years xD**

**Midnight Hell~**


	11. Organization XIII Must Love Torturing Me

**Sorry for the long update... Well, it wasn't that long, right? Lol. Please enjoy this chapter~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary **

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_And then he saw a white-haired boy, complete with a few other people._

_Sora coughed and sputtered._

_"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?"_

_:End Recap_

**x.x. Organization XIII Must Love Torturing Me .x.x**

Sora gaped at the window for a couple of seconds until he finally jumped off the windowsill and opened up the window. A blast of chilling, cold air hit him in the face, which was oddly weird even though it was nearing Halloween. His fake-glasses got fogged up and turning his back to the wind, Sora proceeded to clear the fog.

He shivered, wrapping his jacket around himself. The dizziness came back, the wind still blowing and freezing him, giving him goosebumps. Sora finally put his glasses back on, only to hear his name being called by an oddly familiar voice...

"YO! MINI-ROXY! _(It's **Sora!** I'm **Roxas!**) _GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Unfortunately for Sora, he was caught off guard from the shout and spun to face the window. But his light headiness and dizziness made him stumble. His hand missed the sill by just a centimeter and Sora fell out the window, three stories down. People gasped as Sora fell, but before he knew it, (Sora _would_ have known it if he wasn't sick), he was in Lexaeus's arms, the rest of his friends catching up.

"Gah! Mini-Roxy-"

**BAM -**

"- OW! I mean, mini-Roxas-"

**BAM -**

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Axel yelled, rubbing his head while Roxas retreated his fist.

"Quit it! He's Sora and I'm Roxas!" Roxas yelled, pointing to Sora and then back to him. Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head and almost everyone gasped when they saw the three members of Oblivion (besides Riku) standing next to the group.

"Sora, you okay?" Roxas asked and Sora nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry, maybe I should've gone back to home instead." Sora said. Axel rolled his eyes.

"_You think_?" Axel asked and Lexaeus sighed.

"Sora, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed." Lexaeus said and Sora rolled his eyes. Girls glared. They already formed a fan club.... Scary -.-;

"Not as if I hadn't almost already." Sora whispered. Lexaeus sighed.

"Wait, how did I fall out 3 stories? I thought I was in Homeroom..." Sora thought out-loud and Larxene shook her head at how clueless Sora was.

"Sora, you didn't go to Homeroom. Your fever must really be doing something to your brain or something. You went to the fourth floor." Sora made a small "O" sound, before a thought clicked in his head. He jumped out of Lexaeus's arms and spun around, pointing to them.

"What are you _doing _here?!" Sora yelled and Roxas grinned.

"We decided to pay a visit to our favorite little member of the group of course." Sora pouted and only then did some of the girls notice how cute Sora really was.

"You're the same age as me, Rox." Sora said.

"So? I'm taller than you!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Zexion, who's taller? Me or Roxas?"

"How should I know?"

"Ah hah! It's me! See? I told you!"

"Guys, stop saying things in unison. It's creeping me out."

"Stay out of this Axel!"

"Well, Sora seems taller."

"That's because of his spikes!"

"I'm still taller Roxas!"

"No! I am!"

"Guys, come on!"

"Naminé, you _know _I'm taller!"

"Roxas, you're the same height as Sora."

"Not! I'm taller!"

"Oh, for the sake of God!" Kixur sighed and pulled the two apart, holding the boys up by the collars, a good distance away from each other.

_'It helps being the Nobody of Riku.' _Kixur thought.

"Come on Kixur!" Sora and Roxas whined while Kixur rolled his eyes. He glanced at Sora, a amused expression on his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be sick Sora." Kixur said and Sora stuck out his tongue.

"I know but I got better." Sora said and Kixur laughed. Everyone besides our favorite Organization XIII members stared in shock at Riku's look-alike as he slung his arm over Sora and Roxas's shoulder, leading them to the entrance of school.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe that as soon as you give me solid proof that you did _not _cook that fish." Kixur said. Sora whined.

"I'm _telling _you! I _did not _cook that fish!" Sora shouted and Roxas laughed.

"Believe or not, he didn't." Roxas said. People stared at the trio weirdly. Fish? Cook? Sora? Huh?

"Whatever." Kixur said and dismissed the subject. "Let's just get onto Homeroom. Then, it's lunchtime!" Sora and Roxas cheered while the rest followed, leaving behind the rest of the school. And to Riku's shock, Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx followed them as well. Silence followed shortly after, but it was broken by Sora's yell.

"What do you mean you're staying at this school?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Riku's look-alike staying at the school?

_'Is this really happening?' _That was the only thought that was currently going through everyone elses mind.

~0~0~0~0~

Ms. Mitsuka stared in surprise at the boy who had walked into her class. Sure, her entire class had been five minutes late. But that didn't shock her as much as the cheerful laughter that rang out from Sora.

Sora Kousuke... the quiet kid? Suddenly all hyper-active, cheerful, happy, and not to mention, loud?

Who was this kid and what had he done to Sora?!

She tried to calm herself down as the rest of the class walked in. Their expressions bore the same exact emotion. Shock. Disbelief. Surprised. And the 'am-I-dreaming' look. In fact, she was pretty sure that she had heard quite a couple of yelps...

_Ring-ring-ring_

Ms. Mitsuka blinked as some of her class walked in, wearing bandages and she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, Yumiko?" _A voice asked and Ms. Mitsuka smiled, nodding at the use of her first name.

"Oh, Shizune, it's you." Ms. Mitsuka said and glanced at the caller I.D. Health Room. She blinked. What could have happened? "Is something the matter?"

_"Yes. A couple of your students just walked in late because... well, they were bleeding. Apparently, they said that someone had pinched them. Do you know why?" _Ms. Mitsuka stifled a giggle. So _that's _what the yelps were for...

"Yes... I believe I do... Shizune, just think of the term, 'Am I dreaming?' What do you come up with?" Silence came at the other end of the line.

_"Ooh... My, Sora, hm?" _Ms. Mitsuka laughed.

"How did you know?"

_"I always had a feeling that boy was hiding something." _Shizune replied. Ms. Mitsuka laughed again and glanced at her clock.

"Well, we have a couple of new students today. I'll talk with you later."

_"Alright. Good bye, Yumiko." _Ms. Mitsuka put down the receiver and turned to the class. Sora was currently crowded by his best friends and everyone was looking at him incredulously. Most of them had never seen Sora like this before.

It was like a whole new person in place of Sora.

~0~0~0~0~

"Fine! Only just this once, Sora!" Ms. Mitsuka screamed and Sora grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Sora cheered. Ms. Mitsuka groaned.

Who knew that Sora could use the puppy-dog look so well?

Sora walked back to his seat, high-fiving Kixur. He sat next to the window while Kixur seat to the right of him. Ms. Mitsuka groaned again and made the changes to her seating chart. Now, the row that Sora was sitting in consisted of Sora himself, Kixur, Demyx, and Zexion. There was only suppose to be five in a row, but the fifth seat was empty.

In the row before Sora, was Roxas to the window, Axel, Naminé, Larxene, and Marluxia. _And then _in the row to the side of Sora's, was Luxord, Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Vexen. Of course, they had done a lot of arranging to accommodate this.

Finally, they settled down. Ms. Mitsuka sighed in relief.

"Okay, will the new students please come up and introduce themselves?" Ms. Mitsuka asked and they went up. Many girls winked at the boys but they ignored it, instead shielding Naminé from some of the boys who were staring at her. Roxas decided to start first.

"Roxas Kousuke."

"Axel Elijia."

"Kixur Hajime."

"Naminé Nishimura."

"Demyx Solace."

"Zexion Nevon."

"Marluxia Barnes."

"Luxord Higashi."

"Xaldin Riley."

"Xigbar Alejo."

"Lexaeus Bell. "

"Vexen Iuren." Ms. Mitsuka nodded. The next couple of minutes were spent asking questions.

"So, any questions?" Ms. Mitsukas asked and everyone hands, save for Oblivion, Sora and Larxene's, went up. Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We will not go out with you." Roxas said and half of the hands went down. Some of the boys and girls groaned. Naminé blushed when a boy dared to wink at her and Axel sent a glare that literally would make hell freeze over.

Sora was pretty sure that Axel wouldn't like that... He _loved _fire.

Ms. Mitsuka pointed to Sayaka.

"Ms. Reyden?" Ms. Mitsuka asked.

"Um... this is for... Roxas?" Sayaka asked, not entirely sure of the name. Roxas turned away from his conversation with Axel.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow. Girls noted how different Roxas looked from Sora, the most noticeable difference being Sora's glasses and dull eyes and Roxas's lack of glasses and his bright eyes.

"How are you related to Kousuke here?" Sayaka asked. Roxas and Sora looked at each other.

"He's my twin brother." Roxas said.

"He's my cousin." Sora said. Sora and Roxas stared at each other.

"He's my cousin."

"He's my twin brother." Sora and Roxas shared another glance again and people began to grow suspicious.

"Well, he's actually my twin brother." Sora said. "But we like to say that we're cousins so that they don't say we're the same or take us exactly the same way. It goes either way. Twin brother or cousin. I mean - oof!" Everyone turned to stare at Sora whos eye was twitching and Larxene was there, sitting and looking like an angel. He then laughed. "Er... well, yeah, you get the picture..." Sora murmured and then glared at Larxene.

"Did you have to kick me so hard!?" Sora whispered and Larxene giggled. Tidus raised his hand.

"Kixur, is it?" Tidus asked and Kixur nodded. "Why do you look like Riku here?" Tidus asked casually and Kixur seemed to notice Riku for the first time. He grinned.

"Should I know?" He asked, making girls melt with his playful grin. Then, he put his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. "Yo! Doppelganger! Nice to finally meet you!" Kixur shouted and the entire class except for Oblivion started to laugh. Riku began to steam before Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Riku." Sephiroth said and Riku glared at him. He stared out the window once remembering that his glares had no effect on the older man. This time, Kairi raised her hand.

"How do you know Kousuke?" Kairi asked curiously. Axel smirked.

"We're good friends from the smaller Islands of the Destiny. At first, we were enemies, but after awhile we became good friends." Axel replied smoothly. The bell rang and the students walked out of the room. Sora and the gang walked out of the room and into the cafeteria which was close to their room.

"Guys, are you sure it was a good idea for you to come and make a scene?" Sora whispered but Roxas just grinned.

"No worries buddy. We decided to give you a break from your mission." Roxas whispered back and Sora sighed in relief.

"Finally. I thought I was gonna blow my secret or something." Sora joked. The doors to the cafeteria opened and they walked in. As soon as they entered, the cafe fell silent. Sora ignored this and they walked all the way to the back.

"So, what's for lunch?" Sora asked and Kixur smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kixur asked, raising his eyebrow. Sora paled visibly and quickly checked his wallet.

"Come on guys! You _know _my parents don't pay me that much!" Sora wailed but Kixur just shrugged.

"Too bad." Sora groaned as he trudged his way over to the lunch line. Just before he was about a couple feet near the line, a boy stopped him. He looked at the boy in confusion. The boy had light brown hair and purple eyes, but Sora had never seen him before.

"Hey." The boy said. Sora glanced around, seeing no one else but him nearby.

"Um, hey?" Sora said uncertainly. The boy laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna prank you or anything. The name's Ryo Kaji. I'm new here." Ryo said and Sora nodded.

"Sora Kousuke..." Sora said. He still didn't trust the guy for some reason. Ryo smiled.

"Want to come to our table?" Ryo asked but Sora shook his head.

"Sorry, but I have to get lunch for my friends." Sora said and he walked away. Behind him, Ryo smirked evilly, for as soon as Sora walked to the front, a gallon of ice-cold water fell on top of him, soaking Sora to the bone. Sora didn't bother with turning around.

"I'm sorry, Kousuke. But I _did _invite you to see my friends, instead of going to the lunch line." Ryo said, laughing along with the rest of the cafe, save for the Org. Sora sighed and rubbed his head before speaking up.

"Axel, don't even _think _about it." Ryo raised an eyebrow and glanced behind him. He paled immediately.

Axel was holding a _lighter _in his hand, just a millimeter away from burning Ryo's school uniform. Everyone stared at Sora like 'How-the-hell-did-he-know-that-' kind of look, since they weren't paying attention to what the red-head was doing. Axel whined.

"Why noooot?"

"Cuz I don't want you to go to jail or put up with the trouble of putting the fire out. Or, you could just deal with Larxene if you want." Sora stated as he turned around, smirking evilly. This time, Axel paled as Larxene grinned behind him.

"Okay, okay! I won't set his clothes on fire.... But you didn't say his hair-"

**SMACK**

Sora sweat-dropped as Axel fall to the ground unconscious. Behind him, Roxas was holding the fire extuingisher.

"You know you didn't need to knock him unconscious?" Sora said but Roxas just shrugged. He then grabbed Axel by the legs and proceeded to drag him back over to their table....

"Damn Axel, who keeps on giving him those bobby pins!?" Sora heard Larxene yell as she began to re-fix Axel's restraints... Everyone gave the girl incredulous looks and she glared at them. "What!?" Everyone quickly turned away.

Sora sighed inwardly and turned to face Ryo. He was staring at Sora, but not with the 'your-friends-are-crazy-and-you-are-too' kind of look but instead, with a pleased gaze... Ryo also seemed to be scrutinizing him but no one else seemed to notice.

Sora stifled a gasp, his muscles tensing and he willed himself to stay put.

Ryo smirked. It seemed as if he had gotten his message across crystal clear without even doing anything. He turned and walked back to his table, nodding at many of the appraisals by the other students. On his table, four people sat there with him.

"Did you get the message to him, _Ryo_?" A girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes asked him. She emphasized his name and Ryo smirked.

"Don't worry, _Ai_." Ryo said, doing the exact same thing to her name. "He's pretty smart. He'll figure it out." Two people scoffed. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The only other noticeable difference was that the girl had light brown hair while the boy had dark brown hair.

"Is that a compliment?" The girl asked. "That's a first, isn't it, _Julian_?" The boy next to her nodded.

"It sure is, _Julia_." Julian said and laughed. "Honestly, these names are so hard to remember." A boy with silver hair and blue eyes chuckled, but his eyes held no emotion at all.

"I'm pretty sure the Keyblade Master would recognize us if we used our real names." The boy stated. Ryo nodded.

"Really, _Julia, Julian, _you should listen to _Sean _here." Ryo said, pronouncing the boy's name as 'Shawn'. "Or would you like it if we just called you by your 'nicknames'?" Ai giggled. An oddly familiar giggle. She leaned in towards Ryo.

"Hm? So you're _The Cursed King _and I'm _The Mirage Siren_?" Ai asked. "I'd rather enough just stick with _Omen Kurai_." Ryo chuckled evilly as Ai leaned back.

"If my beloved _Komaki _is alright with it, I don't think I'd mind... but _he _sure would."

~0~0~0~0~

Sora inhaled some of the fresh air and let the wind blow over him, easing some of his worries. He had already paid a trip to the nurse's room to get a spare uniform, where the nurse had gladly given him a baggy uniform.

_'Ms. Jane... Shizune Jane, right?' _Sora thought but shrugged. He sat down and joined his friends, choosing to sink his teeth into some tender chicken first. Light pink cherry blossoms floated by in front of Sora and some of them got stuck in his hair. Kixur chuckled.

"You're going to look like a tree yourself by the time we're done eating lunch." Kixur joked and Sora sent a glare to him. He ran his hand quickly through his hair and watched the pink petals float down to the grass.

Already, the trees were losing their leaves and blossoms.

"So, Sora. Why did that guy tease you like that?" Roxas asked, gulping down some of his Coke. Sora picked up a cream-cheese sandwich and glanced towards his 'twin'.

"He was apart of Trinity Order, Rox." Sora said and as he took a bite of the sandwich, he savored the taste. Roxas sputtered out the soda he was drinking.

"Okay, for a moment I _swear _that you just said that guy was in Trinity Order." Roxas said. Sora continued to eat while Axel sighed.

"That _was _what he said." Roxas choked on open air and Axel pounded on his back.

"Calm down. We don't want you to explode from the lack of air." Axel joked, but quickly stopped when Roxas turned to glare at him.

"Let's just hope that nothing happens during the time that we have to stay here." Kixur said and everyone agreed. The bell rang and cleaning up, they quickly went to their classes. Sora blinked at their schedules.

"Okay, you _sure _you didn't hack into the computer's system and change your schedules to match mine?" Sora asked incredulously, glancing to stare at Zexion in particular.

"Why are you staring at me?" Zexion asked, hurt. Sora raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Alright, _maybe _we did..." Demyx frowned at Zexion.

"Zexy, you weren't supposed to tell him!" Demyx whined and Xigbar chuckled.

"As if he wouldn't." Xigbar said. Strangely enough, the teachers allowed him to wear his one eye path and it made many students stare at him. They continued to their classes, the day going by quickly.

Kixur's eye twitched, nerved by the fact that his Somebody kept on staring at him.

"Is he in _all _your classes?" Kixur asked, beyond annoyed. Sora nodded and Kixur groaned silently. He banged his head on the table. "Damn this." Sora laughed before patting him on the back.

"No worries Kixur. Everything will be over soon." Sora said as Kixur rolled his eyes.

"I would love it to be over now." He said. Axel popped up. They were sitting exactly like how they were in Homeroom.

"How many people have exactly the same schedule as you?" Axel asked. Sora shrugged.

"Don't know. Probably a lot. All of Oblivion is inside of my classes... I think Reyden and Munito are too... Midori has P.E, Language Arts, History, and Art with me... then Nakamura and them have all their classes with me too." Sora said, counting off of his fingers. "Then there's also Oli who has all classes except for Health and Chem and Kevin Shiroma and Kelly Nakaki who have at least three classes with me." He pointed to two people who seemed to be a couple.

(A/N: If you forget, Reyden is Sayaka, Munito is Seto, the guy who was bullied in the beginning chapter, Midori is Naito, supposedly the best fighter, Oli is Julie, Sayaka's best friend, and Nakamura and them is Kairi and Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Olette, Hayner and Pence.)

Axel whistled. "Damn, that's a lot." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Sora said, laughing.

"Why are the students so jammed together like that?" Marluxia asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. Either they wanted us to go crazy," some of them have to nod at that, "or they wanted us to get better at knowing each other... Lastly, the system blew up during the moving of our names."

"I vote for number three." Axel said and Sora sweat-dropped, as everyone agreed with him.

"Oookay then...." Sora muttered.

The bell rang soon enough and rushing out of Chemistry class, Sora walked as fast as he could down the hall to his locker. He'd been given a mission... Figure out Trinity Order's secret identity. They were suppose to be the same age as Sora and them and were composed of seven members. Of course, since they were supposedly the polar opposite of Organization XIII, they had _seven _members.

Already, they managed to capture two, but was still having trouble making them talk. Noah Stan and Suzuno Ty.

He already knew the location of where Trinity Order was located after what had happened in Jocasta Gardens. Now all Sora had to do was locate it and steal some files. Spinning the dial combination, Sora opened up his locker and grabbed what he needed and put away what he didn't.

Then, Sora glanced around. Already, no one was in the hallways and he felt the back of his locker. Behind the locker was a thick, brick wall, followed by sound-proof walls behind that. That was because behind Sora's locker, was the Band and Orchestra room and the giant room had to be sound-proof to not disturb studying.

Because of this though, Sora was able to stuff numerous things in the back. He pressed a button and a small drawer popped out. In it, were numerous files of all of his missions and spare money, which accounted to at least 20,000 munny. Sora also took a notebook.

On it, it read 'Journal Entries'.

Sora took that out as well and flipped through it as he walked out of school. It said numerous things, ranging from things about Sora to the monsters to the worlds they had visited. Sora chuckled at what many of the entries said.

He stopped at a page that was labeled as 'End of the World'. Of course, after the battle, all of the worlds should have been restored and back in order. Sora vaguely remembered a world that looked eerily similar to Castle Oblivion in the End of the World. Though the entire structure had crumbled, the ruined world still gave off its ominous glow.

_End of the World_

_A sea of darkness in the process of collapsing. It is apparently composed of the remains of ruined worlds and is a Heartless world. Snowy fragments of land float above the surface and following the empty void is a colorful canyon named the Giant Crevasse. At the bottom is the fragmented World Terminus._

_After defeating Chernabog, Sora and co descend down Volcanic Crater and at the bottom are the Linked Worlds. Sora and co find The Door in the Final Rest room where he proceeds to fight Xehanort's Heartless._

_We also soon come to the ruined world of Destiny Islands, Sora's home._

There was more, this time, focusing on the ruined worlds.

_We noticed that many of the worlds were only parts. Many of them took on sinister forms and had changed dramatically, much like Destiny Islands. One in particular gave me the goosebumps. It looked like a tall building which had crumbled and all was scorched black._

_The building also looked similar to Disney Castle but as a polar opposite, with half of the building missing. Occasionally, some of the building would become transparent and another part would disappear. And near the bottom, the building seemed to be linked to the 'ground' with chains. The aura it gave off only added to the End of the World's sinister atmosphere. Donald, Goofy, and I decided to give it a name._

_We called it Castle Sin. _

Sora gripped his hands on the book. Castle Sin... That didn't sound like a good name. But even so, Sora was pretty sure that this was it. The base of Trinity Order.

Castle Sin.

Outside, Sora scanned the rest of the information. Jiminy Cricket was smart. Based on the placement of the world, he could tell when the world had lost it heart based on when a star had gone out. Luckily, Jiminy Cricket had written in the days and times the stars had gone out. There, he found the world.

_Star number 77._

_Went out on July 7, 2007. Time - 7:07 a.m._

Sora blinked.

"Wow..." Sora muttered. "Just 'cuz you're apparently the polar opposite of us, doesn't mean everything needs to be affiniated with the number seven." Then, he frowned. "Wait, weren't they suppose to have control over... So why...?" Sora frowned again.

Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Why was their world destroyed if they had control of the Heartless and Nobodies...?" Sora asked himself, his voice lower than a whisper. "If their base if like ours, it can't be destroyed that easily..." Sora sighed and decided to brush the fact off.

It didn't matter. Not right now.

Nearby the gates, stood Organization XIII along with Naminé and Kixur. Students stopped to stare at the Oblivion members, some mistaking Kixur for Riku himself. People began to whisper as Riku walked by, glaring at his counterpart. Kixur's eye twitched.

"I swear... if he wasn't apart of me..." Kixur murmured, a dangerous aura enveloping him. Sora laughed nervously.

"Calm down, Xur..." Sora muttered. "Don't go killing anyone just yet..." Kixur rolled his eyes and they began to walk towards his home. Along the way, Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx departed, walking with Riku towards his home first.

"Be back by five o'clock." Xemnas whispered and Sora nodded. Then, Sora separated from the rest and walked into the woods. He kept on walking until he came to a clearing and whipped out the black cloak. Placing it on, he took out the Kingdom Key and pointed it in front of him.

"Castle Sin." Sora whispered and the Keyblade began to react to his words. Glowing brightly, a beam suddenly shot out and a door materialized out of thin air. Sora had to do a double-take when he saw the Door.

"What the...." Sora muttered and stared wide-eyed at the Door, pure black and shining with malice. The door should have been white, not black... Sora shivered. "How evil is Trinity Order really?" He asked himself. The door swung open but behind, Sora could see nothing but a bunch of swirling darkness. Sora gulped.

"Why me...?" Sora rubbed his arms to get rid of the goosebumps and forced himself to walk in. The door closed and Sora was sent spiraling down in the abyss. Then there was a bright flash and Sora found himself on the ground.

"Ooow...." Sora muttered and rubbed his head. "Gotta find another way to land safely..." He looked up and blinked. Blinked again. And blinked again.

It looked _exactly _like Disney Castle... in black.

The grass was wilting, dead and brown and weeds grew all over the courtyard. Dead trees lined, their branches swaying and looking as if at any moment, they were going to reach out and grab you. The castle was scorched black, even the doors were black. A chilling wind blew through the courtyard and shivers ran down Sora's spine.

Behind Sora, a giant gate stood, its metal painted black. Lightning suddenly flashed across the sky, illuminating everything and giving an eerie feeling to it...

"At least now I know why they never invited us to their home... I thought Trinity meant purity or something..." Sora said dryly. He stood up and brushed off the dirt off of his clothes and looked ahead.

The lights were off, some windows shadowed by curtains. Walking towards the Castle, Sora kept his guard up the whole time and tried not to make it seem like someone was here. He placed a hand on the door and concentrated.

A sudden image of the interior came flooding into his mind. He looked in each room. All were empty. The control room seemed on, cameras lining the inside. The outside however, had no cameras.

"So they're not here today..." Sora muttered. He nodded. "Makes the job easier for me." Sora looked around. The windows were closed but one was open. Sora decided to go with that one. Climbing up stealthily, he made his way up, counting the floors on the way up. He went inside.

And ducked as soon as a camera came his way.

_'I'm on the sixth floor now... And there are only seven floors. The files are probably up on the seventh.' _Sora thought and sneaked his way out of the room. The entire way was just a process of step, duck, roll, hide, and repeat. Finally, he came to a top room.

Sora winced as he open the door.

This room was probably the only room that was white. It blinded him for a moment before his vision returned to him. A black wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, with a large window behind the desk. It showed a view of the Castle.

A black cabinet sat to the side and Sora walked to it. Opening on of the drawers, they slid out and revealed numerous folders. Sora's eyes widened.

"Riku... Kairi... King Mickey... Queen Minnie... Even mom and dad...." Sora murmured in disbelief as he took a look at the files. Flipping through Kairi's, he saw that it said things like birthday, birth place, and powers. Same went for all the others.

Sora gulped but continued on. Finally, he came to the files of Trinity Order. Turns out that if any of the members ever betrayed them, they could just track them down and kill them. Sora made a replica of the file he was holding and placed the original back in.

With a flash of light, Sora was gone.

Sora landed in his home, file in hand and...

Feathers in mouth?

"Ack!" Sora choked and feathers started to fly out. He had thrown his pillow somewhere as soon as he almost ate it. Sora coughed out a couple more feathers before sighing.

"That's the last time I bring over a feather pillow..." Sora muttered and shook his head to get rid of the other feathers as well. He looked at the file and glanced at the info on the members of Trinity Order.

Omen Kurai  
Known As: The Cursed King  
School name: Ryo Kaji  
Rank "T" in Trinity  
Status: Leader

Komaki Tanemura  
Known As: The Mirage Siren  
School name: Ai Maki  
Rank "R" in Trinity  
Appearance in School: Blond hair and bright blue eyes  
Status: Second in Command

Ian Watanuki  
Known As: The Soaring Devil  
School Name: Julian Hibite  
Rank "I" in Trinity  
Appearance: Dark brown hair and silver eyes  
Appearance in School: Light tan hair and dark violet eyes  
Status: Active

Nai Watanuki  
Known As: The Plummeting Angel  
School Name: Julia Hibite  
Rank "N" in Trinity  
Appearance: Light brown hair and silver eyes  
Appearance in school: Light tan hair and light violet eyes  
Status: Active

Icarus Li  
Known As: The Chrono Whirlwind  
School Name: Sean Xiao  
Rank "I" in Trinity  
Appearance: Silver hair and blue eyes  
Appearance in school: Dark brown hair and brown eyes  
Status: Active

Suzuno Ty  
Known As: The Jolting Aqua  
School Name: N/A  
Rank "T" in Trinity  
Appearance: Blue hair and emerald eyes  
Appearance in School: N/A  
Status: Captured

Noah Stan  
Known As: The Illusive Flame  
School Name: N/A  
Rank "Y" in Trinity  
Appearance: Red hair and brown eyes  
Appearance in School: N/A  
Status: Captured

Sora closed the file and sighed. At least now he knew who the members of Trinity Order are... The only thing he could do was pray that the members weren't going to be in his class... Oh, that would just give Sora one more reason to detest school...

And one more reason to get him out of it.

Suddenly, the rest of Organization XIII members appeared in his room. Sora would have greeted them if not for one thing...

"Argh! Get. Off. Of. Me!" Sora yelled as Kixur, Roxas, Axel, and Larxene appeared on top of him. They all smiled apologetic looks and one by one they got up, Sora tapping on the ground to pass the time. A frown was on his face. Kixur laughed and helped Sora up.

"Sorry about that, Zo." Kixur said and Sora grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Did you get it?" Xemnas asked and Sora nodded, handing over the file. Xemnas opened it up and scanned the info before raising an eyebrow. He poked Sora in the back who was currently talking to Kixur.

"No, I will not go and prank Riku, Kixur." Sora said firmly and Xemnas sweat-dropped. Kixur huffed and turned away, crossing his arms. Sora turned to him.

"Yeah?" Sora asked. Inwardly, a thought was nagging at the back of his head. He was wondering why the name 'Ryo Kaji' sounded so familiar...

"Sora, these people are the new students we are getting next week..."

Silence....

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NEW STUDENTS!?"

Just when you thought things couldn't get anymore worst.

* * *

**Lol, I love torturing people. Anyways, here's to another new chapter! Um, only nine more chapeters before I have to go update my first two stories again. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**~Midnight Hell**


	12. When Halloween Starts Scaring Around

**Meow! Midnight here! Wanna thank for people who reviewed! Yay! Chapter 12 already! Good news for people who read my 'Prince of Tennis' stories, after 8 chapters I'll be updating them again, bad news for people who read this and my 'Naruto' story, I won't have as much time...And really good news for people who read both...you get updates for both! Eh, you get the idea. Hopefully you like this chapter! **

**Oh, and sorry for the long update...**

**~Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_"Sora, these people are the new students we are getting next week..."_

_Silence...._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NEW STUDENTS!?"_

_Just when you thought things couldn't get anymore worst._

_:End Recap_

**x.x. When Halloween Starts Scaring Around .x.x**

Sora trudged his way towards class, knowing that yet _another _new edition would make his life a much more living hell. He ignored the snickering, giggling, and pointing at him, resisting the urge to burn them all to ashes, or maybe even turn them into ice and send them into Antarctica so the penguins could go sledding on them...

Or he could always send them into the outer galaxies. Eh, he liked the 'leave-them-in-a-black-hole-and-ditch-them' idea...

Come to think of it, where _is _a black hole in the worlds?

"Sora... I know what you're thinking and we are not going to go back and search for a black whole," Kixur said, suddenly popping to the side of Sora. He jumped. "We almost got sucked into Pickle World the last time we went! ....And I still dislike pickles." Kixur added. Sora stared at him.

"Kixur, last time you saw a pickle, you set a bomb out of 'who-knows-where' and almost blew up the entire house." Sora said bluntly and Kixur laughed, scratching the side of his face. "_Dislike_? More like _despise_ pickles..."

"Really? I thought I told Axel to set the bomb..."

"....That's even worse. I'm surprised you guys haven't blown up the school while you're here."

"We would have if Sephiroth told us not to."

"Whatta 'bout my mom?"

"Yeah... She told us to have a fun time doing it. Gotta love your mom."

"....My mom and I need a serious talk."

"Yeah, I think Axel is starting to rub off on her."

"You think?!" Sora yelled. They kept on talking, keeping their voices at a normal level without getting too much attention.. However, Axel's occasional outbursts didn't exactly help...

"Burn baby burn!" Axel yelled suddenly, just as Sora and Kixur were talking about homework. They turned to see him staring at a bug that was innocently crawling around. The little critter seemed to be smoking a little, however...

"Don't. Look." Sora said and everyone turned away, minding their own business. The rest had joined, putting in their opinions here and there.

Sora uneagerly went into Language Arts, seeing Trinity Order waiting outside. The other two members of Trinity Order, Noah and Suzuno, he didn't exactly know what his mom and dad had done to them. Sora sighed.

If he could, Sora would be killing whoever put him up to this...

Unfortunately, that person, was his mom.

Sora rushed into the room without sparing a glance at the enemy. He had to ultimately resist the urge to break the window and throw them out, then burn them to ashes. No... he'd rather enough send them into their own world... With a few extra things added to it.

_Sora's Mind..._

A twitch.

"Komaki?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there unicorns and rainbows?"

"I have no clue..."

Another twitch.

"Get rid of this now-OH MY GOD! WHAT SONG IS THAT?!"

"AHHH! IT'S THAT FREAKY SONG AGAIN!"

(A/N: Just think of the song that you hate the most playing... playing at the loudest volume... For them, I don't know the song but in the Naruto Chat room on Youtube, it's called Gaara's Happy Song xD)

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD AZASUKI!"

__

Back in Reality...

Sora began to laugh evilly, sending a chill down everyone back. The image replayed over and over and over and over again in his head. Oh, how he _wished _he could do that... How he wished.... Sora laughed some more, rubbing his hands together and cackling evilly.

A tap on his shoulder brought Sora back into reality and he turned to face Kixur. He was pale, shivering at the fact that Sora was still cackling softly. And he had that... that _grin_ on his face... The one that always meant something bad...

"U-uh... w-well...." Kixur stuttered. Sora calmed himself down, but he was still grinning nonetheless.

"Yes, Kixur?" Sora asked, tilting his head innocently. He suddenly looked like a perfect angel. Kixur gulped.

"Uh... nevermind!" Kixur shouted and dashed out of the room.

"Hey, get back here!" Sora yelled and chased after him.

"Never crazy boy!"

"Awww! Come on Kixur! Don't be like that!" Sora dashed after Kixur. He grew paler and paler with every passing moment, resisting the urge to scream like a little girl. Kixur flashed by the rest who had decided to sneak outside during Sora's.... _moment_.

"AxelgottagostallSoraformebye!" Kixur screamed and Axel hadn't even lifted a finger yet, as Sora also shot by. The words finally registered in his mind.

"Hey Sora! We're going to the beach today!" Axel yelled. In a flash, Sora appeared. Axel squeaked and jumped back.

"Cool, when?" Sora asked eagerly and Axel sweat-dropped.

"Uh... after... school?" Axel stated, more as a question. Sora cheered.

"Kixur, we're going to the beach!" Sora shouted and ran right back into his class again. Kixur came back, panting and disheveled. Roxas pounded on Kixur's back to clear up his windpipe and give him more air.

"T-thanks..." Kixur managed to choke out and Roxas nodded in understanding.

"How do you think I feel having to deal with him all day?" Roxas asked and Kixur paled even more, if possible. They walked into the room.

"Did someone give him sugar or something?" Zexion asked, looking up from his book. Axel immediately starting fidgeting. Larxene turned her gaze slowly and carefully, as if trying to hide her irritation.

"Axeeeeeel.... Did you give Sora sugar?" Larxene asked and sang Axel's name, her voice suddenly sugary-sweet. He gulped.

"W-well... I-I kind gave him some c-chocolate since he seemed so d-depressed today..." Axel muttered and Larxene's eye twitched.

Definition in Axel's eyes - **_RUN!_**

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME, WOMAN!" Axel yelled and ran out the window. The window wasn't open, might I add... Roxas stared curiously at Larxene as did the others, since she wasn't moving an inch to go after him.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Roxas asked. Larxene shrugged.

"Nah. By the time he notices, I bet he'll be on the other side of the island." Larxene said, waving it off. Roxas raised an eyebrow before shrugging too and went to sit down in his seat. The bell rang, snapping everyone out from their daze after what had just occurred. The hallways were empty and Axel had come back along with the janitor.

"OH, COME ON ALREADY! THAT'S THE FIFTIETH WINDOW THIS WEEK! AND IT'S ONLY MONDAY!"

(A/N: Sorry if the day is off in this story. I don't exactly keep track...)

~*~*~*~*

Sora sighed.

It was only the third period and already, Trinity Order had made his school life even more of a living hell than what is was supposed to be. Though it wasn't really as much as before, the 'punishments' still did hurt.

Why did the littlest things always have to hurt the most?

Sora was wearing his fourth pair of clothes already, the latter four which had been ripped, wet, ripped again, and somehow burned. He hated everything there was about Trinity Order and a hating Sora was never good...

Not only that, but he had to deal with the groaning Nobodies next to him, who had 'forgot' to do their homework. It was _supposed _to be due on Friday, four days from now, but Mr. Wataru said that he himself had 'forgot' that it was actually due today...

And the play, where the government was suppose to attend each and every school and see every play, then choose one to perform in front of the entire island, they decided that instead, only five schools would be performing.

Among those schools were...

_Harusame High_

_Aster High_

_Constance High_

_Seami High_

And last but not least...

_Destiny High_

And it'd be near the end of the school year too.

Oh joy... Prepare for the explosion.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"I'M GONNA GO DEAF!"**

**"AHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**"RUN!" **Mr. Wataru burst out the window... which, might I add, was _closed_. And at the worst possible moment... The janitor walked in.

"Tsuchiura, I have something... I'd like to... talk with you... about..." The janitor mumbled, his eyes growing wide, staring at the open window...

Then.... **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I QUIT!" **He yelled and he too, ran out the window. Everyone watched as he fell and fell and fell.....

"Oops, maybe we shouldn't have started construction already." The principal muttered, rubbing his head as they too, watched the janitor fall into the giant hole they made. Then...

"What are you guys looking at?" Everyone jumped, as they turned to face Mr... Wataru....

"Wha-who-why-when-wha-huh-aa-" Many people's mind went into overdrive and their heads began to steam.

"That was just my robot silly children. Do you _actually _think I'd jump off the building?" Mr. Wataru asked, chuckling. Everyone looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"So, was that janitor also a robot?" A student asked.

"No, I'm afraid that he really was a janitor... Poor shame..." Mr. Wataru said and everyone paled, sinking into their seats. They tried oh-so hard to not be seen by the crazy art teacher.

"Well, please turn in your assignments..." Mr. Wataru said and then paused. "As you go out," he added. As soon as he said that, the bell rang and everyone looked at the teacher in amazement. They got up and luckily for many of the students, Mr. Wataru didn't give them F's for not doing their homework.

"You have three more days," he said, not even looking up at them as they passed by. The students shivered. How the heck did he know!?

"I know 'cuz I know." Everyone paled and the room was empty the next second. Mr. Wataru grinned.

"Ah... Use their own little ways against them self... What a wonderful way to trick your students," Mr. Wataru muttered and he put his feet atop the wooden desk, leaning back in his chair in satisfaction.

"Time for phase 3, Freak out the rest of the student populations by using robots to 'take over' the school... Eh... maybe that's going overboard..." A little voice in his mind screamed suddenly.

__

'You think!? Help! I'm in the mind of a crazy, freaky, maniac.... What are you doing with that jar! Help! Nooooooooo!'

Don't asked what happened... Please... Let's just say we had a dear, dear funeral for the little guy....

__

'Hey! I'm not dea-'

Shut up. Now you are.

~*~*~*~*

Sora shivered.

Even though he was faraway from the room, the chills still ran up and down his spine. That guy just had the powers to do that and it made goosebumps run all over his skin. How that guy knew stuff no one ever did know... And... a robot?

Wait... A robot?

A human, life-sized, talking robot? How did he construct a... robot...

Oh. My. God.

"Sora, you okay? You're paler than normal..." Kixur stated as he leaned against the wall in his P.E. uniform. They were currently waiting for Mr. Mizu to come out and start the class.

"I-I-I... I just f-figured out something about M-Mr. W-Wataru..." Sora muttered, feeling faint and growling paler with every word. Kixur raised an eyebrow at Sora's state and his comment.

"What about him? I mean, I _know _that guy is freaky, but still... He can't be that bad, can he-"

"That person wasn't a robot." That one line froze everyone who had been in his third period Art. Kixur turned slowly to Sora.

"What... what did you just... just say....?" Kixur asked slowly and Sora shivered again.

"I said... that 'robot' wasn't a robot..." Sora muttered, eyes wide. "It... was a _real person_," he said slowly. Kixur took a deep breath.

"You did not just say that. You did not just say that. You did not just say that. You did not jus-" Kixur kept on repeating, as if stating the fact would make it go away...

"Oooooww.... My head... What the heck happened?" A voice moaned and Kixur paused in mid-sentence. Everyone turned to look at the door, and there covered in mud... was the... 'robot' Mr. Wataru...

"Argh! Damn that Tsuchiura! I'm going to kill him! I am not a robot damn it! I'm a real human being!" The man roared. Everything he said answered everyone's questions, confirmations, and worst of all... all of their fears...

"Alright, that's it," Sora said. "I'm skipping Art, how about you?" He asked, raising his hand and nodding very quickly and everyone else inside his period 3 Art nodded, others staring at them in confusion.

"Don't ask." A student advised his fellow friend. The man went out, screaming some very colorful words...

"I never even knew that such a word existed..." Axel murmured. The 'robot' had finally disappeared, just as Mr. Mizu came walking in, a bit dazed.

"Was that-"

"Don't even ask."

~*~*~*~*

The day went by quickly with not too much happening afterwards. Sora, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what Trinity Order was doing. They managed to act like normal teenagers the entire school day and somehow gained popularity all over the school.

They were still underneath Oblivion, though.

One good thing did happen. Riku had kicked Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx with the five remaining members of T.O. and now, the three were free to hang out with Sora. Riku didn't bother Sora anymore too and instead focused his time on other people.

Larxene growled as a boy neared her and Sora. "Don't even think about it." The boy halted in his tracks and laughed.

"What? A girl threatening me? What are you going to do? Scream for help like the little girl you are?" The boy asked. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"And you're talking, shorty?" Larxene asked, grinning at the boy who was at least two feet shorter than she was. The boy blushed and stuttered. "Scram!" He was gone within a second. Sora sighed.

He glanced at the clock. Just a couple more minutes until school would end. Sora groaned inwardly as he thought about Friday. Friday was Halloween and he'd fear that day... For one, he'd have to step in Mr. Wataru's class. For another, he'd probably have to wear his cloak...

Not only that, but reporters from _NoDI_ would be coming to all of the high schools and taking pictures of people that looked a lot like the Chasers. Their picture would definitely be one. Trinity Order, being the sneaky little group they were, would probably try to attempt something too.

Sora _did not _want to, at all, put on his cloak and become the 'Chasers' all so that the hard work he'd been doing to keep their secret, a _secret_, go to waste. But there was Larxene... well, she gave him the puppy-dog look. Even Roxas, and Axel, and Demyx, and... and....

"Why, Naminé, why?!" Sora wailed, as he was dragged against the floor, his hands clutching onto said-girl's ankle. "Why do you hate me so!?" Naminé paled so much, her skin was as white as chalk. She hadn't known that Sora would hate it this much if she actually agreed.

Besides... Larxene had given her the puppy-dog look.... Sora cast a knowing glance at her. They sighed in unison.

_'Damn Larxene and her puppy-dog looks...'_

"You know Sora, if you don't dress up they'll suspect you even more." Zexion said as he flipped another page. Sora groaned and banged his against the floor. Even Zexion!?

"Everyone hates me..." Sora muttered and Kixur shook his head, trying to hide his growing grin.

"Idiot..." Kixur muttered and Vexen snickered.

"Does that mean we have to go with our cloaks too?" Vexen asked and Xemnas nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Everyone shall wear their cloaks on Friday," he said and the subject was dismissed. No one dared to go against Xemnas most of the time... well except for Sora.

"Hey-"

"Shut up and don't say another word," Larxene said and dragged him into the elevator.

~*~*~*~*

_Friday..._

"How'd Friday come so fast?!" Kixur shouted as he ran out of his room, shirtless, and still in his 'pajamas', gray pants and in one hand, his white shirt. In his other hand was his school uniform and his cloak, along with his bag which was slowly falling down his arm. He was about to run into the bathroom when Sora laughed, seeing his state.

"Morning," Sora said, yawning. Kixur blinked, seeing Sora not even dressed for school, still wearing his black t-shirt and royal blue baggy pants. "...Why aren't you dressed yet?" And then realization dawned on him. "Larxene, you better not have resetted the alarm on my clock again!" Kixur yelled and Sora laughed but stopped mid-way, pausing to take a yawn. Larxene came stumbling out of her room, fully dressed and her cloak over her shoulder.

She stuck out her tongue. "Not my fault you guys never pause to think!" Larxene yelled. She turned to Sora, blinking as well. "Why aren't you dressed yet, Zo?" Sora grinned.

"I'm going to hang back for a bit," Sora said and began to step back in his room. "Now, if you excuse me... I'll be in my room." A hand grabbed Sora's shirt.

"No you don't." Kixur said and Sora groaned.

"Why noooot?" Sora whined and Kixur quirked an eyebrow.

"Because Xemnas said so," Kixur said and Sora groaned. Then, all of a sudden, he jumped upwards and Kixur lost his grip.

"Woah!" Kixur yelled and Sora jumped inside his room, slamming the door shut and locking the door.

"HAH!" Sora yelled. "You can't catch me!"

"What?" Sora squeaked and jumped around, turning to face... "Surprised?" Kixur asked, grinning.

"Huh, how'd you..." Sora groaned. "Never mind." And Sora began to unlock the door rapidly before Kixur's hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Get dressed!" Kixur yelled and Sora mumbled words under his breath, crossing his arms stubbornly. Kixur rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, all went black for Sora and he squeaked as Kixur pulled off Sora's shirt.

"You don't get dressed, I'm going to have to dress you myself," Kixur said and Sora stuck out his tongue.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Sora yelled. Kixur tackled Sora to the ground and they wrestled for a bit before Sora cried out in triumph.

"I win!" Sora yelled, as he sat atop Kixur. He was breathing heavily and so was the older boy beneath him. Kixur rolled his eyes.

"Alright, get off." Kixur said and tried to push Sora off but Sora pinned him down.

"Only if you say I don't have to go to school." Sora said and Kixur laughed.

"Sorry, can't do that," he said. "But I can do... this!" And Sora screamed as the world was flipped upside down. He pounded on Kixur's back.

"Let me down!" Sora yelled and Kixur laughed.

"Nope." He said and he swung Sora around for a bit before flipping him onto the bed. Kixur tossed Sora's uniform to him. "Get dressed 'cuz we only have... thirty minutes." Sora pouted.

"...Fine..." He muttered after several moments of silence and Kixur grinned triumphantly.

"Good boy," Kixur said and left the room, his clothes in hand. A sudden thought came to the both of them.

_'Wait... wasn't he... shirtless?' _And they both blushed. Larxene quirked an eyebrow at Kixur's flustered face but grinned soon enough.

"They'd be so cute together..."

~*~*~*~*

Finally, everyone was walking down to school, each wearing their cloaks. Sora had decided to leave his glasses on, being the cautious boy he was... some of the time.

As they walked by, people cast curious glances at them.

"Look! The Chasers, mommy!" A woman hushed her child.

"They are just children, deary."

"But they look so real!" He whined and she led him away. Sora and Kixur couldn't help but to snicker at that while Axel nudged Roxas.

"Woah, look at all of the reporters!" Axel whispered and Roxas nodded, staring at all of them. Many of the reporters stared in awe at the group, probably thinking that they were actually the 'Chasers'.

"This is Anemi, reporting from Destiny High," a woman said, holding a mic to her mouth and speaking to a camera. Sora recognized her as the woman who had broad-casted with that Mark-guy to introduce the 'Chasers'.

"Happy Halloween! I'm here to broadcast everything that happens here today, and so far... _every single person is wearing a cloak_. They must be popular here," she said. "School hasn't started yet but we'll be here to the end, broadcasting everything that happens. This is Anemi once again, signing off." She smiled and the camera turned off. Sora paled, pulling on Kixur's sleeve.

"Damn it, Kixur. What is they find out?" Sora whispered and Kixur winced, rubbing his ear.

"Even when you're whispering, you _still _hurt my ear!" Kixur whispered back and Sora rolled his eyes. Naminé giggled, muffling it with her sleeve.

"Don't worry. I don't anything will happen," she said and the group nodded at that. But Sora's sudden growling stopped them and caused all of them to turn to him.

"Did you forget about them?" He asked and pointed to a certain group...

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Kousuke," 'Ryo' said, smirking at Sora. Sora's eye began to twitch.

"Y-you..." Sora muttered, his shaking finger pointing towards 'Ryo's clothes. It was probably shaking out of anger, Roxas thought. 'Ryo' smirked.

"Oh, this?" He asked, staring down. "It's something I bought. Like it?" Sora growled.

"I _think _you already know the answer to that, Kaji," Sora growled. "I mean, after all, it _is _the 'Chaser's' cloak..." Ryo smirked again.

"I suppose I do." Bystanders couldn't help but stare in awe at Sora, who was openly talking and in ways, fighting with a new but popular student. Riku smirked at the oldest members of the Org.

"So, how's it feel to be at the low end of the chain?" Riku asked and Xemnas glared at him.

"A whole lot better without you." Xemnas said and Riku clenched his fists. Sora glanced to his left, prepared to stop the two if anything happened. Though, before a full-out war could start, the bell rang, luckily for them.

....Well, not really.

~*~*~*~*

Period 3 Art was quite eventful, needless to say...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The earth shook. Everyone looked up from their work and looked at each other. Some teachers looked outside in the hallway and sighed. And nearby on other worlds...

"AAAAHH! It's the end of the world, Donald! Run!" Goofy yelled and ran smack into a wall. Donald slapped his head.

"You goof! It's probably from Destiny Islands! No doubt that crazy teacher did something," Donald yelled. Goofy laughed, scratching his head.

"You mean Mr. Wataru? That guy gives me the creeps..."

_Back on Destiny Isles..._

"DON'T BRING US INTO THE FREAKY PSYCHOPATH'S ROOM! HE'LL KILL US!" Everyone wailed as they were soon dragged into the Art room. Some police had to restrain the students while others clutched onto the ground for any type of support....

"YOU WON'T TAKE US ALIVE!" And then they were thrown in.

Sora grumbled as he sat in his chair.

"Come on Zo, it's not that bad..." Kixur said and Sora glared at him.

"Really? We're _bound by chains and handcuffs _to our seats!" Sora yelled, jerking his thumbs to his restraints to prove his point. Kixur sighed. "And some students even have straight jackets on!" Said students stuck their tongue out.

"If we were sitting on normal chairs, that'd be nice..." Kixur muttered. Instead of normal chairs, their chairs were more like sofas, without the cushions. Sora sighed.

(A/N: Think of in Naruto's class, where they sat three in a row. Same concept, only five in a row.)

Riku, and the other Oblivion members though, were not bound to their seats. They, of course, had more control than the others. However, they _were _thinking about ditching this class.... Suddenly, the lights turned off.

A light flashed on, focusing on the chair that was spinning around _oh-so-slowly_...

Oh, the horror!

"Just get on with it..." Sora grumbled and Mr. Wataru laughed. The lights turned back on and he swiveled around in his chair. He too, was wearing a Org cloak.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Mr. Wataru said, laughing in glee as he spun around. Sora sweat-dropped.

_'He acts more like a child than I do!' _Sora thought. Mr. Wataru stopped and turned to his class.

"Your projects were quite good, despite the fact that you only had a couple days to do it." Mr. Wataru admitted. "I'll tell you what the play is going to be based on and then who will be playing what role." He coughed and picked up a piece of paper.

"The play shall be about a boy who lives on a Island. An Island, with his two best friends. One girl and one boy." Sora thought this as strange when it began to sound familiar to the story he had written for his second project.

"Both boys lived on the Islands long ago, but when a girl appeared on the shores from out of nowhere, everything changed. The boys who had once been best friends, turned their attention to the girl and they became a three-some. However, the other boy was tired of their home, always being the adventurous type. He wondered if there were other worlds out there and where the girl had come from."

"The boy wanted to know. He wanted to know if there really were other worlds. And so, in return for freedom from the prison... He joined the darkness."

Sora paled, realizing that the story was _his_.

"Oh.... Hell no..."

* * *

**Sooo.... How was it? Yeah, nothing much happened in this chappie, lol. Sorry for the long update, again. Another revised chapter up too. **

**Oh, and my kitty says hi again!**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	13. Trick Or Treat! Smell the Fire?

**Sorry for the long update! Updating stories is harder than I expected it to be...-.-; Plus, I'm working on revising my stories, since I'll probably be updating those two soon enough. The updating span might get longer too... So yeah...**

**Enjoy the chapter at least!**

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_"Both boys lived on the Islands long ago, but when a girl appeared on the shores from out of nowhere, everything changed. The boys who had once been best friends, turned their attention to the girl and they became a three-some. However, the other boy was tired of their home, always being the adventurous type. He wondered if there were other worlds out there and where the girl had come from."_

_"The boy wanted to know. He wanted to know if there really were other worlds. And so, in return for freedom from the prison... He joined the darkness."_

_Sora paled, realizing that the story was his._

_"Oh.... Hell no..."_

_:End Recap_

**x.x. Trick Or Treat! Smell the Fire? .x.x**

Sora groaned inwardly, as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the surface of his table. Zexion sighed as his stack of books rattled from the vibrations.

"Sora, stop it. You're going to loose brain cells," Zexion said. Sora pouted and rested his head on the table. Mr. Wataru continued on, explaining the story and ignoring Sora. Finally, he finished, having said the main events.

"The story will be passed out while I draw the names for the roles. From this hat, contains all of your names, plus the names from other classes. But, I decided to place in doubles of your names, since the writer of this story is in your class." Mr. Wataru said and called up a random student, and then proceeded to write down the roles.

A large packet came around and Sora got back his original copy. On the top line, it read 'A+'.

"The three main characters are two boys and one girl. Their names are Terra, Ven, and Aqua and boys, no need to worry. You won't be playing any girls in this play." The boys cheered while others sighed in relief. Kixur quirked an eyebrow at Sora.

"You used the names of the previous Keyblade wielders before us?" Kixur whispered and he nodded. Their hoods were pulled down as everyone else, but their movements were barely noticeable.

"Oh, boys! You can come in now, I think they're calm!" Mr. Wataru yelled and three boys came rushing in. Each held a remote control, standing before the rows of students and pressed the shiny red button.

At the same time, all of the restraints and handcuffs disappeared.

"Hey, what about us!" The restrained students yelled, their straight jackets still on. The boys came to them and took it off while Sora rubbed his wrists. Mr. Wataru chuckled.

"That's my boys!" He yelled. Sora shivered.

_'Mini Watarus? God, kill me before they grow up!' _Sora screamed mentally.

"Now, for the roles!" Five minutes passed by, the students reading the packet in interest and Mr. Wataru was aligning up the roles. Finally, he stepped away. Sora could see many lines interacting with each other and the three main roles were in the center. Sora couldn't help but grin.

Terra was Riku and Aqua was going to be Kairi.

Ironic, eh?

Sora looked at who was suppose to be Ven and immediately thanked Mr. Wataru's choice of picking. It was a boy with blond hair and sapphire eyes, looking a bit like Roxas, only his hair was a lot less spikier.

Yukito Kinomoto was his name and luckily, he hated Sayaka. However, he had been picked on a lot by Riku so he didn't seem to like the fact that he had to work with him. Ironicly as well, all of Organization XIII was going to be.... Organization XIII.

Same with Trinity Order as well and Kixur was going to be 'Terra's' Nobody, as well as Naminé for 'Aqua's Nobody. The people who were suppose to be Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and the others though, were some of the people Sora really hated.

Sayaka was Maleficent and Sora and Kixur nearly burst out laughing at her angered face. Julie Oli was going to be Yuffie and three other girls, Serena, Ginger, and Irine, all three sisters from the Louis's, were going to be Paine, Rikku, and Yuna respectively. Haze and Even from the Tristesse's were going to be Cloud and Leon while Steven Gaiden and Cole Dylan, two best friends, played as Donald and Goofy.

Only Steven and Cole were people who absolutely, positively hated Sayaka.

Kevin Shiroma and Kelly Nakaki were surprisingly King Mickey and Queen Minnie while three others, Renin Hydro, Matthew Coolidge, and Justin Wilson would be Seifer, Rai, and Vivi, with Sayaka again playing as Fuu, since she only appears for a short while.

There were many people, including teachers such as Mr. Drada as Merlin, being in his late 60's. Most were people who Sora could name.

"The rest of you who did not get your names chosen will be helping out with props, banners, art, and directing. Tomorrow, we will be working on the play and this will count as apart of your grade. You will also be having only three periods per day and after lunch, there will be a assembly." Mr. Wataru said.

"Now, get going to your next class." And the bell rang while students rushed out. Sora had already stuffed his work inside of his bag and followed Kixur down to History. The rest of the class went by normally, that is, until lunch came.

"Huh? What do you mean the cafeteria is under renovation?" The principal sighed.

"Sorry, apparently... During Chemistry, someone... blew it up... and so, we'll have to go and fix it up... again..." The principal's eye twitched at the last word and everyone couldn't help but sigh. Sora would have glanced at Axel, if it weren't for the fact that they didn't have Chemistry until the end of the day.

"So, what now? We were suppose to have the assemble in the cafeteria." A student said and the principal nodded.

"Well, at the very top floor, we made a couple of changes. All of the rooms on both sides were broken down to make one large room and we moved the hallway to the very end." Some blinked at this. "...We rebuilt the wall closer to the windows." And everyone nodded. "We'll be having lunch over there and the assembly as well." Everyone nodded at that and headed towards the upper level.

Everyone quickly got their food which was put out on a table and quickly refilled. The food was probably for the cameramen who had come to film the entire thing. Sora guessed, that other than Seami High, Destiny High would be the most suspicious place.

"Hey Soooora!" Sora yelped in surprise, stumbling backwards as Roxas, Axel, Kixur, and Larxene popped up in front of him.

"Y-yeah...?" Sora asked, sweating a bit.

"Did you forget our lunch or what?" Larxene sang and Sora shook his head, fearing for his life slightly.

"O-of c-course I brought it, Xene..." Sora stuttered and Larxene grinned.

"Hell yeah! I just _love _your mom's cooking!" Larxene yelled. Sora sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. No one bothered to look at them as they walked inside and Sora was grateful for this. He turned his head to see Riku talking eagerly with Trinity Order, namely Omen.

....Which was weird...

Who knew that Riku could be such a talkative talker when he wanted to be?

....Or, either they were talking about ways they could get rid of him...

Sora looked back to Roxas, just as Riku turned to look at Sora. Neither knew they had been staring at each other.

Sora pulled down his hood and opened his bag. Multiple boxes was inside, along with his binder. He'd placed all of his textbooks inside of his locker earlier. Sora handed out the boxes to the right people, based on the names.

Hikari almost always cooked for them and so, they had their own lunchboxes. When Sora opened his up, the most wonderful smell came out. The smell was mixed with spices and seasoned foods. The rice was cooked with seasoning in it, mixing the taste and giving it the wonderful smell. Tempura shrimp was carefully rolled in the flour, crisp and crunchy. The sauce to the side was sweet and sour, enhancing the flavor.

Mini sausages were cut into octopuses, and decorated in a unique design, were mini sushi filled with different types of fillings, tuna, shrimp, crab, and more. Strips of cooked seaweed, or nori lightly salted were shredded over the seasoned rice, and barbecue sauce was drizzled slightly over strips of chicken. There was a lot more foods in the box, and in another box for Sora, were all different kinds of deserts. Some not even from Destiny Island.

"Woah! Sora, your mom really has outdone herself this time!" Larxene yelled out in surprise. The smell and the shout made everyone turn their heads toward them. A few people were drooling from just the smell, and Sora quickly used a small napkin the cover the initials etched onto the side of the box. The initials, of course said K.S, but before the K, it said Azasuki.

Which was pretty baad....

Sora also covered up the desert box, considering the fact that they might question exactly _where _did he get those and if they were homemade, what kinds of ingredients had been used. A newspaper reporter came up to them.

"Wow...Is that all homemade stuff?" The man asked, trying to hide his surprised face. Larxene nodded. "C-can I have one?" The man asked hesitantly. Sora sighed. One piece wouldn't hurt, right?

"Here." Sora handed the man a strip of chicken with barbecue sauce on it carefully with a napkin, and the man took it. Sora could tell he did not have any lunch. When the man took a bite, his face lit up.

"This, is the most, best food I've, ever tasted!" He shouted out between munches, and within five seconds, ate the entire thing, which, might I add, was large.

"Thank you!" He said, bowing, before going towards his crew. Sora began to laugh and this caught Riku's attention. He gazed at Sora and suddenly found himself smiling, along with everyone else.

Was Sora's smile and laughter always this contagious?

"What are you waiting for Sora, dig in!" Sora laughed even more.

"Don't need to tell me that twice!"

~*~*~*~*

Sora sighed in bliss as he sat on the windowsill outside of the large room. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Vexen, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Marluxia were playing cards while Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saïx watched them. Naminé was busy drawing again while Zexion read his book and Xigbar and Xaldin closed their eyes and leaned against the wall.

Sora gazed out the window. The sun was shining and everything seemed perfect. But he still couldn't help but feel cautious.

Trinity Order was quiet...

_Too _quiet...

What were they planning?

Sora found out the hard way.

~*~*~*~*

"Everyone, come back inside!" Teachers yelled. "The assembly is starting in a few minutes!" Sora hopped off of the windowsill and walked in along with the others. They took a seat on the other side of the room, to their right was the door, to their left was the wall.

Riku and Trinity Order sat a couple of rows in front of them and the teachers stayed closer to the doors. They had moved the long table of deserts to the wall where Sora was sitting. It wasn't long before the principal came up on the stadium.

"Good afternoon, students of Destiny High. I would like to wish you a Happy Halloween! It is great to see you all eagerly dressed as the Chasers. We'll be having performances, free candy given out, costume contests, and near the middle, the news crew would like to come up and make an announcement. Please enjoy!"

The assembly turned out to be much better than they thought it would have. Candy rained at the most random times, and the shows were funny, hilarious, but most of all... spooky...

"No! Watch out! He'll-AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as the insane killer held the chainsaw over the woman's head...

"NOOOOOO!" Sora, on the other hand, was laughing so hard, he had tears coming to his eyes. Sora, of course, was still scared of scary movies, but the one thing he never noticed before was the reactions. They were always hilarious, and always overreacted. Had he been that way before? No wonder once someone was laughing next to him one month ago because of 'his face'.

The costume contest wasn't that long. Axel, who had decided to enter just for the heck of it, _won_. He came back to his seat, humming a merry tune, carrying ten baskets of candy, most of which were chocolate bars.

Here comes the hyper, crazy red-headed boy again... Take out the tazer guns.

During the assembly however, Sora couldn't shake of the feeling that something was about to happen. He saw Trinity Order continuously look his way, but managed to shrug it off soon. It came back soon after.

Finally, a man wearing a white lab coat came up to the microphone and gestured to the teacher next to the radio. The teacher turned it off and everyone began to groan.

"It was just getting to the good part!" A student whined and the man coughed.

"I'm sorry about that, but for now, I'd like to discuss some things with you," the man said. "As all of you know, the appearance of Chasers have sparked a giant interest within them. Never before has this happened and we'd very much like to know where they came from."

"Their powers are extraordinary. If you know _anything _about the Chasers, please tell us. It will help society gain greater power and lead us into new discoveries. Perhaps, we may even find evidence on whether or not worlds actually exist. Not only that... but we'd like to try... to try and hone the power that these Chasers have." Sora tensed at those words. "If we manage to do so, our generation will advance. We will become much stronger and more powerful too." Everyone began to murmur, some agreeing while others did not.

Sora could feel anger bubbling up within him.

Power? Was that all they think about? Power? It was the very thing... the very thought... that lead _him _to the darkness...

One of the reasons that _Riku _did not remember him...

And how could they!?

Think that they are the most powerful? Scientists have _no right _to know everything.

He absolutely _despised _how scientists did experiments, just for power and what not. They didn't care a single bit.

Only few made an exception.

"Now, does anyone have anything to say?" The man asked but no one raised their hands. The man nodded solemnly and walked off the stage. It took awhile for the normal chatter to start up again. Sora sighed and unclenched his fists.

People were always going to be this way.

Then, Omen stood up. Sora's eye trailed him as he and Trinity Order walked to the doors and asked the teacher something. She nodded and opened up the door for the five as they walked out. The nagging feeling came back.

Sora's eyes kept on glancing back and forth through the door and the people who were talking. He could barely focus on their words and felt tension build. Suddenly, he felt it. A surge of power to his left and he realized too late what was happening.

"NO!" The outburst startled everyone. Mr. Wataru stared at Sora.

"What are you doing? Sit down!" Almost everyone was snickering at Sora by this time. Riku stood up to talk and tease Sora, but it was cut short.

**_BOOM_**

Only just a second later, a cloud of dust and debris flew over the giant room and no one could see. Everyone was screaming as students and teachers rushed to get away from the crumbling wall. Riku was sure he was done for when he heard the explosion go off almost right next to him. A sudden force pushed him down. Because the room was so big, the smoke rose up to the ceiling quickly, and Riku could see who had pushed him down and out of harm's way.

Sora.

Sora staggered up to his feet, but still crouched down low while Riku lay there, paralyzed and in shock. Sora's arm was bleeding and sharp rocks gave both of them numerous cut. Riku saw exactly what made Sora shout, his eyes widening in fear.

But there was something else that shocked Riku as well. Sora had somehow known what had happened. He could sense it. And Riku had a feeling that it had to do with the Chasers and Trinity Order.

But that was the least of his problems.

There was a fire. And it was spreading rapidly. Not only that, but it seemed that the bottom level had caught on fire too.

They were going to die.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know it isn't long, but I decided to leave it there for now. The next chapter, you should know what it will be about...I guess...**

**But still, do hope you like it. It's not that good, but still getting there. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	14. One of Those Bittersweet Halloweens

**Heya guys! This is Midnight here. Thanks for the reviews, favs. and alerts I got. Really appreciate it. Sorry for the long update as well too. But, sure do hope you like this chapter! **

**Oh, my kitty would like to say hi! =3**

**Here's the new chappie.**

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

__

But that was the least of his problems.

There was a fire. And it was spreading rapidly. Not only that, but it seemed that the bottom level had caught on fire too.

They were going to die.

_:End Recap_

**x.x. One of Those Bittersweet Halloweens .x.x**

Screams rang through the building, startling the people nearby on the district, some gaping as they saw the smoke, others rushing to get to a phone. The students shoved past each other to try and get out of the fire's way. They tripped over chairs, knocking them over, and left discarded jackets, bags, and cloths behind, which only fueled the fire even more.

As soon as Sora touched Riku's arm to help him up, he snapped out of his daze and pushed Sora away. Riku glared at Sora.

"I... I-I don't need... your help..." Riku gasped as he tried to get air into his lungs. The smoke was becoming thicker and thicker, making the ceiling look like a huge black cloud which was slowly filling up the room. Riku stood up and Sora glanced to his left. The fire was within a few feet so he jumped over chairs and landed next to Roxas. He immediately sighed in relief.

The doors weren't locked. The students were filing out into the hallway, teachers directing them while others did head count. The cameramen, despite the situation, were trying to get pictures in somehow, they appeared.

"Larxene, pull the fire alarm!" Sora yelled and she reached for the red handle. But when she pulled it down, nothing happened. There were no alarms, nor where there sprinklers going off. The cloud of smoke only got bigger and bigger. Sora also noticed that the fire extinguisher was gone.

Trying to make them use magic, eh?

Sephiroth and Saïx were outside in the hallways, trying to keep the students under control. Kixur and Roxas helped the people who had gotten injured out first. Xigbar, Xemnas, Xaldin, Demyx, and Luxord were trying to stop the fire.

Sora, meanwhile, was outside in the hallway, trying to help the people calm down. Already, the ringing of sirens was heard and people were screaming even louder. Probably firefighters, but they wouldn't be able to save them. The ladders wouldn't be tall enough, and besides... fit nearly six-hundred people onto a small ladder?

Suicide, I tell you, suicide.

"Roxas, Kixur! Go downstairs and see if you can try to stop the fire or find another way out! Lexaeus, Zexion, take their places!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, fire's not stopping!" Demyx yelled, flinging off his cloak which proved to be too hot to wear during the fire. Luckily, they hadn't _exactly _used their real ones. Besides, you need multiple copies of it anyways, right?

Sora helped Ayu to close the doors in a attempt to stop the fire from spreading into the hallway. Marluxia and Vexen stood by, trying to do the head-counts for some of the teachers. Sora sighed a bit, when the smoke stopped coming out. By now, the fire was coming out from the bottom levels. He had to do something, Sora couldn't just leave them all up here to die.

He got an idea once Marluxia opened up the windows to let the remaining smoke out and breathe in some fresh air.

"Marluxia! See if you can jump to that branch!" Sora yelled and Marluxia turned to the window. There was a tree right outside of the school, with its branches extending towards the window. It seemed sturdy enough. Marluxia nodded.

"I'll try!" He yelled and immediately shouts began flying.

"He can't do that!"

"He'll fall!"

"What are you, crazy?!"

"There's no way he'll be able to reach!"

"As your teacher, I forbid you from doing that!" Marluxia laughed at the last comment. He ignored the comments, and crouching down low on the windowsill, feeling the smoke rush by his head, he took one flying leap.

His hand stretched out and...

Managed to get a grip on the branch. Everyone sighed in relief and Sora nodded, flashing a thumbs-up. Marluxia pulled himself up and tested the branches' strength, getting a vague idea of what Sora was going to do.

"The branch is sturdy enough!" He yelled, and Sora nodded.

"Axel, you're next. We're going to need two people to catch the others. Vexen, you manage the people jumping. Make sure to send our classmates first and after the first twenty, send two-three teachers to do head-counts. Luxord, block people from going downstairs." Sora said. "Larxene, Saïx, Sephiroth, manage everyone, and make sure no one tries anything idiotic.... Other than what we're doing now, Xene..." Larxene stuck her tongue out at the comment.

"Xigbar, Xaldin, help the wounded get over first." Sora said and Zexion turned to him.

"How are they suppose to do that? Zexion asked, just as Axel jumped. Marluxia caught Axel by the hands and lifted him up.

"Have them climb onto your backs. Then, when they jump, Marluxia will catch either Xigbar or Xaldin and Axel will catch the other." Sora said. He shifted uncomfortably as Zexion stared at his arm which bleeding had stopped.

"Don't worry about me," he whispered to Zexion. He sighed and nodded, and went back to calming down others. Xigbar and Xaldin would have to go back and forth, wouldn't they? Sora ran down the staircase and once he was on the sixth floor, pulled back up his hood and summoned the Kingdom Key. On the third floor, he saw Kixur throwing water onto the flames.

However, instead of dwindling, the fire just lapped up the water as if it were oil.

"Don't throw water onto it! It's magical. Water's like oil to it." Sora said and Kixur stopped. Roxas came out from another room.

"The windows are all blocked by a barrier. It won't break or anything." Roxas said, massaging his fists which were slightly bleeding. Sora nodded.

"So what do we do then?" Roxas asked and Sora turned to the fire.

"I can stop it for at least 15 minutes. This fire can only be stopped by the person who created it. Though, when the spell wears off, it'll go 3-4x as fast. Stand back." Sora said, and they stepped behind Sora. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the fire, with his good arm.

"Blizzard!" Sora yelled, and ice appeared out of nowhere, firing straight at the fire. It froze it, but the spell would only last for 5 minutes, before the fire broke through.

"Stopga!" Sora yelled again, and the fire stopped moving completely, even within the ice. Sora nodded. He turned to Kixur and Roxas.

"Help me put plastic buckets into the hallways. When the fire starts again, the plastic buckets can stop it for awhile." Sora said, and they went into classroom. He was lucky that everyone was facing towards the top floor, or else Kixur and Roxas would be in one huge mess.

Within five minutes, using some magic to help, plastic buckets literally littered the hallway, and they ran back up, but not before Sora re-casted the Blizzard spell, which was breaking. Sora's Keyblade disappeared, by the time they got back up onto the top floor. By now, at least one fourth of the students and teachers were gone. Firefighters were working their way to help them down, and cameramen at the bottom were filming the entire thing. Sora twitched, when he saw who was done there with them.

Trinity Order.

Within another five minutes, another one fourth of the people was on the tree or outside the burning school. Firefighters at the bottom, were trying to stop the fire, but like before, it only made the fire an inferno. Sora cursed, when he saw what they were trying to do. Ten minutes passed.

Sora was impatiently tapping his foot, and covering his mouth with his sleeve. Smoke was becoming an issue here, and so was time. Only five more minutes until the spell would wear off. People down there were wondering why the fire wasn't starting, but even so, they appreciated that.

Another five minutes passed, and he could feel the fire starting again. However, the good thing was that only one fourth of the people remained.

"How much longer until the fire reaches us?" Kixur asked.

"About 5-10 minutes. Maybe even less than that." Sora said. He climbed to an open window.

"Axel! Bring out some more people to help!" Sora yelled.

"Right!" He yelled. Saïx and Sephiroth stood on another branch near the school, and Larxene and Ayu stood on another branch, though a bit farther. Taller people with better and farther jumps were leaping off the third window to the left, and the other two windows just had anyone leaping off, but only two at a time. By the time yet another five minutes passed, only twenty people remained, including Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Roxas, Kixur, Vexen, and five girls and five boys.

Axel gritted his teeth with a girl. She didn't want to jump... _at all. _

"I-I can't do it!" She yelled, whimpering, as she clutched the wall besides her. Axel smacked his forehead.

"Do you want to die!?" He yelled, and she shook her head.

"Then just jump! I'll catch you!" Axel yelled, and she stood up carefully. She leapt, just as she took a deep breath. Bad idea. She started coughing, inhaling smoke, and mid-way, she was falling already. Gaps and shouts of alarm rang through the air. The girl screamed, but stop, when she didn't hit the ground. Looking up, she saw that Axel _had _caught her, and he was hanging onto the branch with his legs. He smirked.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said, and Marluxia helped the girl up first. Axel flipped up, and they started again. The smoke was becoming thicker and thicker, and harder and harder to breathe. Just when Sora felt they were going to make it without him doing something to almost blow their cover, a teacher shouted.

"Sora! We're missing someone! Sayaka! She's not here!" Sora paled. Looking around, he saw that Sayaka _wasn't _there... Oh shoot... She must've tried to escape from one of the lower levels!

"I'm going to go look for her!" He yelled, and rushed downstairs. He had to bring up the sleeve to cover his mouth and nose, as he went further down. Though, it wasn't long before Sora found Sayaka. She was coughing and choking, and running blindly through the smoke. The fire was starting up the stairs and consuming the hallway by now. Sora ran to her, and grabbed her. He expected the punch to the face, which he caught.

"AHHHHHH!" Sayaka screamed, and Sora twitched's eye twitched.

"Sayaka!" Sora yelled, but she continued to thrash in his grip. Sora's eye twitched again.

"Sayaka," Sora said, this time in a lower voice, and more calming. She stopped, and looked at Sora.

"K-Kousuke?" She asked, whimpering. Sora nodded, and grabbed her.

"We have to go up. The fire's coming." Sora said, and she just nodded. He pulled her up, and didn't dare to look back, knowing now by the burst of energy he felt, that Trinity Order was bending the fire to their will. When he got up, only Riku, Kixur, Roxas, and Kairi remained, plus them. Kairi and Roxas went to the branch with Ayu and Larxene, the other two still bringing up their recipients up. Riku stared at them, but quickly jumped to Axel's branch, when he saw the fire right behind the two. Kixur went to the branch with Sephiroth and Saïx.

Sora and Sayaka stumbled onto the last floor. The fire was spreading, and then, to Sora's horror, did he see the fire break through the giant room. It was enclosing them on all sides. And they could barely breathe. The window they were backing up on wasn't as close to the branches as the other windows were. If Sayaka tried to jump by herself, she'd fall. If Sora tried to jump by himself, he'd make it, but Sayaka would be left.

"H-HELP!" Sayaka yelled, running to the window. People were screaming now. A firefighter with a megaphone shouted up to them.

"Stay still! We're going to get you!" He yelled.

"If we stay still, we're going to die!" Sora yelled back. He vaguely noticed the firefighters trying to get the ladder up. Sora cursed, as he felt like flinging off his cloak. But it would only be fuel for the fire once it go to it. The windows to the trees were blocked off by fire. They backed up to the windows, and the fire enclosed around them. People were screaming now.

Sora took a deep breathe. He _couldn't _use magic... However, if he didn't use magic, but instead jumped and 'somehow' survived... yeah, that would work. Sora put a hand on Sayaka.

"Listen to me. We're going to make it out alive, but first you have to do what I tell you." Sora whispered, and she nodded. He quickly carried Sayaka bridal-style, and she 'eeped' blushing red. She noticed, because she was so close, his actual face underneath the dorky glasses. He climbed out the window, ignoring their screams, and felt a dull ache somewhere. Sora ignored it, and it wasn't that hard, because it was only a dull ache. The fire was really close now. He took a deep breath. Even closer now.

He faced himself backwards to the crowd, grateful that the windowsill was farther out.

NOW!

Sora jumped up, just as the fire shot out like a piercing dagger. With the extra weight, he barely managed to get above the window. Then, Sora flew upwards diagonally and pushed himself off the wall. People screamed and Sora noticed that out of of the corner of his eye, the cameras were watching him.

He ignored it. Concentrating, Sora used a bit of his Wisdom Form to float over to the tree, which was only a foot within safety's reach. No one but members of Organization XIII and Trinity Order noticed this.

"Got'cha!" Axel yelled, and Sora let out out a sigh of relief, as Axel caught him by the hood of his cloak. He had managed to float further towards the tree, without revealing his secret. Sora looked upwards.

"Thanks Axel... I owe you one." Sora muttered and Axel grinned.

"Well, if you could buy me a-"

"Hello? Bring Sora up first." Sora heard Larxene say, and he felt himself being pulled up. Sora heard cheering, and looking down, he saw everyone clapping. He quirked an eyebrow.

_'Ooookaaay.... I'm almost killed, and they **clap? **How weird is that?' _Sora thought, and put Sayaka down, when he was finally steady on the branch. Only when he put Sayaka down, did he feel a searing pain in his left arm...

_'Oh yeah... my arm... That was the dull ache.' _Sora thought inwardly. The pain from all the sudden movements and carrying Sayaka, which might I add, wasn't as light as she seemed, made the pain enough for Sora to lose his balance.

Sora fell off the branch, 7-8 stories high, and losing consciousness.

* * *

**Meow, sorry for the long update again...This chapter was...I guess, hard to write because I kept leaving out stuff, and it didn't seem right. Plus, also sorry about it being kinda short I guess. Sorry. Lol, I seem to love making Sora get hurt. But then again, these kind of things are what makes Riku get to love Sora a lot more. Should I lower the pain? Idk...Oh shoot! Sayaka knows what Sora looks like under the glasses! And...nah, you gotta figure out the rest by yourself. xD **

**~Midnight Hell**

**-Woot! It's Spring Break! 2 weeks off!**


	15. When the Light Starts to Go Blind

**Heya guys! Er...was this kinda fast update? I have no clue. Oh well, at least it was shorter than those... I think like one month updates or something? Was it? No clue on that either. Um, the reason why it's kinda fast the update, is because I'm having a major writer's block for one of my stories. "The Village of Eternal Twilight". If you could check it out, and help me out, it would be greatly appreciated! Btw, it's a Naruto story, not Kingdom Hearts. Don't have to, but just saying. **

**And by the way, thanks to yumi2482 for reading my stories. I greatly appreciated that, and your reviews. Um, sorry about the A/N in Village of Eternal Twilight to...But really, I was in a writer's blocky thing. Hope you don't hold it against me. **

**Well, here's the new chappie!**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_**'Oh yeah... my arm... That was the dull ache.'**Sora thought inwardly. The pain from all the sudden movements and carrying Sayaka, which might I add, wasn't as light as she seemed, made the pain enough for Sora to lose his balance._

_Sora fell off the branch, 7-8 stories high, and losing consciousness._

_:End Recap_

**x.x. When the Light Starts to Go Blind .x.x**

"SORA!" Larxene screamed as she reached down to grab him, but he was falling faster than he should be and Axel's arms around her waist stopped her from going after him. She gritted her teeth. Trinity Order, who would have guess? People screamed as Sora fell and Sephiroth thought it couldn't have gotten any worse, but it did.

At that exact moment, a huge bunch of Soulers and Heartless appeared, popping out of the ground. Bystanders and everyone else on the tree screamed in terror. Already, the Heartless were making their move.

"Ria! No!" A woman screamed as a Heartless's claws went into the small child's chest and out it pulled with a sparkling heart. The child didn't even scream as she disappeared. The woman screamed even louder as the Heartless turned on her.

Sora crashed into the ground at that moment. The back of his head hit the ground and at least ten Soulers and Heartless turned on him. Sora didn't move.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Larxene yelled and shoved Axel away from her. Jumping down and landing on her feet, she kicked away the Heartless, but the others just morphed into the ground. The Soulers didn't get hit, but Larxene knew better. She grabbed the chains and flew them.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Larxene yelled, the anger practically visible and radiating off of her. She stomped the ground, and the Heartless popped out, clutching their heads and mumbling nonsense. They disappeared with a flash of darkness. The students and everyone else on the tree or didn't have a Souler or Heartless chasing them, stared at Larxene, with a WTF expression.

Larxene bent down and carefully helped Sora up. She punched a Heartless, sending it flying and giving it to someone else. Er... yeah, let's just say another Heartless appeared. Axel smacked his forehead, but ignored it for the moment.

"Get Sora to a safe place!" Larxene nodded, and she rushed away. The firefighters were trying to still put out the fire by now, but many abandoned it, in favor of getting away instead of dying and having their hearts literally ripped out.

"Roxas, ready?" Axel whispered to Roxas, who nodded. They jumped down, and kicked away some Heartless. Roxas grabbed 5 chains from some Soulers at the same time, and swung them away. A girl screamed, as one landed on top of her. Roxas sweat-dropped.

"Sorry-Damn it Axel! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Roxas yelled, as he ducked just in time to avoid Axel swinging large branches blindly. Literally, blindly. A Heartless was covering his eyes.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Axel yelled. Sephiroth twitched. Axel ripped the thing away from him, and threw the Heartless onto a police car. Axel turned to the teachers.

"Roxas and me are going to go help Larxene!" Axel yelled as he and Roxas started running for the exit. Omen grimaced. He knew what they were trying to do. But before he could do anything to stop them, they were already gone. Komaki's hand started glowing, and more Heartless showed up. But they were only burned to ashes seconds later. Omen growled.

"They're here already..." He muttered and backed away into the shadows.

"It's the Chasers!" A girl screamed and people started cheering. Axel's hands and Chakrams glowed with fire and he shot them towards the Heartless, disintegrating them. He turned to Roxas, who was duel-wielding the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper.

"Take care of the Heartless and Soulers," Axel said, his voice taking a lower pitch and masked with magic. "I'll take care of the fire." Roxas gave a silent nod and Axel calmly walked to the fire while the younger boy charged into the mass. Axel glared at the fire which seemed to move by itself at him.

"Say night," and Axel threw his Chakrams. The Chakrams were glowing with fire and it canceled out the fire which Trinity Order had made. The fire got sucked into the twin weapons and when it flew back, was bursting with even more flames. Axel threw it again and again, Roxas covering for him, until the fire was completely gone.

Roxas jumped upwards, spinning as he killed at least ten Heartless, some of the chains from Soulers getting suck into the wind that was forming and flying. Before the monsters touched the ground, they disappeared and Roxas pointed the Oblivion at a group of Shadows and Mirages, which were ganging up on some cameramen.

"Gravity!" Roxas yelled and the creatures fell to the ground, an unkown force keeping them down. The cameramen back away in fear as the creatures began to disappear one by one. Then, he pointed the Oathkeeper at a giant mass which had suddenly appeared.

"Thunder!" He yelled and the lightning range, now farther than before, stuck each and every single one down with one single bolt. Roxas then dashed across the entire field, both of his Keyblades in front of him. Slicing through each and every single Heartless or Souler in front of him, the cameramen and students watched on in amazement.

"Arcs Arcanum," Roxas whispered.

Omen grimaced from his place in the shadows. He began to retreat and the monsters disappeared. Summoning the massive amount of monsters, just after he had casted the fire, took a lot of energy out of him. It didn't help that he was only the Nobody as well.

Roxas clenched his fists. "Cowards..." he muttered and turned to Axel. They gave a nod and disappeared. Cameramen growled in annoyance, some throwing down their cameras while others cheered, such as the woman from before.

"Ria!" She cried and hugged her child. The child was crying as she hugged her mother. Some of the cameramen couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Axel and Roxas suddenly peeked out from behind the scorched building.

"Hey! Mind helping us get to the hospital here?!" Axel yelled and a policemen nodded. His car happened to be safe and he turned the engine on, the blue and white lights starting to blink and a siren rang. Marluxia put a hand on Kixur's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's going to be okay," he said and Kixur nodded and they carefully got down, unlike Roxas, Axel, and Larxene who had jumped down and made it safely without any injuries... They were going to have to explain how they jumped down nearly eight flights of stories from a tree.... A woman went up to a camera and everyone could already tell she was a news's reporter.

"We are live, here at Destiny High. As you have seen, the Chasers have once again shown up, destroying the monsters that have appeared. From this clip here, you will see that one of the Chasers, using two sterange weapons, suck in the fire and kept the building from burning down. The other Chasers used his Keyswords and fended off the monsters. He used an extraordinary move, dashing through the field and immediately killing all of the monsters. From what we have heard from a bystander close by, the Chaser whispered the move, 'Arcs Arcanum'."

"He also used other spells, both 'Thunder' and 'Gravity' each destroying the monsters. As a result from the attack, there are twenty-five wounded, ten of them students here at Destiny High, and ten dead, or missing. If you spot these people, please phone us at the police station. Also, I just got word that Destiny High school is canceled for the time being. Instead, school will be held at another school, Seami High. That is all, for now. This is Anemi reporting." Anemi smiled and the camera turned off.

Organization XIII watched, as the ambulance came to take away the wounded, and parents came pouring into the school, hugging their children. Two of the students, Yumi and Hana Till disappeared. The parents were screaming and yelling, and it took a lot of people to calm them down. Demyx pulled on Kixur's sleeve.

"Let's go check out the school. To see if we actually missed someone." Demyx said, and Kixur nodded. They turned to the principal, who was kinda freaking out.

"Hey, we're going to check out the school." Demyx said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now go!" He yelled, and Demyx blinked before shrugging. He was in too much of a panic to notice what happened. Demyx and Kixur stepped into the building, the other members staying nearby outside the school in case something happened.

They immediately stuffed their black cloaks inside as the ground was still covered in embers. The fabric flickered with sparks and they blew it out. Demyx peered into the hallway. It looked like the cake that Sora had tried to bake when he took lessons from his mom at first...

Not a pretty sight...

"Looks like practically everything was burned. We didn't leave anything of importance in there, right?" Demyx asked and Kixur nodded.

"I think so. Let's go check our lockers and Trinity Order's lockers. Our lockers should have been protected since we always protect it with some magic." Kixur said.

"And if we go check out Trinity Order's lockers, we might find something." Demyx added, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Kixur nodded. They checked quickly through the lockers which had been enforced with magic so that it wouldn't be damaged. They took whatever was of importance in each of their lockers, such as munny, files, and others and then burned the lockers.

Finally they were done.

"Let's go, before they find out we're gone." Rushing down the stairs, they barely managed to make it out, before the teacher yelled out their names.

"Kixur! Demyx! Has anyone seen them?" Ms. Mitsuka asked.

"We're here!" Demyx and Kixur yelled out. Ms. Mitsuka nodded and went to the principal to say that they were all here, besides Roxas, Larxene, Sora, and Axel of course. Xemnas turned to the two.

"Got everything?" He asked and the two nodded. Kixur held up the bag.

"Everything." Kixur said. "...Besides the school stuff, course." He added and Demyx laughed. It felt good to burn their school stuff and not get in trouble for it... By now, parents had come to pick up their children since most of them lived in the district. Policemen stayed back to keep people from going in.

"Let's get going to the hospital," Kixur said, his thoughts drifting back to the unconscious Sora.

"Sora will be okay. You know he's strong," Zexion said and Kixur nodded, but his face was blank. They talked to a police officer to ask if they could go to the hospital, and he nodded. He led them to a police officer with a van, and once they were inside, they were driven towards the hospital.

~*~*~*~*

Unfocused eyes blinked open unsteadily, and Sora twitched. He heard a faint beeping from somewhere within the room, and a cool breeze from a probably open window washed over him. He could barely move his left arm, but his head felt light.

"He's awake!" He blinked. That was Larxene, wasn't it? He tried turning to the voice, but started to panic, when he saw all he could see was just pitch darkness. He had seen what the darkness had done to Riku before, and his friends he had here now.

Normally, he wouldn't have been afraid of the dark... but this... it was just pitch black. Ink dark. He couldn't see anything. It was just... black.

"Shh. Larxene, he's probably only half-conscious." He heard Axel say.

"Fine..." Larxene answered dejectedly. Sora moved his head to the voices.

"Soooraaaa? This better not be like the last time you opened your eyes but you were still sleeping." He heard a small playful tone added to the voice, but still with the hint of concern. He turned to voice.

"K-Kixur?" Sora asked, voice quiet.

"Yea, it's me." Kixur answered, and Sora nodded.

"Kixur, something's wrong..." Sora said, and he started to literally panic. They didn't know what was wrong? Why was everything dark? Why couldn't he see anything!?

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marluxia asked.

"I-I can't s-see anything... It's so d-dark..." Sora muttered and his bright sapphire orbs grew wide.

"What do you mean Sora? The doctor said everything would be alright." Sora shook his head. Sora reached out for Kixur blindly with his right arm. "S-Sora...Come on, q-quit joking. The lights are all on." Kixur said, and Sora felt someones hand hold his. Sora felt fear grip his heart. He hadn't felt this scared for a long time.

He didn't like the darkness. It scared him. The nightmares it gave him when he was little. The darkness which almost took away his home, his family, and his friends. The darkness that played all of his friends against each other.

And most of all...

The darkness that corrupted Riku's heart.

Sora was breathing deeply now, and he could swear that some tears were falling down his face. He heard someone stand up from their place.

"Quick! Call the doctor! Somethings wrong!" Roxas yelled, and Sora vaguely heard the pressing of a button and the opening of doors. He also felt Sora grip his hand even tighter, before Sora fell into the everlasting darkness.

~*~*~*~*

The door opened, and a man with a white coat, white shirt, and brown pants stepped in. He was carrying a clipboard, and a nurse behind him wheeled in a cart full of items. Everyone in the room except Sora turned to him. The doctor went to Sora's bedside, and took a look at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked. Kixur noted that the man's name was Roy.

"It's his eyes." Kixur replied. "He can't see anything." The doctor nodded. He turned to the nurse.

"Prepare an empty examination room for him. We're going to need to run some tests then." The nurse nodded, and started to write it down on the clipboard in her hands as well. He knelt down to Sora, but not before turning to the group within the room.

"Some of you are going to have to leave. Only two may stay in here at the time." He said. Kixur didn't even look at the group.

"I'll stay." He muttered. No one argued against him. Axel patted Roxas on the shoulder.

"Stay with your 'twin', Roxas." Axel said, and with that, they left. Roxas's eye twitched, but nodded nonetheless. The doctor started to do a physical examination, but frowned, when he saw nothing was wrong. He turned to Kixur.

"Did Sora bump his head or anything?" He asked. "Normally, loss of eyesight are caused by injuries to the head, or staring into the sun for too long. But this just happened right after he fell, right?" Kixur nodded.

"Well, he did hit the back of his head on a rock at the bottom..." Kixur mumbled. Unfortunately, that was all the doctor needed. The door opened, and another nurse came in, taking the bed and wheeling it out the door carefully. Doctor Roy turned to Kixur.

"We're going to do the examination now. It'll take at least an hour or so." Kixur nodded, and he stood up. They went out of the room, and into another. Kixur sighed, but the sound of Roxas crashing into the chair made him look to the 'twin'.

"Roxas?" Kixur asked. Roxas was covering his right eye with his hand.

"I-I can't s-see anything in this e-eye!" Roxas yelled, and Kixur looked to him in shock.

"W-what!?" Kixur shouted, and he knelt down to Roxas. The noise had made everyone come back in.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, bursting in.

"Somethings wrong with Roxas." Kixur said. Carefully lifting away Roxas's hand from his eye, Kixur took a close look. The right eye was now a dull color, the same color as the eyes of Sora's when he wore the glasses.

Roxas had lost his sight in his eye.

_Two hours later..._

The doctor came back in, Sora still unconscious on the wheeled bed. Placing it back in place, they turned to everyone within the room. He sighed.

"I'm sad to say, your friend is currently blind." He said and tension filled the air.

"H-how?" Kixur asked, clenching his fists. The doctor sighed again, rubbing his temples.

"To try and make it simple, the very back parts of our brains controls our eyesight. Located at the very back, is something called the optic nerves and the visual cortex. Sometimes, head injuries cause severe pressure within the skull, and in turn, the pressure, if hit at the back of the head, directs towards the optic nerves, or the occipital lobe of our brains. The shock-wave which went through Sora's head, had put too much pressure onto the optic nerve, and so it caused the blindness that Sora is currently experiencing." Doctor Roy finished. He looked at Roxas.

"Because you are his twin brother, you also experience side-effects. Like you already know, twins can feel pain that another is feeling. Connected to each other, they also have access to someone's thoughts. Sora's head injury was probably worse than we thought, which is why currently your right eye is blind." Roxas nodded. His eye was covered by a patch, and white bandages wrapped diagonally around the patch to keep it in place, before wrapping around his head.

"Is Sora's and Roxas's loss of eyesight permanent?" Larxene asked. The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"We are not sure yet. It depends if the surgery we are planning goes well." Doctor Roy muttered, and everyone looked wide-eyed at him.

"Surgery!?" They yelled, and the doctor looked up and nodded.

"His eyes won't get better alone. He'll need surgery to help repair the optical nerves. His retina might have also suffered some damage as well. There is no other way. Though, unfortunately, all the surgery rooms are being booked for other patients. Due to the increased attacks by those monsters, all our rooms are practically booked. Your friend was lucky. He got one of the few rooms left." Doctor Roy said. The room suddenly felt gloomy.

"But don't worry. It'll take at the most, two months before he will go into surgery. At the very least, a month." He said.

"But won't the damage be permanent by then?" Sephiroth asked. The doctor shook his head.

"His body is healthier than others. Already, during the examination, the inner parts of his body was already getting to work on repairing any damage it could. Not only that, but his blindness isn't as extreme. So, you won't have to worry as much." He said, smiling. Kixur just stared at Sora's face. They had placed bandages around his eyes, concealing the bright blue orbs underneath. The doctor exited the room after answering a few more questions which Kixur didn't hear.

"Right... Now the hard part. To call Sora's parents." Kixur paled visibly. This was not going to go well.

~*~*~*~*

This time when Sora woke up, he felt something wrapped around his head. It covered his eyes and so this time, he didn't feel as panicked as before. His tensed muscles at the darkness immediately relaxed and Sora released his grip on the bed sheets. He felt something shift besides him, and Sora blindly reached for it. He heard the thing grunt.

"It would be much appreciated if you let go of my nose, Sora." Sora blushed, immediately withdrawing his hand. He had accidentally grabbed Kixur's nose. Kixur chuckled, and took hold of Sora's hand.

"You okay? Before, it looked like you were really scared." Kixur asked. It wasn't meant to teased, (though maybe just a bit) but even so, Sora pouted. Kixur laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, So. But really... what happened back there?" Kixur asked softly. Sora could tell by the slight sleepiness detected within Kixur's voice, that it was probably nighttime. That, and Kixur had been sleeping at his bedside.

"...I got... scared when I couldn't see anything. I-it was just... just black. There was no light, and it reminded me of the darkness that almost destroyed Destiny Islands. I don't like the darkness, Kixur. I-I just don't." Sora said. Kixur nodded, but then said 'Yeah' after realizing Sora couldn't see it. Kixur knew what Sora meant, though it did hurt him a bit.

Nobodies were like the darkness from a person, and so, when Sora said he didn't like the darkness, it hurt Kixur a lot. But, Kixur knew what Sora meant. He didn't like the darkness that had took control of them long ago. The darkness that is evil, and controls everyone's hearts. He didn't like _that _kind of darkness. Plus, Kixur doubted Sora knew what the meaning meant anyways.

Kixur looked at Sora. He grew worried for him, because of the news from before. White bandages wrapped around Sora's eyes, concealing the bright orbs from view. It didn't keep down his spiky hair though, since it only wrapped around his head. It was hard to tell whether or not Sora was still awake or not.

"Hey Kixur?" Sora asked, which snapped Kixur's out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Kixur mumbled.

"What happened? Why can't I see anything?" Sora asked quietly. Kixur sighed.

"...When you lost consciousness, you fell of the branch, and was sent falling towards the ground. Unfortunately, you were falling faster than you should have, and we couldn't reach you in time, so the back of your head hit a rock. When that happened, the shock-wave from the hit went through your head. From what the doctors say, head injuries may cause increased pressure within the scull. This, in turn, puts pressure on your optic nerves, which are located at the very back of your brain."

"The actual processing of your vision occurs there, where there is a visual cortex. From what the doctors say, eyesight is entirely controlled by the occipital lobe of your brain, and so, when you hit your head, the optic nerve had pressure put onto it, and so, it caused... blindness." Kixur finished. Then, he sweat-dropped, though Sora couldn't see it.

"The problem is... I don't understand it." Sora laughed, and Kixur chuckled sheepishly.

"Kixur, is the blindness going to be permanent?" Sora asked after a moment of silence. Kixur stayed quiet, before speaking.

"...We don't know yet." Sora nodded, understanding. But then, Kixur grinned, even though Sora couldn't see it.

"But on the good side, school's been canceled for at least two-three days!" Kixur said, and Sora grinned.

"That's good."

"But afterwards, we need to go to Seami High."

"...And there goes the good news." Sora joked, and Kixur laughed. Kixur sighed.

"You might have to undergo surgery." Kixur said. Sora nodded.

"I know." He said. "When will it take place?"

"Because of the 'monsters' that are showing up, the hospitals are being fulled up. Unfortunately, you won't be able to go into surgery for at least a month. Maybe even longer. But your mom is afraid that by then the blindness will be permanent. We tried using the, 'you know what' but it didn't work. Turns out it it doesn't always heal everything." Kixur tried joking, but failing miserably. Sora laughed.

"I should tell her to stop worrying. Anyways, where is she now? And dad too?" Sora asked.

"They visited earlier disguised. Your mom and dad is at work, but both are trying to find time to be with you." Kixur said.

"You know, you can always call them 'mom' and 'dad'...Just because you're a... you know... doesn't mean you don't have a family." Sora said. Kixur laughed.

"But it would be too awkward." Sora only grinned at that, before sighing.

"They shouldn't worry too much about me though... I really don't want them too." Sora said. Kixur sighed.

"Go to sleep for now. Everyone else is outside." Sora nodded, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Kixur sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He took one last look at Sora, before quietly standing up, and exiting the room. Like he had said before, everyone was waiting outside.

"So, how is he?" Axel asked. Roxas had gone back into Sora after the examination. He was temporarily beginning to experience the blindness, but it wasn't as bad as Sora's. Even if they were connected to each other, not all wounds go through to each other. Right now, Roxas was currently temporarily blind in his right eye.

"He's fine so far. Didn't panic as much when he knew that bandages were covering his head and that was where the darkness was from. He took the news pretty good too." Kixur answered. Axel nodded. Not long after, did a couple come running up to them.

It was Sora's mom and dad, though in as a different person. Hikari used the same disguise she always uses. Her shoulder-length shiny blond hair with brown streaks was tied up in a short ponytail, bangs down, and her emerald/sapphire eyes were shining with worry. She wore a long-sleeve purple shirt and a white vest over it, and blue jeans and sneakers. Once again, people stared at her as they ran to the group standing outside of Sora's door. Her disguise name was 'Seari Kousuke'.

Kiyo's disguise was also different from his real self. He had spiky dark brown hair, though it wasn't as spiky as Sora's. The front was neat, but the back was spiky. His eyes were violet instead of the normal sea green foam they normally were. He was wearing red shirt with a white jacket over it, black jeans, and white sneakers. His disguise name was 'Hiro Kousuke'. They skidded to a stop in front of the group, who grinned.

"Hello, Mrs. Kousuke, Mr. Kousuke." They all greeted, and Kiyo and Hikari smiled.

"Hello. How's Sora so far?" Hikari asked.

"He's doing fine. He took the news pretty well. Also, he said that you shouldn't worry as much about him," Kixur said, and Kiyo laughed.

"That boy... Well, we have the next two days off. Sora's going to be released from the hospital tomorrow, and when the surgery's date is confirmed, we'll have to go back a day before it." Kiyo said.

"But, he's gonna have to keep the bandages on." Hikari said, and everyone looked at him.

"Why's that?" Zexion asked.

"The doctor said so. It's probably to keep people from bumping into him or such. Especially at school." Hikari said. Larxene's eye twitched. She vaguely wondered what would happen at school, especially since they were going to another school for the next month or so.

~*~*~*~*

_Back at the Azasuki Manor..._

"A-ah! S-Sora! No, not that way!" Larxene yelled, as Sora veered off course. She grabbed him by the shoulders with a firm hand. Sora gave a sheepish laugh.

"Whoops... Sorry, Xene." Sora said. Larxene sighed.

"Sora, what am I ever going to do with you?" She asked. They were wearing their everyday clothes, trying to get to Sora's room, which proved to be a difficult task. The rest of the group were on a mission, scouting out Trinity Order's base which had changed to another place. Even the large mansion had disappeared. Larxene sighed, rubbing her head. She turned to the boys behind her.

"Mind helping?" She asked, growling slightly. Axel laughed before taking one giant step, taking Sora and Roxas, lifting them up and throwing them over his shoulder. Roxas as well, had been banging into somethings at his right side.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Roxas yelled, banging on Axel's back.

"W-wha? Hey!" Sora yelled, not knowing what had just happened. Axel laughed.

"Come on. It's taken you half an hour just to get to the first floor," Axel said, and they went up to Sora's room a lot faster. Axel dropped Sora and Roxas onto the bed, both of which landed with a 'oof'.

"Axel, don't do that." Sora muttered, rubbing his head. He carefully got off of the bed, and stood up.

"My room?" He asked.

"Your room," Roxas answered.

"So? What now?" Zexion asked, closing the book and slipping it into his pocket. Everyone shrugged and Kixur put a hand on Sora's shoulder, to keep him from moving towards where he thought they were.

"Sora. No moving," Kixur stated, and Sora stopped.

"Why don't we go visit the outer Islands then? From what I know, barely anyone goes there anymore," Axel suggested. Sora brightened at the idea. He hadn't been there for a long time now. That Island had been deserted for this ideally better one, and the paradise they grew up on became abandoned. No one lives there anymore.

"Sure, why not?" Larxene said, smiling a bit at Sora's happiness.

~*~*~*~*

The water sloshed around the boat's sides, and the small little island was soon in view. Even though Sora couldn't see anything, the scent of sea air was like home to Sora, and it was something that the main island lacked, unless you went towards the beach. The golden sand sparkled under the sunlight, while the sand back at the main island was yellow-brown, nearly polluted by the large population that lived there. The water was becoming clearer as they neared the island, and the trees casted shadows over the patches of land.

Although he couldn't see the bent over Papou Tree that he, Riku, and Kairi used to sit on before, he could tell it was still there. He still remembered the time when the bottle had come.

_Flashback_

_The sun was setting over the horizon, casting a blanket of blue, purple, orange, and pink over the sky. The clouds gently floated through the sky, and dusk would soon set. The boat was waiting for them near the docks, but they had no intention of rushing over back to the main island, after just getting back from their journey._

_Riku leaned against the bent over Papou Tree, arms crossed as he stared at the gently lapping waves, and Sora sat atop the tree trunk, also watching the waves to the horizon. Kairi was off somewhere, probably catching up with Selphie and calling their parents. _

_"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked._

_"Nope, nothing will." Sora replied._

_"What a small world." Riku commented._

_"But part of one that's much bigger."_

_"Yeah..." Sora looked to Riku._

_"Hey, Riku... What do you think it was--the Door to Light?" Sora asked. Riku thought for a moment, before looking to Sora, and tapping on the spot where Sora's heart was._

_"This." Sora looked up to Riku._

_"This?" Riku nodded._

_"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Sora smiled. Suddenly, the sound of someone running made them turn. Kairi was there, and she was holding a bottle._

_"Sora! Riku!" She skidded to a stop in front of them, catching her breath._

_"Hey. What's up?" Sora asked her._

_"Look." Sora looked at the bottle, and saw the insignia of King Mickey on the letter._

_"From the King?" Sora asked, a surprised expression on his face. He took out the cork, and let the letter slide out from the bottle._

_End Flashback_

The letter mostly, was the start of everything. Everything that was now. If... if only the letter hadn't come, he and Riku would still be friend. But then again, if the letter hadn't come, he wouldn't have met Kixur, Naminé, and all of Organization XIII. He also wouldn't have known his real family, and if the letter hadn't come, who knows what Trinity Order might have done.

In ways, he was both glad that the bottle had come, yet, he wished that it hadn't come either.

The boat they were riding in was one that they had rented, a small speedboat. Luckily, Axel somehow knew how to steer a boat.

"Axel?"

"Yes, Larxene?"

"How the heck did you learn how to drive a boat?"

"...I... don't know. Must've been my Somebody's trait!"

"Uh-huh...." Larxene muttered, not so sure about Axel's reasoning. She turned to Sora, who seemed to have a content smile on his face, despite the fact that he couldn't see anything. The day was perfect, as if it changed for Sora. Minutes later, Axel docked the boat near the small wooden harbor.

"Alright! Off we go! Larxene, where'd you put the rope?" Axel asked, as Larxene passed by. She turned to stare at him.

"I thought you had the rope." Larxene said, and Axel shook his head.

"I told you to get it, remember?" Axel asked, and Larxene twitched.

"When did you say that?" She asked.

"Before we got on the boat."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then, where is it then?"

"...I don't know, you had it!"

"Well, if _I _had it, you should have seen where I put it down..."

"..."

"Axel... are you telling me that you forgot the rope, and blamed it on me!?"

"...No...?"

"Axel, I'm giving you half a second to run."

"How about two?"

"Too late." A series of booms, bangs, splashes, and a now soaked pair of Larxene and Axel came, from Axel pushed Larxene over the side of the boat, and Larxene dragging him down with her. Suddenly, Sora tripped over something on his way out, having been told by Kixur to wait on the side until they were in the water. Kixur won the bet.

"Aww man!" Marluxia and Roxas cried out.

"Cough up 10 bucks each." Kixur said, victorious in the bet, which was that they would get wet within 5 minutes of their fight...and that they would start one. Which was why Kixur had hidden the rope.... Now if only he could find it before things got out of hand.

"Ooww.... What did I trip over?" Sora muttered, rubbing his head. He reached down, to feel something thick, itchy, and long. Kixur tip-toed quietly to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, where'd we hide the rope?" Kixur asked quietly. Roxas shrugged.

"Thought you knew." Roxas said.

"So... you guys hid the rope?" Larxene asked in a too-sugary-sweet voice, and Marluxia, Roxas, and Kixur jumped, squeaking. The 3 took one step back.

"Don't you dare run away! Get back here so we can kill you!" Larxene yelled. Axel was chasing them too, fire burning on his hands. Sora slowly got up, holding onto the ship's sides for help, clutching the item. He turned to where the voices were.

"Hey guys! I found the rope!... Guys?" Sora shouted, but stopped, when he heard no response. He heard a sigh.

"Come on Sora. Let's to tie the boat before it floats away, and before Larxene and Axel kill the others." Zexion said. Sora nodded.

"It was just behind Axel's chair..." Sora muttered, and he hopped off the boat, before having Zexion help him to tie it to the post.

Minutes later, they were walking to the boat, with an extremely bruised Kixur, a disfigured Roxas, and a messed-up Marluxia. Axel had ice tied to his hands for somehow letting the fire burn his skin, and Larxene was practically the only one without any injuries, despite being soaking wet and smelling like sea.

"Ouch... ouch... OUCH!" Kixur yelled as Larxene bumped into him.

"That's what you get for hiding the rope, idiot!" Larxene yelled. Kixur gently held his bruised arm, and Sora laughed quietly, gently patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry... It'll all be healed in no time at all." Sora said. Roxas's hair was spiked this way and that, from having Larxene pull on it, and Axel, despite him and Axel being friends before, almost having it singed off. His clothes had burn marks on it, and was scratched from the tree's branches.

"Remind me to never follow up on your crazy schemes ever again." Roxas muttered. Marluxia was muttering nonsense, and more than twice, Zexion had to stop Marluxia was tripping over rocks or falling into the water, or running into a tree.

"Look.. I see rainbows..." Marluxia muttered, pointing to something in front of him, before he suddenly latched onto Kixur, who flinched and was biting his lip from crying out.

"Kixur, Kixur... soon you shall enjoy the beauty of roses and unicorns!" Marluxia said, creeping out everyone, especially Kixur, who was enduring the brunt of it all. Worse of all, he was rubbing his head towards Kixur's. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"DAMN IT! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME MARLUXIA!" Sora blinked. He had no clue what was currently happening, despite what he heard.

"Hey Zexion..."

"Don't ask... Don't if you don't want to be scarred for life." Sora nodded, knowing anything that freaked out Zexion, was not meant to be seen...

Axel laughed at Kixur's discomfort, beforehe suddenly froze, his eye twitching.

"No... more.... ice!" Axel yelled and Larxene giggled, taking away her hand. She had just pressed the ice towards Axel's burns... which might I add, because Axel loved fire, he despised ice. Shame that he had those burns. Ice was the only thing to cure it.

"...By the way Sora, where was the rope?" Axel asked suddenly, and everyone turned to him, wondering as well, except for Zexion.

"It was right behind your chair, Axel." Sora said. Kixur tripped over a tree root, Axel banged his head into a tree, Marluxia was still muttering nonsense, Roxas bit his lip from screaming out loud, and Larxene's eye was just twitching. Zexion extended out a hand to stop Sora from walking off.

"So, where should we go now?" Axel asked, after everyone had calmed down, and Marluxia was back from 'La-la Land'.

"How about we go for a nice swim and tree climbing?" Marluxia suggested. Larxene turned worriedly to Sora.

"But what about Sora...?" She asked, and Axel turned to him.

"I remember going here once. The water's perfectly clear, and it shouldn't do any harm to Sora's eyes. Plus, there _are _parts that are shallow enough for Sora _not _to drown." Axel said, and Larxene nodded. Luckily, Axel, who had thought of this earlier, had brought along a bag of spare clothes.

They walked through the sandy beach, taking off their slippers and shoes to bury their toes in the warm grainy substance. Sora smiled at the heat. It was perfect, just like always. He felt the water suddenly wash over his feet, and slide back down. Sora, who hadn't expected this, fell back down along with the water.

"Woah!" Sora yelled, and he grabbed for the closest thing. Kixur.

"H-hey!" Kixur yelled, and he and Kixur fell onto the wet sand. Roxas burst out laughing, before Axel and Larxene tackled him down into the water. Zexion side-stepped a flying Marluxia, and placing his book in the pack, in hopes of not getting it wet.

"Aww... Zexion, why did you have to do that?" Marluxia whined, and Zexion just raised an eyebrow at him. Sora laughed as Kixur fell down next to him. The water flowed up to his bare feet, and Sora sat up, digging his hands into the wet sand, before coming up with an idea.

"Hey Kixur..." Sora said, and Kixur turned to him.

"Yea?" Kixur asked. That was all Sora needed.

"All I'm going to say is... duck!" Sora yelled, before he let loose the sand ball. Kixur yelped in surprise, and ducked, but the sand ball still managed to stick in his hair. Kixur laughed, and glared playfully at Sora, running a hand through his hair. Even though Sora couldn't see it, Kixur had a feeling he could feel it, by the way Sora was grinning right now.

"You're lucky that I can't throw anything at your face or else I would be right now." Kixur said, and Sora just grinned. However, the tiny moment of silence that elapsed after the comment, was quickly broken, by Axel throwing himself at Sora.

"Sora!" Axel yelled gleefully, and they went crashing into the water. Sora sputtered out sea-water, laughing and trying to take in air at the same time. Axel grinned, before getting up and running, from Larxene chasing him. Roxas ran into the water, trying to avoid Marluxia, and ended up tripping over Sora's legs.

"Whoops, sorry Roxas." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Roxas just laughed, turning around so his back hit the water first. He sighed in contentment. By now, everyone of them except Zexion, who somehow manages to always escape unharmed, was all soaking wet. Sora's spiky hair matted down to his face, but some of it still managed to stay up. Same thing with Roxas.

Zexion let a small smile on his face show through, and looked up to the sky. It was still in the noon, and puffy white clouds floated through the sky. A perfect day still. Suddenly, his senses tingled, and he turned to the smirking Kixur and Axel. He didn't like those looks on their faces..

"...Hello..." Zexion said.

"Hellooo...." Axel and Kixur said. They took one step closer. Zexion took one step back. He sighed.

"I'm going to run now." Zexion muttered, and took off, Axel and Kixur chasing after him.

"Get him into the water!" Kixur and Axel yelled, and Larxene and Marluxia soon joined in. Sora and Roxas laughed, deciding to stay within the water. Sora took off the bandages, which were now soaking, and so did Roxas. They didn't have the time to take it off, before they were soaked.

"Hopefully Axel brought some dry bandages." Sora said, and Roxas nodded. They got up, and placed the wet bandages next to the pack. Minutes later, they were walking to the waterfall, still in their wet clothes, deciding to go swim there.

"I still can't believe no one goes here anymore. I mean sure, they all grew up, but this place is like a haven!" Larxene yelled, and Sora laughed.

"They like to go to the bigger islands now. This island they think, just because it is the smallest that it isn't the best." Sora muttered, as he stared up into the sky. They walked on the still walkable planks of wood connected to the tree, and finally reached the waterfall. Suddenly, Sora had an idea.

"Hey guys, I'm not going to go swimming. I'm...going to go check out a place." Sora said, and everyone nodded. They knew he was going to go relive some memories from long ago. Sora went to go change into dry clothes, before taking the familiar stone pathway he remembered even without his eyes, behind the waterfall. No one noticed him walking by, too busy in their own fun. Sora smiled. He was happy for them.

As Sora walked behind the waterfall, memories came flooding back. This was also where the journey had begun. Where the worlds had been connected, and the door to this world had been unlocked. Sora put his hand against the wall, and let it lead him towards the wall where he and Kairi had drawn the pictures. The wall ended, and Sora slowly walked forward. His hand touched another stone wall, and he walked to the left, before sliding it down. His hands brushed against the engravings, and he smiled at the familiar touch.

He and Kairi, and the Papou fruit too. Then, his hands brushed against another drawing. One he and Kairi _hadn't _drawn. Instead, Riku had drawn it. It was the day after Sora had met his parents. Still uncomfortable with it, Sora and Riku had gone back to the cave.

_Flashback_

_Riku kept glancing towards Sora, who seemed to be uncomfortable with something. After the meeting, though Sora seemed etastic with meeting his real parents, something was bothering him. The silence that kept on growing was starting to irritate him, and was growing louder by the moment. Finally, he decided to break it._

_"Sora, what's wrong? You've been acting this way after we've left the King's Castle." Riku said, and Sora stayed quiet, staring at the sand underneath his shoes. They were in Destiny Island now, the smallest one. Finally, Sora spoke up._

_"I-it's just that...I'm not too sure about having a new pair of parents. I mean...I've lived with these so-called parents for 14 years of my life, only to find out that they were only Nobodys, and my real parents are practically the most richest...It's too much to take in. And what happens if something goes wrong, Riku? I might never be able to see you, or Kairi ever again." Sora said, and Riku smiled. _

_"Don't worry. We're still friends even through our journey. If we could handle all of that, surely we can get through this." Riku said. Sora nodded, a bit more comforted by Riku's words. Riku grabbed Sora's hands, pulling him along._

_"Come on, Sora! I have something that will help." Riku said, and Sora and him went through the familiar stone path. This was the place where Sora and Riku had thought a 'monster' had resided. Sora smiled fondly at the memory. Riku led him to the etching of Kairi and Sora. Little did Sora know, Riku felt a knot in his stomach at the very picture. He knelt down, turning to Sora._

_"How about we make a picture of our own?" Riku asked, and the question took Sora by surprise. Make a picture of their own? It sounded like a good idea though... Sora smiled._

_"Sure." Sora said. It was right. After all, Riku and him had found out the secret cave by themselves. Kneeling down too, Sora picked up one of the sharp rocks, and began drawing the picture. The picture of Riku, while Riku drew him. _

_Hours later, Sora grinned, standing up. His picture wasn't bad, and so wasn't Riku's. Riku grinned at Sora too._

_"Now, we can go back here to remember. Remember that we're always friends, no matter what." Riku said, and Sora nodded. He checked the time on his wristwatch, and his eyes widened._

_"Ack! I'm going to be late for dinner! Mom's going to kill me!" Sora yelled. Riku laughed, patting Sora's back._

_"Better go hurry then. I'm going to go later on." Riku said, and Sora nodded._

_"Thanks Riku! See you later!" Sora yelled, and Riku chuckled. He looked to the picture, before picking up the rock again, and adding something to it, and then left something behind...Something meant for Sora._

_End Flashback_

Sora frowned, when he felt something that he _knew _that he and Riku hadn't drawn before. Tracing the lines, Sora stifled a gasp when he knew what it was. The star-shape was floating in the middle, and he felt two lines from both sides coming from both pictures.

Riku had drawn a Papou fruit in between them.

Sora let his hand drop to his side, as he tried to picture the image before him. Why had Riku drawn it though? Why?

Sora couldn't answer the question.

Though, as his hand dropped to his side, his hands brushed against an object right below his picture. Sora frowned, and reached for it. It was also pointy, and Sora let a small smile show, when he knew what it was. He brushed off the dust and dirt that had collected, feeling the smoothness of it.

It was a golden star charm, and by Sora's guess of how it felt like, it was much like the one that Naminé had put an illusion over the charm that Kairi had given him. He still had it, because Kairi never had the chance to ask for it back. Sora slowly fingered the carefully woven string that Riku had made, and a small silver ring connected to the string. Standing up, the charm still in his hands, he walked out of the cave slowly, being careful because of the waterfall.

"Soraaaaa!" Sora turned to the voice, hearing Larxene call for him.

"Larxene? I'm here!" Sora yelled back, and heard the running of feet. Suddenly, an arm grabbed him.

"There you are!" Larxene said, and Sora nodded. The others had already dried off, wearing normal clothes. They were taking their time getting up.

"Sorry, was I gone long?" Sora asked.

"Kinda. About 2 hours at the most." Larxene said. Sora twitched. 2 hours? That long?

"Is it time to get going yet?" Sora asked quietly, and Larxene looked at him.

"We still have time for one more thing if you'd like." Larxene said, and Sora nodded. He heard the others catching up.

"How about the Papou Tree?" Sora asked, and she nodded. Then, Larxene turned around to face the group.

"Guys, we're going to the smaller island connected to this one. Let's go!" They walked through, and within minutes, got to the small island. They carefully crossed the bridge, the wood slightly rotting after so long of people neglecting it. Finally, Sora was sitting on his usual spot on the bent over Papou Tree, and the others were lounging around. Sora sighed in relief, despite the hard trunk behind his back, he felt like he was truly at home here.

Sora wished that this moment would last forever, but unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

Axel brought over the speedboat soon enough, and Kixur helped Sora aboard. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the rest were probably back from their mission already. Then, speeding off, Sora fingered the charm in his pocket, before smiling.

But then again, the good things always come back.

* * *

**...Woah... that was a long chapter, lol. Longest I think I've ever written. So, Sora's gone blind, but he will get his eyesight back soon.... or will he? I hope you like the tiny little scene of the flashback, and I put in more humour too. Poor Kixur... Boy, I wonder what Riku is feeling? I mean... they _are _connected, right? Lol. Sora went back to the smallest island of the chain, and had a great day. Er... anything else? Don't think so...**

**Well, hope you liked the chapter I put up!**

**~Midnight Hell**

**- I thought I was supposed to put a long chapter for VoET, not this story...Oh well. For people who read VoET, yea, I'm still putting a long chapter. Now, another thing...**

**AWWWWW! SPRING BREAK IS ENDING! ...dang it, I hate school. Plus...tests..I hate tests...**


	16. Three Girls, One Secret Plan

**....Wow.... I've finally updated... after six months.... Seriously, did it actually take that long, lol? **

**Sorry it took so long. For one, my summer vaca started out by me getting sick. _Really _sore throat along with fever, and then I had to go to my brother's school to help out with their summer school program. There went half of my summer...**

**And _then_, we were moving into a new house. You know what that means? Bye bye Internet and computer. When we finally moved in, which was like, the beginning of August, it took two weeks to hook it up.**

**The cable box stopped working... And I had to create a new account on my computer. You know, the ones with the "Guest" and stuff like that? The HP windows? Yup, my account didn't work, but the normal ones did. BOO!**

**So, there went all those weeks of no updating, and then I felt like... hmm... I'm gonna revise my stories! =P So now, all the chapters in this story have been rewritten. I'm gonna start rewriting some of my other stories too. Some of the chapters made no sense at all... Hopefully, they're better than before. You'll also notice that Ayu and Yuxa aren't there anymore. YAY! ...No clue why I put them in the first place, lol. Unless you want them back in then... okay.**

**Whelp, sorry this took so long, but this chapter's finally up. Sad to say, nothing's gonna happen that much 'cuz they're getting use to the school. Along with few other stuff too. Oh, and by the way, this chapter was delayed a day.**

**For one, my mom forced me to go to sleep at 11:30 p.m. Two, I was revising the chappies when that happened. Three, I was spell-checking. Four, the page kept on freezing and saying "Not Responding" and forcing me to restart the entire things and re-do all the spell-checkies. Five, I forgot to save.**

**Six, I finally screamed, "FUCK YOU!" after the tenth time and shut off the computer.**

**~Enjoy~**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**

Sora is anything _but _normal. Undercover as the most geekiest boy during day, he fights and slays the Heartless during night. He finds out a new secret about the Organization XIII, as he teams up with them in order to bring down a new order...But keeping a secret about you holding the most powerful weapon of all in your hands, and being the most richest boy ever, is hard to keep when you fall in love with the person who is supposed to be your enemy at school, at the most unexpected times.

_Recap:_

_Sora wished that this moment would last forever, but unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end._

_Axel brought over the speedboat soon enough, and Kixur helped Sora aboard. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the rest were probably back from their mission already. Then, speeding off, Sora fingered the charm in his pocket, before smiling._

_But then again, the good things always come back._

_:End Recap:_

**x.x. Three Girls, One Secret Plan .x.x**

****

RING RING RING RING

"Bad 'larm clomk..." Sora muttered as he reached out with his free arm, his other arm currently underneath his pillow and raising it a bit higher. Sora frowned when it wasn't in its usual place and reached out further.

"Give bank clomk Kixur..." Sora muttered as he rolled onto his back. The sound of muffled laughter could be heard as someone poked his head.

"Wakey wakey sleepy-head... You have only... ten more minutes until school starts."

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled and burst up...

Only to fall back down.

"Ow...." The moaning of the two aching boys was heard and Larxene could only sigh.

~0~0~0~0~

"How the heck do you bang your head on Kixur's?" Larxene asked as she glared at the two boys, both of which had giant bumps on their foreheads. Kixur and Sora laughed sheepishly.

"I try to wake Sora up when he doesn't want to," Kixur said and Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Next time I'm getting a siren for your alarm clock," Larxene muttered. She pulled the two boys into a taxi which just pulled up. They were wearing the school uniforms for Seami High, which was basically the uniform for Destiny High in black.

"You woke me up one full hour before school starts?" Sora asked. Kixur laughed.

"If I let you sleep any more, you'd be Sleeping Beauty," Kixur said. Sora laughed.

"No offense to her though, right?" Sora asked and Kixur nodded.

"Yeah," he said. The rest of Organization XIII was also inside of the large taxi, listening on to their conversation with mild interest. The driver, Takaya Ion, smiled at the group. He was a good friend of Kiyo's, Sora's dad, and drove them to school all the time. Xemnas sat besides him in the front seat while Sephiroth, Saïx, and Xigbar sat in the second row. Xaldin, Vexen, and Luxord sat in the third row.

Marluxia, Demyx, and Axel sat in the fourth row and Roxas, Zexion, and Lexaeus sat in the fifth row. Sora, Kixur, Naminé, and Larxene sat in the last row. The taxi was large and black, sleek and shiny. It was long, almost like a limousine but the tinted windows made it impossible to see what was inside.

"It kinda feels weird without the bandages around my face now I know that I really can't see..." Sora muttered, placing a hand to his face and rubbing around his eyes, where the white bandages were absent. Kixur raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well, when I'm wearing bandages, at least I _know _that something is covering my eyes and it's not the fact that I'm blind, but without them... it's just like the world is there, but I just can't see it." Sora said. Kixur nodded, understanding what Sora was trying to say.

"Riku felt that way too. You know what he said, right?" Kixur asked. Sora nodded solemnly.

"My eyes can't lie. That's what he said," Sora muttered. He rubbed a hand over his pants leg. Unlike before, he was actually wearing a uniform that fit him and his fake glasses were absent. He wondered how many people would notice the difference.... But then again, it wouldn't really matter now that his eyes now were actually dull.

In fact, he was suppose to be wearing bandages right now, but decided that he would put them on when they got to school, or a little after that.

"Mister, can you please slow to a stop here?" Roxas asked, turning to face the driver. His right eye was uncovered as well and he looked a bit strange with one bright eye and a dull blue eye, but the patch was inside his bag. Takaya nodded.

"Sure thing, Roxas." Takaya said. The taxi slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Since it was so early, the sidewalks were empty and clear rather than crowded and full of people like in the later morning and afternoon. Everyone went out as Roxas thanked him.

"Have a good day at school," he said and Roxas nodded, smiling. The taxi sped off the moment the door closed and vanished down the road.

"Come on. The school's just around the corner," Sephiroth said. Everyone nodded and began walking.

"Sora, wrong way."

"Sorry."

~0~0~0~0~

Sora frowned while Kixur grinned.

"Now?"

"No."

More silence.

"Now?"

"No."

Even more silence...

"Done now?"

"I said _no_, Sora." Kixur replied as his right eye twitched. Sora grinned after a few more moments of silence.

"Now who won?" Sora asked once the banging came. Kixur groaned.

"You were right..." Kixur muttered. Axel cheered.

"Hah ha! See, I _told _you he would win!" Axel yelled as he pulled Sora close to him. "We win! Now cough up." Everyone groaned as they pushed the winnings towards the two. Axel grinned, picking up the little creature.

"Thanks Donald," Axel said. Sora chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the red-head in question.

"You named a _turtle _Donald?" Axel grinned.

"Yup!"

"I'm pretty sure Donald would be offended by that..." Sora said, laughing as he took 'Donald' from Axel and placed him back inside of the box.

"Now, place your bets!" Kixur grinned.

"I'm placing mines on Gran!" He said and Roxas grinned.

"Me too," Roxas agreed. After all the bets were placed...

"Go turtle go!" Sora shouted. Zexion stared at him over the top of his book, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sora... the turtles are on the other side," Zexion said. Sora blinked and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and turned.

"Thanks Z," he said and began cheering again. Larxene sighed and slapped her forehead while Naminé laughed.

"Why the heck are you guys betting on turtles?" Larxene asked, running her hand down her face. Roxas grinned.

"Because the turtles looked so sad sitting there alone in their tanks that we decided they might want a little bit of fun," Roxas said. Larxene nodded, closing her eyes and sighing.

"And so you decided to build a mini-racing stadium and place them in?!" Larxene yelled, pointing to the giant box on their desks. Literally, the turtles were racing against each other and the stadium was very.... lifelike... along with mini-people too...

"Thanks Sora! We needed a break away from fixing up the Gummi Ship!" Chip said and Dale grinned.

"I'm betting on Doughnut!" Dale said and Chip whacked him on the head.

"It's Donald, not Doughnut!" Chip yelled.

"By the way, thanks for letting us use that shrinking stuff, Alice," Sora said and Alice smiled.

"You're welcome Sora. I'm just surprised Hercules actually let you shrink the Coliseum," Alice said. Hercules laughed.

"No problem. Consider this as returning a favor. I quite enjoy this anyways!" He said and Sora laughed. Larxene groaned.

"Do you know what someone will say if they walked in here and saw this!?" Larxene yelled. Kixur sighed.

"Don't worry Larxene. This is the last race and then we'll clean up," Kixur muttered, rolling his eyes. Larxene rolled her eyes back at him.

"You better," she said and walked back to her seat next to Naminé.

"Boys..." Larxene muttered. Naminé laughed. Sora grinned as he heard the small horn.

"Who won?" Sora asked. Kixur's groaning made it clear already.

"Rudolph...." Kixur muttered and Sora laughed as he heard the winnings being shoved towards him. Kixur eyed the candy bars, then Sora, and then Larxene, and went back to the candy bars and finally, back to the brunette.

"You better watch Sora once he finishes those chocolate bars because I'm sure not," Kixur said as Sora peeked over his giant mound of bars. Larxene rolled her eyes, though inwardly, she was squealing at the cute sight.

"Unlike you, I can take care of Sora. Right Sora - SORA DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

__

Poof!

Sora blinked.

"What.... just happened?" Sora asked. Silence had come over the room...

Sora was afraid that he had done something in which he had been separated from his friends or his friends had been separated from him. Both were bad. Bad weren't good. And Sora couldn't tell because he couldn't see.

By now, Sora was almost to the panicking point when he finally heard Naminé and Larxene squeal...

Two, high-pitched, girly squeals....

"_Sooooooooo cuuuuuuute!" _They screamed and Sora winced and fell over at the loud volume. Suddenly, something picked him up and he was squished.

"Woah! Don't go killing Sora!" Sora heard Axel yell.

"Hey! Don't squish Sora! I don't want to die yet!" Roxas yelled. That earned him a whack on the head by a very thick, hard-cover book, courtesy of Zexion. Kixur laughed and then pried the two girls away from Sora.

"What were you saying, Larxene?" Kixur asked once the two girls were away from Sora and he was breathing regulary again. Larxene growled but Axel immediately held her back.

"And don't go killing Kixur either!" Axel yelled. Larxene laughed and giggled.

"Fine... I won't." Axel sweat-dropped.

_'Crazy mood-swinging girls....' _Axel thought but began to shiver once Larxene stared at him with that.... _grin.... _the exact same one as Sora's when he thought of something pleasing.

"And definitely don't go killing me!" Axel wailed and began to run for his life. Larxene chased after him with a desk in her hands. The older members of Organization XIII watched them with amusement in their eyes. Xemnas sighed.

"Luxord, mind making sure that Larxene doesn't kill Axel?" Xemnas asked. Luxord chuckled.

"Fate sure is strange nowadays," Luxord said. He went off to drag back the two and found them in a odd position...

Locked in a closet.

"How do you even get locked in a closet with a desk and the lock being on the inside of the door?" Luxord asked, sweat-dropping and trying to pry said-door open.

"....How should we know?!" Larxene and Axel yelled. "Last thing I remember, we were running down the hallway, and the next second, we're stuck in this closet!" Luxord sighed.

"Have you even tried _unlocking _the door?" Luxord asked. Silence came. "Oh good lord...." A soft click came and the door swung open. Luxord paled.

"Run for your lives!" Luxord wailed as a giant bundle of random things, going from books, to pencils, to bicycles, to desks, to dogs and cats, and to pianos came pouring out.

"And here we are, also wondering how did these things also get in here," Axel said happily, throwing a suitcase off of him. Then he blinked. "Xord? You there?" Larxene popped out from underneath a couple of thick textbooks.

"Hey Luxord! Where are you?" Larxene asked.

"Mmmm 'der ear...." Larxene and Axel looked down to see Luxord's head popping out from the rumble. Then he coughed out a couple of feathers and dug underneath the rubble. Out his hand came with a... duck.

"Shoo!" The duck flew away with a "Quack!"

"Hey there Luxord! Good to see you too," Axel said, grinning and Luxord sighed.

"One of these days, you are going to get me killed.... _again _might I add," Luxord murmured and dragged himself out from under the weight. He dusted off the not-so-imaginary dirt and began walking back to homeroom.

Luckily, the hallway was empty.

Or else Luxord's pride would have been at stake.

_Meanwhile...._

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Sora asked, a light whine to his tone of voice as he heard the door click and Luxord stepped out of the room. Roxas slid into the seat, rubbing his head.

"Let's just say that you're four inches tall now," Roxas muttered and grimaced, before turning to Zexion.

"Did you have to hit me _that _hard?!" Roxas yelled and Zexion just shrugged and flipped to another page.

"Alice, you wouldn't happen to have anymore of that anti-shrinking stuff, would you?" Vexen asked. But Alice shook her head.

"Sorry, no. I left it at home because I didn't think this would happen," Alice said, staring at Sora in worry. But she couldn't help but admit that Sora was pretty darn cute like that.

"Don't worry! We'll just go back to Wonderland and get it!" Chip said.

"Yup! And put back the Coliseum in it's rightful place!" Dale added.

"Alright, and Sora...." Vexen trailed off.

"Sora can stay with me," Kixur said as he sat down in his seat. "That won't be too much of a problem, right?"

"Well, we definitely can't trust Sora with anyone else," Zexion muttered as he flipped a page in his book.

"Hey!" Marluxia and Roxas yelled. Naminé laughed.

"It's true though," Naminé said. "You would probably squish him, and Sora doesn't want that, now does he?" Sora rapidly shook his head and clung to Kixur's fingers. Kixur laughed.

_'Cute.' _Kixur thought and then blushed. _'D-did I just think... that Sora was cute?' _Kixur immediately forced the blush back down and then pried Sora away from his fingers.

"Alright, enough clinging. You can stay in my shirt pocket for now. Probably a lot better than being in my bag or something," Kixur said. Sora nodded.

"That'll be alright," he agreed. It wasn't long before Chip, Dale, Alice, and Hercules was gone, along with the Coliseum and they were in the Gummi Ship, heading to Wonderland. Luxord, Axel, and Larxene came back, each looking dirty.

When asked what happened, they each replied with a 'nothing'.

Suspicious, eh?

"Alright, is that good enough for you?" Kixur asked and Sora nodded.

"Pretty comfy, actually," Sora said and poked his head out from the pocket that was on the top left of Kixur's jacket. Naminé and Larxene squealed again and Sora fell back in.

"Watch out, Sora might go deaf," Marluxia said. Naminé laughed.

"This'll be a good picture," Naminé said and she took out her sketchbook. Sora sighed in relief at the stop of the squeals and settled down while Kixur debated on whether or not he had said that his best friend was cute. Axel leaned over Naminé.

"Hey, Nami. How do you draw so good?" Axel asked in amazement. Her sketchbook was filled with numerous amounts of drawings, each of real places, times, and events. Each was like an actual photograph, some colored and some in black and white.

"Who else? From Sora," Naminé said. Axel blinked.

"But I thought you were the Nobody of Kairi," Axel said in confusion. Naminé laughed.

"I am, but I was born from the body of Sora. When Kairi passed through Sora, he gained her heart. So when Sora became a heartless, so did Kairi's heart, in a way. In other words, you can also say that Roxas and I have the same birthday and I also gained traits from Sora, such as his skill to draw," Naminé said. Axel grinned.

"Always thought something was up. Now I know," Axel laughed and then settled into his seat. "And poor Kixur here was created when Xehanort forcefully took over Riku's heart, right?" Naminé nodded.

"Even if you go willingly into the darkness, you still create a Heartless and if your heart is strong, a Nobody will be created. So Kixur was created when that happened." Axel nodded and then glanced towards the table.

"Er... I'm going to go take back the turtles to the Chemistry Lab..." Axel muttered, finally realizing that the turtles were now all over the room and some were on their shells, their little green feet wobbling high in the air. He quickly scooped them up and hurried out the door.

Kixur looked down at Sora. The younger boy was already asleep.

_'He must be tired... Of course, lots of things have happened...' _Kixur thought. Every movement Sora made sent a tingle to his skin. Despite the fact that Sora was sleeping in his jacket, Kixur still felt the small vibrations.

Kixur sighed and looked outside. The sun was blinding and its glare was harsh.

Mocking him.... It just seemed to be mocking him.

Like the truth was right there in front of his face yet something was blocking the it, and he couldn't tell what it was.

Suddenly, Kixur felt a jerk and Sora popped out.

"...Wait, the turtles were from the Chemistry Lab? I thought they were from the pond back at home."

"...Don't ask Sora, just don't ask."

~0~0~0~0~

A sleek, black limousine pulled up in front of Seami High School and Riku looked at the school in distaste. For two whole weeks, the entire school of Destiny High was going to have to stay here while their school went under reconstruction. Luckily, the fire had not exactly damaged the support beams of the buildings, meaning that all they had to do was just place in bricks and plaster over the school.

Seami High was relatively smaller than Destiny but it was still bustling with students, including....

Crazy, rabid fangirls.

"Hey there." Riku grimaced. Already, someone was approaching him. And it was a girl. He didn't acknowledge her, and instead kept on walking towards the main building. The girl stepped in front of his path.

"Hey," the girl smiled and Riku immediately turned away. Her black, plaid skirt was hemmed so short it was practically a belt and her white shirt had at least four buttons undone. Her face had so much make-up that she looked like a clown.

"I noticed that you were new here. Would you like a tour of the school?" The girl asked, smiling in what she thought was a cute way. Then, she batted her fake eyelashes. "Pwease?" Oh good lord, Riku thought he was going to throw up.

"No," Riku immediately replied and began taking long strides to the school. The girl just didn't seem to get the message like most girls seemed to do. She tried to keep up with his long strides in her ridiculously four inch tall high-heels.

Was this even uniform policy?!

"B-but... I can get you into a good society of our school! You'll be _beyond _popular here with me!" The girl said and her voice squeaked like a mouse.

"I said no. Now get out of my way," Riku replied harshly and then the girl began to fake-cry.

"Y-you.... FINE! Who needs people like you anyways!?" The girl wailed and ran off. Riku rolled his eyes. He ignored the jealous glares from the boys and the swooning girls and walked towards the building without any more distractions.

Riku didn't seem to understand why girls also went after the mysterious, brooding type of guys. Not that he was one, just that he looked like one. His black tie just hung loosely around his neck and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Of course, this was only because of the heat.

It just seemed to be mocking him.

Riku pulled open the glass doors and sighed in relief mentally as the cool air washed over him. The door closed behind him and Riku proceeded up the stairs. He had homeroom first and the schedule would be told after that. Though he already knew that most of the day would be spent on that play about those 'Chasers' or something.

"Yo, Riku!" Riku grinned and high-fived Wakka and Tidus.

"What's up?" Tidus asked and Riku shrugged.

"Nothing much," he answered. "Homeroom with Ms. Mitsuki again?" Tidus nodded.

"We all have the same classes as before so no need to worry about remembering any new schedules," Tidus said. Riku nodded. They walked inside of the classroom and saw that most of the class was already there.

Riku glanced over the class and saw that Sora wasn't in his seat.

"Mr. Elijia, this will be the last time!" Ms. Mitsuki yelled and Axel cringed. "You will not bring matches to school or else we will blame the fire on you!"

"Alright, alright! I won't bring any more matches!" Axel yelled. "Just stop yelling!" Ms. Mitsuki nodded.

"That's better. Now, go back to your seat," Ms. Mitsuki said and slammed the matches into her drawer. Axel rolled his eyes once he turned around. He glared at Kixur.

"Quit laughing, you're the one who got me in trouble!" Axel yelled. Kixur laughed some more.

"Oh yeah? Well you're the one who suggested we light a cannon on fire and stuff some unlucky kid inside!" Kixur retorted and immediately, everyone edged away from Axel. Axel rolled his eyes and took a seat besides Kixur.

"She said no matches.... but she didn't mention about my lighter!" Axel snickered and Kixur sighed.

"Same old Axel..." Kixur muttered. Riku ignored them and glanced at the board.

__

Sit anywhere you want. There will be no assigned seats for now.

Now that was a relief. Riku walked to the other side of the room, away from his 'doppleganger' and the crazy red-head. There, Ryo, Ai, Julian, Julia, Sean sat and he sat next to 'Ryo'.

(AN: If you forgot, Ryo, Ai, Julia, Julian, and Sean are all the last five members of Trinity Order, going from Omen, Komaki, Nai, Ian, and Icarus respectively. If you forget about the who the last three are, check on chapter 11 or so.)

"So, Hetuma. Where do you think Kousuke is?" Ai asked. Riku shrugged.

"How should I know?" Riku asked without a hint of concern in his voice. He didn't see the smirk on Ai's face when he said that. "Why?" Riku asked. Ai shrugged.

"Just wondering," Ai answered and then turned back to Ryo and began to talk about something that Riku didn't care about. The two twins that sat behind him began to fold airplanes and Riku chuckled as one hit Ms. Mitsuki in the head.

He immediately stopped once she turned towards the room and pretended to flip boredly through a book. Riku wasn't exactly pretending when he 'faked' his boredness. Ms. Mitsuki's eyes passed over him, knowing that Riku would probably never read a book. His 'bored face' made him an innocent among the rest.

Needless to say, Riku _was _innocent.

Axel yawned and stretched while Kixur stared out the window. He was careful not to make any sudden movements as to wake the sleeping Sora. The bell rang a couple of minutes later and Ms. Mitsuki began to take roll.

"Roxas Kousuke?" Ms. Mitsuki asked, after checking off a student's name.

"Yo," Roxas answered. "By the way, Ms. Mitsuki, Zo won't be here for the morning. He has a doctor's appointment. The slip is on your desk." Ms. Mitsuki blinked and laughed, as she held up the blue slip.

"So it is. How did I not notice that?" Ms. Mitsuki asked herself. She scanned over the slip before nodding. "Alright, Mr. Kousuke. I understand. Please tell your brother that everything will be alright." Roxas nodded. Most of the class looked at the two in confusion, particularly Riku.

_'Did something happen to Kousuke?' _Riku thought but then pushed the thought out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that Kousuke boy. Riku sighed. But then again, the last few weeks had been revolving around that boy so of course, it was hard to push the thought of him out. Ms. Mitsuki continued along the list until finally the very last person was called. She coughed to gain everyone attention.

"Okay, everyone is here except for Kousuke who will be joining us later on. As for the schedule today, we will be continuing along as normal, this time with only two periods per day." At this, almost everyone erupted into cheers. "Period 1 and 2 is today, and you'll be having period 3 and 4 tomorrow. Period 5 and 6 is on Wednesday, and then period 7 on Thursday. Fridays there will be no classes and you'll be given much time to work on the play or to make up any quizzes, tests, or such."

"School also ends at 2 o'clock here at Seami High, so please make sure to make any arrangements to get home before the end of classes. After break, report back to homeroom and we'll be going down to the cafeteria where we'll be spending the rest of the days memorizing our lines and working on the play." Many chattered at the thought of having only two classes per day, while others groaned at the thought of spending most of the day working on the play.

"For those of you who have Period 1 Band, please make sure you have practiced Ice Castles and completed Assignment 13," Ms. Mitsuki said, smiling. Some of the students groaned. Apparently, over the two days of no school, they had forgotten about homework. Luckily, Kixur and the others, including Riku, were not one of those students.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang, dismissing them for first period. As Kixur and Axel chatted their way towards English, Kixur blinked and turned around.

"Something wrong?" Axel asked. Kixur scanned the crowd again once more and then shrugged.

"Nothing. Just that for a moment there, it felt like someone was watching me," Kixur said.

"You too?!" Roxas asked as he ran up besides them after pushing and shoving his way through the crowd. "It's like wherever I go, there's always someone watching me, but whenever I look back, everyone is minding their own business."

"Don't worry. Probably just a bunch of fangirls," Larxene said and strolled past them into English class. Kixur and Roxas exchanged a quick glance and then nodded.

"Probably fangirls."

_In English class...._

"Alright class," Mrs. Sayaka said. "Today, we will be working on Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare." Everyone groaned.

"I'm going to die if this goes on any longer," Larxene whispered to Kixur, who nodded.

"I will be partnering you up and you will be picking a part of the play to perform in front of the class. This is to improve your acting skills and will counts towards your grade. You may use props, costumes, and such to help act it out." Everyone groaned again.

"As for you boys, I believe there _are _some action scenes between the two households, the Montague and the Capulet." Most of the boys perked up at this. "But I will be choosing your partner. If your partner is a girl, boys, and she does not want to do it, you can not force her to." And the girls cheered for their female English teacher.

"Take that boys!" A girl yelled. Larxene grinned at the girl, Kelly Nakaki. She definitely earned plus points in her book. Then, the girl glanced to her side and she laughed. "Sorry, Kev." The boy just shrugged.

"I don't mind," he answered honestly. Now Larxene knew why the two were such a famous couple along with the others. Naminé squealed.

"They really are cute together, aren't they?" She asked and Larxene nodded. The class watched as the teacher drew names and began to call them out one by one.

"Mr. Elijia and Mr. Kousuke... er... Roxas."

"Awesome!" Axel yelled and high-fived Roxas.

"Ms. Nishimura and Ms. Kaneya." It was Larxene's turn to high-five Naminé.

"Mr. Shiroma and Mr. Solace." Demyx turned to the brown-haired boy with gold eyes.

"Looks like I'm with you. Mind if I call you Kev?" Demyx asked. Kevin shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, you don't seem bad to me." Demyx grinned at that.

"Mr. Munito and Ms. Lily." Olette smiled at Seto.

"Guess we're partners?" And Seto nodded.

"Mr. Arati and Mr. Dan." Hayner high-fived Pence.

"Ms. Reyden and Mr. Barnes." Roxas winced.

"Oooh... Tough luck, Marly," Roxas muttered and Marluxia sighed.

"Mr. Hajime and Mr. Nevon." Kixur grinned towards the silent boy.

"So, what part, Zexy?" Kixur asked. Zexion shrugged.

"Why are you asking me?" Kixur blinked.

"Cuz you're the guys who always read books." Zexion groaned.

"Mr. Bell and Mr. Iuren." Luxord slammed his face down into the desk.

"Oh good lord... this won't be good," he muttered. Lexaeus and Vexen never got along well.

"Mr. Alejo and Mr. Riley." Xigbar grinned.

"I choose the part where we get to fight!" Xaldin sighed.

"Mr. Higashi and Ms. Oli." Kixur winced.

"Tough luck to you too... you got Ms. Perfect's best friend...." Luxord slammed his face into the desk once more. After a couple more names, Roxas realized that Sora's name had not been called yet, and neither had...

"Mr. Roku, Mr. Kurai, and Mr. Natsute, you will be together. Then Ms. Hiromi, you will be with Mr. Hetuma. Mr. Dan and Mr. Arati, Mr. Soraine and Mr. Lucio. Lastly, Ms. Nakamura and Mr. Kousuke. You may join other groups, but you may not switch partners." Selphie nudged Kairi.

"You got that guy's twin over there..." Selphie muttered and Kairi shrugged.

"What's so wrong about his twin? He seems like a pretty good person," Kairi said. Selphie sighed. She was way too trusting and too good-willed. All she ever saw was the bright side on a gray cloud.

Sora was that gray cloud in her eyes.

~0~0~0~0~

Kixur stifled a yawn as he glanced out the window. The sky seemed to darken a bit, matching the shade of Sora's dull blue eyes. He felt the air shift besides him and turned, to see a red-headed girl standing next to him.

"Um, hey..." She said.

"Um... hey?" Kixur said, not really sure how to respond to Kairi being over here, and not with her friends. "Er, Kairi Nakamura, right?" He asked, pretending not to know her. Kairi nodded.

"You can just call me Kairi if you want," she said. "You're... Kixur Hajime." Kixur nodded.

"That's me," he said. "So, why are you over here and not with your friends?" Kairi shrugged.

"Um, well... I... I don't really know..." She admitted. "But, I was wondering where... um... Kousuke... was..." Kairi murmured, glancing away and putting finger to her lips, her teeth settling on her fingernail. Kixur chuckled inwardly. That was a habit she could never get rid of no matter how hard he and Sora tried. Even Naminé had that habit whenever she wasn't pleased with her drawings.

"He's at the doctor's. Mrs. Sayaka already said, remember?" Kairi laughed and nodded.

"I do... But I was wondering what happened to him. He did... fall off the branch..." Kairi muttered, and she seemed to be really worried for the brunette. It wasn't surprising. She was a Princess of Heart, and never seemed to see the dark side in others. Kixur nodded.

"I..." Kixur bit his lip. "It's not really pleasant for me either..." Kairi nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry. I won't pester you anymore," she said, giving him a small smile. "Oh, do you mind if I sit here?" Kixur shrugged.

"The teach did say sit anywhere. Who am I to say where you sit?" Kixur asked and Kairi giggled.

"Thanks," she said and took a seat. "Y'know, I really don't understand why people don't like your friend." Kixur sighed.

"High school," he murmured. "Never gets old." Kairi sighed too.

"Elementary was the best... You don't have all these groups... and... well..."

"Life was a whole lot easier back then?" Kixur asked. "And it's _not _screwed up." Kairi laughed.

"You can say that again," she said. Kixur grinned.

"And it's _not _screwed up," he said again and Kairi laughed even more. Her laughter finally died down and she turned to Kixur.

"You and Kousuke seem to be really close friends," Kairi said.

"He and I have been childhood friends. Known each other since we've been born," Kixur said and Kairi nodded.

"That sounds a lot like Riku and me." Kairi said. Suddenly, the bell rang and Mr. Jiminai walked in. The two quieted also, as Riku and Selphie's stare stayed on them for the entire period.

~0~0~0~0~

The bell rang and Kixur scowled at the window, waiting for the familiar black dot to come hurtling at them. Kairi poked Kixur with her lid pencil, blinking at him.

"Um... is.... something the matter...?" Kairi asked hesitantly. She had dealt with people like him (coughRikucough) and knew that whenever they were scowling, don't bother 'em or prepare for the worst. Kixur sighed and shook his head.

"No, not really," he said. "I'm just... er... kind of waiting for someone to come... but they're. Not. Coming." He gritted out and Kairi laughed nervously.

"They're probably just stuck in traffic or something." Kixur had to really stifle a laugh at that. Traffic? In space? Yeah right, like that'd happen. When pigs fly- oh, wait... no, pigs _can _fly... when shot out a cannon, that is.

When Trinity Order becomes good, now _that's _a better expression. And that would never happen in a million, trillion years.

Kairi glanced to her left and saw Selphie beckoning her to come over there. Kairi turned to the white-haired boy.

"I'm going to go. My friends..." Kairi trailed off but Kixur nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry. You can go," Kixur said and Kairi smiled.

"Thanks." And she ran off to Selphie who had her hands on her hips and glared at her. He saw Kairi exchange a few words with Selphie before the girl sighed. Kixur sighed too. When would the two chipmunks be getting here?

Kixur stood up and grabbed his bag, walking alongside Roxas. The younger boy had moved his hair to cover his dull eye, though it had been a challenge...

"Alright, what happened to all my hairspray?!" A random teacher asked and Kixur stifled a laugh while Roxas sighed.

"That's what you get for having stubborn hair..." Kixur whispered and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"No, that's what I get for being the Nobody of a certain brunette with stubborn hair," he said and Kixur chuckled.

"True that." They walked down to the cafeteria on the bottom floor and when they got in, all of the teachers where there. Kixur blinked.

"I'm pretty sure we left before Mr. Jiminai did...." He muttered and Roxas nodded. "Weird..." Mrs. Sayaka smiled at them and motioned the two to come over.

"Kixur, Roxas, I'd like you to meet Ms. Liana Etowa. She is the manager of the theater and will be assisting with the play." The woman had blond hair and warm brown eyes and she smiled at the two.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to be working here," she said.

"She'll be assisting with props and acting rolls," Mrs. Sayaka said. "You can expect to see her a lot." Kixur and Roxas nodded and they took a seat on the table, waiting for break to end. The bell rung just moments later and Kixur sighed.

"How long do they take?" Kixur whispered and Roxas shrugged.

"All I'm glad is that I didn't shrink," he said and Kixur rolled his eyes. Just as Mrs. Sayaka finished taking role-call, the doors to the cafe opened. A head of blond came poking in and Kixur blinked at the girl.

"Alice?" Kixur asked and the girl smiled sheepishly as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Um... hey?" She raised her hand meekly in greeting and turned to a teacher, holding up a box.

"I'm Alice, and I brought some cake for Kixur and Sora," she said, gesturing to the white-haired boy. "Sora's here, but he needs someone to guide him, so..." Mr. Jiminai nodded, turning to Kixur.

"Alright, Mr. Hajime, please go with Alice to meet Sora then. Here's your pass," he said, scribbling on a small sheet of paper and handing it to Kixur.

"Thanks," he said and walked out the door with Alice. Kixur sighed in relief as they were finally far away from the cafe. He glanced at Alice.

"What took you so long?" He asked and Alice giggled.

"Let's just say we got stuck in traffic," she said. Kixur paled and Alice laughed. "Joking, joking!" She yelled and Kixur sighed.

"Now that's a relief," he muttered and glanced into his pocket and then around. "Hey, Zo, wake up." Sora groaned as he stirred and poked his head out.

"Back?" He asked and Kixur nodded. Sora turned to Alice. "Heya," he muttered through a yawn and Alice giggled, taking out the box. They were inside of the hall, but since Seami High didn't have as much money as Destiny High did, they didn't have cameras in the halls.

"Here you go, Sora. Just eat some of the cake," she said. Sora nodded and Kixur took Sora out and placed him on the windowsill. He took one spoonful of the cake.

_Poof!_

Sora grinned as he felt his body grow back.

"Thanks," he said. "Feels nice to be back to normal size." Alice smiled.

"You're welcome," she said. "I'd better be going. See you later!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs, taking the box of delicious cake with her. Sora waved and waved until Kixur stopped him.

"She's gone now," Kixur said, sighing as Sora laughed.

"Sorry. Still can't see, remember?" Kixur rolled his eyes. He fished out of his bag some bandages and began to wrap it around Sora's head. Sora stayed still the entire time, waiting patiently for Kixur to finish. After a moment of silence, Sora spoke up.

"Hey... Kixur?"

"Hm?"

"Do you... do you think I'm going to get my sight back?" Kixur froze at Sora's question. But after a couple of seconds, he began to laugh.

"Of course you will, Sora. Good guys always get their happy ending. You can't have yours if you can't see, right?" Sora couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Thanks Kixur, that makes me feel better," he said, his laughter dieing down to a couple of chuckles. Kixur grinned.

"You're welcome," he said. He ripped the bandages and smoothed them out, and place the extra roll of bandages back inside his bag. "Now let's go."

~0~0~0~0~

Larxene's eyes constantly flickered back and forth, glancing at the door every now and then. She was anxious to get this class over with, even more anxious to go see Sora. She didn't need to rush though. The door opened and Kixur's head popped in.

"Mrs. Sayaka, Sora's here..." Kixur said and was about to go on, but that was enough for her to know. Mrs. Sayaka nodded and turned to the giant group who were getting their lines, scripts, and bios.

"Attention, class. You all remember Sora's... unfortunate incident?" Mrs. Sayaka asked, pausing in mid-way to glance at the door. The group nodded.

"He fell off the branch, right?" Seto asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid that any accident like that would cause a injury pretty serious." A student gasped.

"Is he dead?" She asked but Mrs. Sayaka shook her head.

"It's to a much lesser extreme, thankfully," she said. "He has... well... Sora, why don't you come in and show them instead?" The door opened and Riku's eyes widened as the brunette came in with Kixur. He seemed alright.

If it weren't for the bandages around his eyes.

"W-what happened to him...?" Sayaka asked, her hand to her mouth, along with many others.

"I'm afraid Sora's lost his vision. There is something in the back of your head that controls your vision. Occasionally, whenever you hit the back of your head, you see black for a moment and suddenly there's light?" Everyone nodded. "Sora's injury to the back of his head was serious that now he can not see. He'll have to take surgery to regain his vision." Sora grinned sheepishly and waved.

"Uh... hey?" Kixur sighed and slapped his face.

"To your _left, _Sora. You're waving at the custiodians," he muttered and Sora blushed.

"Right, I knew that..." Kixur rolled his eyes.

"_Sure _you did..." He muttered. Julie blinked, turning to the blond replica of the brunette.

"Then... his twin?" She murmured and Roxas turned, grinning sheepishly as he brushed away his hair, revealing his dull eye.

"Er... yeah, can't see in my right eye..." He muttered and Mrs. Sayaka nodded.

"Please watch out for Sora and Roxas for the time being. We do owe our lives to them for saving us during that fire," she said and Sora blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-you're exaggerating..." Sora stuttered and Mrs. Sayaka laughed, usherhing the two boys to their seats.

"Go on and sit down," she said and Kixur directed him before he could go off in the wrong direction again. Sora blinked as he felt a pair of eyes on him, but he couldn't tell who it was. As son as he tried glancing around, the feeling stopped, whoever the person was apparently forgetting that he couldn't see them. Roxas placed back on the eye patch, fishing it out from his bag to cover his dull eye.

Sora shrugged off the feeling. Probably no one special, he thought.

~0~0~0~0~

Kixur watched in fascination as Zexion began to create a video, based on what was written from the script. It was when Sora had dreamt of being almost swallowed by the giant Heartless and found himself in the Awakening.

First, Zexion took a couple of photos of Yukito and uploaded them onto the computer. Then, using a program, he was able to move the picture's arms, legs, head, and even change its facial expression to match Sora's. Secretly, he also added a photo of the same Heartless and when the teachers asked how he got it...

He simply answered, "Internet."

While Yukito began to rehearse the few couple lines in the beginning, occasionally messing up or Mrs. Sayaka saying it was 'no good', Sora was busy strolling off and occasionally, bumping into people. Finally, Kixur couldn't take it.

"Sit down, and stay put!" Kixur yelled and Sora pouted.

"Alright... Not like I can move when you tied me up..." He muttered, struggling at bit at the metal chains around his chest, arms, and legs before giving up and sighing. Kixur smirked, bending down so his head was level with the sitting boy, and poked Sora's head.

"Good boy." And he went off to go help Zexion with the video. Sora sighed, but it soon morphed into a yawn. He'd been getting pretty tired lately...

"Hi there," a voice said and Sora jumped a bit in his seat. He glanced to his left, where the voice had come from.

"Um... hey?" Sora said, not exactly knowing who it was. But the voice was oddly familiar...

"Oh, right. Forgot you couldn't see me. I'm Kairi Nakamura," she said and Sora nodded, but inwardly he was kind of panicking. It's been months since he last talked to her, and back then, she still had her memory.

"Nice to meet you, Nakamura," he said and Kairi giggled.

"Just call me Kairi." Sora nodded.

"You can just call me Sora then," he said and Kairi smiled as she sat down. Sora couldn't see the smile, but he could feel it. Of course, when you're a Princess of Heart, you're practically all light. Kairi glanced down at the script in her hands.

"Did you really write all of this?" Sora nodded. "Wow... It's really amazing," she said and Sora blushed a bit. It wasn't all that amazing...

"T-thanks..." He stuttered and Kairi giggled.

"Oh, has Kixur told you about the project in English?" She asked and Sora shook his head. "We have to choose a scene from Romeo and Juliet and act it out. We're partners." Sora's eyes widened behind the bandages. "Is that alright? If not, I can ask Mrs. Sayaka to switch us."

Sora shook his head. "No, it's alright." Kairi smiled and nodded, but said "Yes" quickly, remembering he couldn't see her.

"So, what scene do you want to do?" Sora shrugged.

"I've never read it before, or seen it," he admitted. Kairi grinned.

"I haven't either," she said too.

"Really?" He asked. "I thought you would be into those kind of things." Kairi shrugged.

"I'm not really the kind of girl into plays and love stories. I've read a couple, but I don't squeal like that or anything." Sora grinned. So Kairi hadn't changed one bit.

"Alright then. What do you like best out of the parts you've read or seen?" Sora asked. Kairi shrugged again as she flipped through her textbook. She had brought it with her just in case.

"How about... the scene when the members from Montague and Capulet fight?" Kairi asked and Sora turned to Kairi, gaping in astonishment. She must have felt his stare because she turned to look at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What? A girl can't like fighting?" Sora shook his head and quickly closed his mouth. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"N-no, it's not that... it's just... well, it's kind of unexpected, that's all," Sora said and Kairi nodded.

"I understand, don't worry. Even Riku thinks that, and he's been my friend since we were little," she said. Sora felt a pang to his heart at that. They still believed that they've been best friends since they were little. Sora didn't exist to them back then.

None the less, Sora nodded.

"Alright, I can ask Kixur and the others if they want to. No doubt they'll join," he said, laughing a bit. Kairi laughed too.

"Alrighty then," she said and they elapsed into silence. Kairi glanced at Sora.

"Um... why did Kixur tie you up with chains?"

"...'Cuz I can't sit still and he's worried for me!" He said, laughing, while Kixur on the other side of the room yelled "Am not!" Mrs. Sayaka soon called Kairi to work on her lines and she nodded, practicing with Yukito. Sora sighed as he rested his head on his hand.

This was going to a long day.

~0~0~0~0~

Sora's head started falling down only to suddenly snap back up, his head propped up by his hand and trying to stay awake. But then again, when all you can see is just darkness, it gets hard to tell whether you're sleeping or not. They were on the roof of the building, deciding to eat their lunch outside then inside the cafe. Sora was laying on his stomach, glancing into the air while the others ate their lunch. Sora had already finished.

"Sora, you better not fall asleep on me," Kixur said, laughing. Sora laughed.

"Can't help it," Sora murmured as he felt his eyes suddenly close again. A sharp poke came at his side and Sora yelped. He turned to his side.

"Kixuuuur!" Sora whined. "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Kixur laughed.

"I know," he said, grinning. Sora pouted and let his head fall to the ground.

"I hate school..." Sora muttered. Kixur raised his eyebrow.

"You know your mom would freak if she heard you say that," he said and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but she won't freak like most moms would. She hated school herself anyways," Sora said, his voice coming out as a mutter since his head was still on the ground.

Poke.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Another poke.

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't." Poke. "Mind clarifying for me?"

Poke.

"If you don't stop, you're going to regret it Kixur."

"Oh, really now?"

Poke.

"Yes, really." Sora could just feel the grin, he didn't have to see it.

"Show me." Poke. Sora grinned, his grin covered due to the fact his head was still on the floor.

"You asked for it!" Sora yelled and immediately head-locked the older boy. Kixur started sputtering as Sora kept him in the head-lock.

"Try see if you can get out of this!" Sora said, laughing as Kixur struggled to get out.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Kixur yelled. Sora laughed.

"Not if you stop!" Sora yelled. "And give up!"

"Never!" Kixur yelled. Sora grinned.

"Alright..." Sora muttered and his free hand immediately went to Kixur's sides. Unbeknown to Sora, Kixur's face began heating up.

"S-Sora? What are you- HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT!" Kixur yelled, and he began laughing uncontrollably. Sora laughed as he let go and his free hand began to tickle Kixur.

"Too bad you told me about your ticklish spot!" Sora said, laughing as Kixur struggled to get away.

"S-stop!" Kixur tried to yell between laughs. Axel and the rest watched on with interest.

"I never knew Kixur was ticklish." Axel said, sounding amused. Roxas shrugged.

"It was something that _he _entrusted Sora with." Roxas said, stifling his laughter when he saw Kixur's state. The boy looked like he was about to pass out from laughter and just about ready to give in. But the stubborn Nobody he was, Kixur didn't.

"Now?" Sora asked, stopping. Kixur shook his head.

"N-never..." Kixur muttered taking in deep breaths. Fresh air...

But the moment was short-lived once Sora started up again.

"Give up Kixur!" Sora yelled.

"F-fine!" Kixur yelled, struggling for air. "I give! I give!" Sora let out another laugh and let go of Kixur who immediately crawled a good distance away from Sora, next to Roxas. Kixur was still laughing, and trying to regain his breath.

"I-I knew I should h-have never t-told you..." Kixur muttered, glaring in Sora's direction. Sora just grinned.

"Too bad... You should have thought of that before this happened." Sora said. Kixur smiled, his breathing finally going back to normal. Sora stretched and then laid back down on the floor.

"That felt nice..." Sora said, closing his eyes. Kixur nodded.

"Sure did..." Kixur muttered and suddenly a faint, very faint blush spread across his cheeks as the tingle from where Sora's hands had once been. Larxene immediately grinned when he sharp eyes detected the blush. She chuckled, nudging Naminé.

"Did you see that?" Larxene asked and Naminé nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Wonder when will they get together?" Naminé asked in a soft voice and Larxene grinned. Unknown to the male members of Organization XIII, the females were playing matchmaker. Their first match?

Definitely... Kixur (Riku) and Sora...

This was certainly going to be a fun year for the two girls, as they snickered and laughed, while the boys just looked at them.

"What's wrong with them?" Axel asked, leaning over to Roxas. Roxas shrugged.

"How should I know? I'm not a girl." Roxas said. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, girls are too complicated anyways..." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

~0~0~0~0~

Riku was leaning against the wall, staring at the ground. His thoughts constantly drifted back to the blind boy. Sora had lost his vision. Did he really deserve it? As much as Riku hated to admit, Sora _had _saved them from the fire. His quick thinking and such saved them.

He had risked his life to safe that Sayaka-girl too.

And what was his reward? A couple months in complete and total darkness. Riku sighed. Why was he thinking about the boy again? He ran his hand through his hair and Wakka and Tidus stared at him in worry. Kairi herself seemed equally disturbed by this fact and it was really annoying the heck out of the five.

"Chill, Riku. He just lost his eyesight," Tidus said and Wakka besides him nodded. They were out on the courtyard, deciding to spend their lunch outside rather than inside with the rowd.

"And his surgery will be in a few months. Nothing to worry 'bout," Wakka added.

"But won't the damage to his eyes be permanent by then?" Olette asked, voicing exactly what Kairi and Riku were thinking.

"Nah, you guys are thinking too hard," Hayner said. "Kousuke's a good guy, no doubt about that. Guys like him don't end up like villains. He'll get his eyesight back soon." Riku glanced at his friends. He knew they were worrying a lot about the boy, despite the nonchalant words. Their words made him feel a little bit better.

Just a little.

Kairi glanced at her watch, which had been a present given to her by Riku when she was seven. "We should be going back," she said, closing up her bento and placing it back inside of her bag. "I really don't want to face the crowds." Riku nodded.

"And you definitely don't want to face the fangirls and boys," Tidus said, laughing while Riku mock-glared at him.

"Hey, it isn't that funny," he said. "They're always all over you, stalking your every move. It gets really irritating." Wakka laughed and slapped Riku on the back.

"We understand your pain," he said. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right," he snorted. Wakka ignored the blond haired boy.

"Ignore him. Let's get back in for Riku's sake," he said and led him to the building's door.

~0~0~0~0~

Riku glanced at the script, to Sora, and back to the script again. Had he _really _written this? There seemed to be a lot of depth into this story, and parts of it wasn't even complete. In fact, it had ended with the three reunited again. But other than that, the story hadn't been complete.

In fact, it had ended with the fact that no matter what, light can not live without the darkness. As long as there is light in the world, there will always be darkness. And as long as there is darkness in the world, there will always be Heartless.

It was a never-ending cycle of unforgiving pain. Fate was cruel.

Sora yawned as he stretched and laid down on the floor. He suddenly jerked awake, rubbing his arm.

"Xene!" The boy whined as Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Don't lay down on the ground, Sora. It's dirty," the girl scolded and Riku coughed into his hand to hide his laughter. Sora pouted.

"...Fine..." He grumbled and sat up and went back to the tables. Riku couldn't help but get distracted by the boy, but was suddenly jerked out of it by Kairi.

"Riku, your turn," she said and Riku nodded. They continued to rehearse their lines while Zexion put on the finishing touches to the video. When the teachers looked at it, they praised Zexion for his skill. Kixur rolled his eyes.

"Show off..." He muttered and Sora laughed. Kixur glanced at the props that the students were working on. Sora was suppose to be helping, but since he couldn't see... Well, he got time to slack off, lucky boy...

The Keyblades looked really junk and fake. Of course, they were only getting started, but they were being made out of cardboard, and you couldn't really roll cardboard into something like that. He thought about the Keyblades at the Halloween shop.

They still had some, but the ones that were left were the really expensive ones, like 3,000 munny.... Of course, it wasn't expensive to Sora and his family, nor was it to Riku's. Kixur voiced an opinion.

"How about we carve them out of wood?" Kixur asked and Mrs. Etowa's eyes sparkled.

"That's a great idea! It'll be better than cardboard, that's for sure. Who's in Wood Shop?" She asked and six or seven people raised their hands. She nodded. "Can you make something like that," she asked. "It's only the beginning, so you can start with the Kingdom Key first." Sora had, of course, placed in the names for the Keyblades, and included pictures of em. When they asked where he got them from...

He simple answered, "Internet."

"We'll work on it," Seto said and Mrs. Etowa smiled.

"Thank you!" And she went back to helping the others. Kairi couldn't help but smile, as she saw exactly who Riku was staring at. Her eyes had traced his line of vision, only to land on a certain brunette. Based on the reactions from the two blond haired girls, Larxene and Naminé, they were thinking the exact same thing...

She walked over to them and tapped the older blond on the shoulder. Both girls turned to her, and Kairi couldn't help but marvel at how similar she and Naminé looked. She quickly snapped out of it when Larxene quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What?" Kairi just smiled and tilted her head at Riku and Sora.

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking what I'm thinking..." She said, and Larxene's lips slowly curved up into a grin.

"So, you've noticed too?" Kairi nodded.

"I was thinking...." And that started the friendship between the three, and the secret plan.

Axel sighed, as he glanced at the girls, who were giggling about something. "Girls," he sighed. "You never get them at all." Roxas nodded.

"They're _way _too complicated."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

**So, how's the new chapter? ....Wow, it's... I guess, long. But nothing much happened, sorry 'bout that. BUT! Things _are _happening between Sora and Riku... and, well let's just say, us girls are not complicated! We just have different thoughts from boys!**

**...Btw, this is going out to a friend of mine who's a boy, who apparently thinks girls are _waaaay _too complicated. Well, we can be when we want too, but we aren't that hard to figure out, right?**

**Hopefully... the next chapter will be out soon.**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	17. Permanent Hiatus

Hey there. By reading the title of this, I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm going to say, huh?

Yeah, sorry, it's every writer and reader's worst nightmare.

I'm going on a **HIATUS**.

And I think it's going to be pernament.

I'm sorry, I know you probably all hate me for this. I hate myself too. Especially since it's been two freaking years since I last updated any of my stories. This hiatus will probably be pernament, and it's going for all of my stories. Basically, what that means is Midnight Hell is no longer a writer. She is just a reader on this website.

I'm sorry it has to come to this, but lately, I've just become too stressed out with life. I've lost the motivation to write. Ironic, considering I'm in a GT English class. Anyways, one of the reasons why I'm quitting is because of normal teenage stuff, I guess... y'know, high school, parents, family, friends, homework, drama... the usual. But the irritating part is my family already has my future planned out for me, including the classes I'll be taking for me sophmore, junior, and senior years, the colleges I'll be applying to, and the job I'll be taking. That is the most stressing thing I've ever had to deal with, and, yeah, I'm only in my first year of high school. And I want to be able to handle life without any more added stresses.

If some of you can't do the math, that means I've been writing since I was in, what, like fifth grade? Yeah. I had _horrible_ writing skills back then xD

I'm guessing back then I wrote for fun. Now I can't seem to find the motivation to write anymore. Believe me, I want to continue them so badly and just finish up the stories. I actually have some plots planned out, like my Zelda story and my Kingdom Hearts story. But when I try to write them, it comes out jumbled and messed up. Character dialogue is screwed, descriptions are either over or under detailed, and it just isn't working for me right now. And even if I start writing again, there's a huge chance I'll just fall back into another writer's block.

Maybe, just maybe, I might continue. But don't count on it. I know my reasons don't sound very good, and I'm sorry. But I just can't write. I want to be able to relax and enjoy what I have of my teenage years without having someone telling me I'll fail in life if I don't study now. (If you're wondering, I'm practically taking all honors classes, and am already signed up for future sophmore honors classes, so I'm not some delinquet =P)

I feel so bad doing this. I love my readers and the people who've helped me with writing. Actually, this website is one of the reasons why I'm doing so well in my English/Reading classes. And I know how it feels when a writer stops writing their stories. It's a horrible feeling, like a huge hole. Yet I can't help it.

I apologize. If someone wants, I guess you can use some of my ideas. Or continue my stories. If you want to, just PM me when you finish uploading it. I'd love to read it. At most, I'll just be using this account for reading other stories and getting notices when they update, or to review.

So, sorry.

And good bye.

~Midnight Hell

**HIATUS  
...maybe pernament.**

(Went into effect on March 14, 2011)


End file.
